


Valentine's Day Countdown 2018

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Dragon Age, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Day requests. You can look at the chapter index to find specific ships.





	1. Steve x Reader (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to Tumblr forever ago. It's all requests so it's not been heavily edited (if at all). It's high time I posted it to AO3. It's a random smattering of universes and ships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> 1940s Steve x reader where neither of them have a vday date so they spend the day together PLEASE  
> Pairing: Pre-serum!Steve Rogers x Reader  
> Warnings: None

[Originally posted by sleepyrubygirl](https://tmblr.co/ZNlw7h2C22sCJ)

New York was cold in February. That was a fact. 

If you were lucky it was 40 **°** F/4.5 **°** C in the morning. If you were _really_ lucky it got up to 42°F/6°C by midday. 

Today was not your lucky day. 

The bitter wind blew remorselessly through the streets of Brooklyn, biting through your thick wool coat as though it was made of tissue paper. People darted to and fro in an attempt to get out of the cold as soon as possible. Your poor ungloved hands practically froze to the bags full of groceries that you were carrying back to your tiny, frigid apartment. The heat in your entire building was kaput which meant it felt like you were living in a freezer every day, but at least the wind didn’t blow straight through you in the safety of those four walls. 

As if all of that wasn’t enough, it was Valentine’s Day… and you had no one to spend it with. 

The universe really hated you, it seemed.

You finally made it back to your apartment building. Because the wind was blowing your hair every which way, you didn’t see your neighbor, Steve Rogers, until you ran face-first into him as he walked out of his apartment. 

There wasn’t a whole lot of him to run into, but between not being able to see well, the wind, and the unexpected stop, you lost your balance and tumbled backwards onto the ground in an undignified heap, groceries spilling everywhere. You winced; the fall hadn’t been a particularly soft one and your butt was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. Hell, it was _already_ sore. 

“I’m so sorry! That was so clumsy a’ me. You alright?” you heard Steve ask. 

You pushed your hair from your face for what felt like the hundredth time with an annoyed huff. Your eyes flicked up to him and you had to bite back a laugh. 

Steve was bundled up in what had to be at least three coats, two scarves, two pairs of pants, a knitted hat, and thick woolen gloves. He looked almost twice as large as he usually did thanks to all the extra layers, and you’d be surprised if he could see his feet past all that padding.

You smiled up at him, terrible day nearly forgotten as you got lost in those kind blue eyes. 

“I’m alright, Steve. Thank you,” you said, taking his hand. He yanked you upwards with more strength than you though he possessed. You both stood there for a second, neither of you quite sure what to do next. 

“Oh!” you breathed, suddenly remembering you’d been carrying groceries… that were now scattered haphazardly along the walkway. You quickly crouched down and began gathering everything up. You were pleased but not surprised when you saw Steve crouch down and begin helping you gather your items up; he was always kind to you. It was part of why you’d developed a crush on the short blond man. He was kind, determined, intelligent, and so unlike any other man you’d ever met. 

But you learned early on that he was nice to everyone and it was best not let yourself think he was treating you specially. 

“Thank you,” you said, giving him a shy smile as you threw groceries back into bags at random. 

He glanced up at you, then quickly glued his stare back to the ground. If you weren’t mistaken his cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them, whether from the freezing air or from something else, you didn’t know. “No, it was my fault. Shoulda moved outta your way,” he said, avoiding your gaze as he shoved items back into the bags. 

“I’m the one who ran into _you_ , Steve,” you said, shaking your head with a wry smile at how polite he always was. 

His gaze flicked to you when you said his name, but he looked away so quickly that if you’d blinked you would have missed it. There was an awkward pause where the two of you tried to figure out what to say next. 

Steve spoke up first. “Ya makin’ dinner for your guy?” he asked, braving a peek at your face as he held up a brown paper-wrapped cut of meat before placing back into a bag. 

You frowned, brows furrowing as you looked up at him. “What’re you talkin’ about?” you asked, completely lost.

It was his turn to look confused. “Well, you got a bunch a’ groceries for today. Figured you were makin’ dinner for your boyfriend… cause it’s Valentine’s Day ‘n’ all,” he said, sounding carefully neutral. 

“Oh,” you said, comprehension dawning on you suddenly. Right, it was Valentine’s Day. You’d nearly forgotten for a moment there. “I… I don’t have a boyfriend,” you said, forcing a polite smile to your face. 

“Oh.” You couldn’t quite place the emotion behind the odd tone in his voice because you’d just realized that he was going out. On Valentine’s Day.

“Are you meeting your girlfriend?” you asked, hoping your voice didn’t sound as strained to him as it did to your own ears. 

“What?” he asked, clearly taken aback. 

You nodded to his bundled-up form. “You’re goin’ out, right? With your girlfriend?” you asked, dreading his answer. 

He shook his head slowly, gaze once again falling to the ground as though you were too bright to look at. “No. I, uh- I don’t have a girlfriend,” he said quietly. You were pretty sure the light dusting of pink on his cheeks wasn’t the wind this time. 

You placed the last stray item- a package of pasta- into your bag as slowly as you could manage. Now that everything was packed away, you didn’t have a reason to sit and talk with Steve anymore. 

Wordlessly, the two of you stood, your arms once again weighed down by the bulging bags. 

That awkward silence permeated the air for a second time and you put on a bracing smile, which you aimed at Steve. “Thanks for the help, Steve. I’ll see you around, huh?” you said, making your way slowly towards your door. Each step forward was difficult; you’d much rather have stayed there and talked to Steve all evening, cold weather be damned. You were at your door and about to pull out your keys when he spoke. 

“Would… would ya like ta spend Valentine’s Day with me?” you heard him ask, voice unsure.

You were sure you hadn’t heard correctly. “What?” you asked dumbly, head swiveling to look at him, frozen like a deer in the headlights. 

He turned a brilliant shade of red. “I-I’ve liked ya for a while but I couldn’t work up the nerve ta ask ya out. I thought there was no way a beautiful woman like you wouldn’t have a boyfriend. I thought for sure you wouldn’t be interested in a skinny punk like me,” he said, fidgeting nervously as he spoke. It seemed to take all his willpower to hold your stare. 

“You like me?” you whispered just loudly enough to be heard over the whistling wind. 

He seemed to mistake the shock in your voice for disdain and immediately looked away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’a said nothin’. Just- just forget I said anything, please. I should- I should go-” he muttered, quickly turning away to make a beeline for the stairs. 

“Wait! Steve!” you called out, nearly dropping your bags again so you could chase after him if you needed to.

He froze, turning to stare at you over his shoulder. His face was beet red and he looked ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. 

“I’d love to spend Valentine’s Day with you,” you said, heat rushing to your cheeks at your admission. 

“You would?” he asked, clearly dumbfounded. 

You nodded quickly, a hesitant, shy smile on your lips. “I like you too, Steve.”

He turned to face you now, and judging from the look on his face, he couldn’t believe a word you were saying. “You do?” 

His inability to ask more than two-sentence questions had you smiling, a giggle leaving your lips. “Yeah, Steve. I do.”

He walked back to you slowly, clearly thinking hard and looking frazzled. “I didn’t plan anything… I never imagined you’d actually say yes, so-”

“I could cook dinner… and then we could go out and see a movie?” you asked, half-smile on your lips. 

He practically beamed at that. “I’d like that a lot.”

His smile was infectious and you found yourself smiling from ear to ear. “It’s a date, then!” 

You froze a half second later at your choice of words, but his radiant smile immediately put you at ease. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”


	2. 40s!Steve x Reader x 40s!Bucky (Platonic) (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Loved your idea of drabbles for February! Let’s see if you like my request enough! Pre-serum steve (or tiny steve) and bucky in the 40s, you are in their apartment in St. Valentine’s day and had a bottle of alcohol, so you and bucky drink and make a contest to see who can make steve blush the most! And you three end up in a cuddle pile. Have a wonderful day, week and month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: 40s!Steve x Reader x 40s!Bucky (Platonic)  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: I suppose that this could technically be anywhere between ‘39 and ‘41. Basically any time after Steve hit 21 and before the boys went to war.

 

[Originally posted by kaiphilia](https://tmblr.co/ZlKeGj27oOC-v)

Bucky held up the bottle of cheap but strong whiskey which was already a quarter empty. “I can’t believe you nicked this from your dad’s liquor cabinet, (Y/N),” he said, giving you a wry smile over the bottle. You wished he was on the couch with you and Steve so you could hit him. 

“Wait, you _stole_ it?” Steve asked you, suddenly eyeing the glass in his hand as though it was a snake about to strike. 

You rolled your eyes at Bucky. “C’mon, Buck. You were supposed to keep that part a secret.” 

He grinned at you over his glass and looked anything but penitent. “Sorry, Dollface.” 

“Yeah, you look real sorry,” you said sarcastically, giving him the stink eye. 

His grin only widened, but you looked over at Steve, who was frowning so deeply it was like he’d been told the Brooklyn Dodgers had been bought out by Los Angeles or something.

“I’ll buy a bottle and replace it, Steve. Don’t sweat it,” you said, nudging his shoulder with yours. 

He looked over at you, small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. “Promise?”

You grinned. “Yeah, Stevie. Promise.”

He finally relented and took a sip of the amber liquid. 

“I got an idea,” Bucky said, drawing both your and Steve’s attention. 

“Mm, and those always end so well,” you said dryly. 

Bucky ignored you and pressed on. “We’re a bunch of sad sacs with no dates for Valentine’s day, sooo… we should play a drinking game. Last person standing wins,” he declared with a wolfish grin and mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“Bucky, you’re easily twice as big as me and Steve. You have a clear advantage,” you said sardonically. Steve looked like he wanted to dispute your claim, but it was hard to argue a straight fact like that. 

Bucky just shrugged, though. “Then I’ll take a shot and a half for every shot you two take.”

“Two,” you countered, narrowing your eyes at him. 

He let out a bark of laughter. “Fine, two.” 

“What are the rules?” Steve asked, leaning forward on his spot on the couch in interest. 

Bucky’s grin widened and you suddenly had a wave of apprehension wash over you. “(Y/N) are going to see who can get you to blush more, Stevie. If I get you to blush, you and (Y/N) take a shot. If she gets you to blush, me and you take a shot. If you don’t blush, then (Y/N) and I take a shot.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped and he began sputtering. “What- Why- Bucky, what the heck kind of drinking game is that?” 

Your eyebrows had shot to your hairline at his proposal. “I’m with Steve on this one, Buck. Don’t I have the advantage here?” 

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Steve asked you incredulously.

Bucky grinned at you. “Then what have you got to lose, missy?” he said with such confidence that you nearly second-guessed yourself. 

“Fine, I’m in,” you said, glaring stubbornly at the brunette. 

“Wait, I didn’t agree to-”

You turned to Steve and the look in your eyes caught his attention immediately, making his protests die on his lips. You looked him up and down slowly, eyes raking every inch of him. “C’mon, Stevie… we just want to have some _fun_ with you,” you said huskily, batting your eyelashes up at him. 

It was a testament to how little he talked to women and how much of a lightweight he was that he immediately went a deeper pink at your words, the flush spreading all the way to the tip of his ears.

You turned to Bucky, a smug grin on your lips. “Drink, big shot.” 

You heard him mutter a couple of swears before he poured himself a double shot and downed it in one go. You turned to Steve, your smile turning amused in a second. “You too, handsome,” you said with a salacious wink. His blush returned and your grin widened. 

“Nuh-uh! Doesn’t count! It’s my turn!” Bucky said quickly the moment you turned to him, mouth open to tell him to take another shot. 

You rolled your eyes and relaxed back into the couch. “Fine. You’re up to bat, then,” you said, waving him on with a vague hand gesture.

Bucky seemed to consider his options while he waited for Steve to calm down a bit. 

Finally, he stood and walked over to Steve, stopping in front of him and bending down until he was eye level with him. His eyes were hooded and dark and pure sin. You were sure any dame would be taken in an instant from that look alone. Slowly, he reached up and brushed Steve’s bangs out of the way, his voice low as he spoke. “You rationed, Sugar?” he murmured. His hand moved down to cup Steve’s chin and tilted it upwards and you knew just then you’d be pouring yourself and Steve a shot in a second. “’Cause I’m stuck on you, baby.” 

Steve went a brilliant shade of crimson and Bucky turned to give you a victorious smile, but you were already throwing back the shot and pouring one for Steve. Steve took the glass from your hand wordlessly and downed the liquid, staring determinedly away from Bucky. 

The game continued like that until the bottle was gone. As it turned out, Steve was terrible at not-blushing when being flirted with, regardless of whether it was you or Bucky doing the flirting. At some point Bucky had made his way to the floor in front of the couch and it wasn’t long until you and Steve crawled down next to him. The grandfather clock against the wall chimed out 3 am, but none of you heard it, as you were all fast asleep on the floor together. Steve was between the two of you, his back to Bucky’s chest and his face buried in your neck. Your arm was draped over Bucky’s waist, the other under Steve’s head. Bucky’s strong arms were around the both of you, squishing you to him in his sleep. Their tiny apartment should have been cold, but between the alcohol warming your bellies and the cozy embrace, none of you had trouble sleeping soundly through the night.


	3. Bucky x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> For the vday countdown what about Bucky finding the reader crying, she thought her bf was cheating on her finding out instead he was cheating w her on his gf, bucky cancels his plans for vday w a girl he was only seeing bc reader was taken, and they spend it together where he confesses he’s liked her for a very long time. Could be an Au or not.
> 
> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Omg I love your blog and your Valentine’s Day fanfic idea!! Could you possibly do something with Bucky? Something along the lines of like reader’s bf just dumped her right before Valentine’s day and Bucky and her are best friends, so he takes her on this cute date to cheer her up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m morphing all three of these requests into one mega request! Hope you don’t mind! <3  
> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing, Cheating

[Originally posted by dinahs-lances](https://tmblr.co/ZOkubm2Ufw860)

Bucky straightened his tie in the mirror, giving himself one last once over before he grabbed his jacket, keys, and wallet and headed for the door… and to a date he didn’t really want to go to. 

The base was mostly empty at this point, most of the team having vacated the premises to spend this special day with their significant others. He glanced over his shoulder, checking his room one last time before he closed the door, the lock clicking softly in place behind him. 

He passed by the deserted halls slowly, each step harder than the next. He didn’t want to go on a Valentine’s Day date with his girlfriend _Lucy_. She was a kind enough girl; she didn’t mind his arm and was always polite around him, but he didn’t connect with her. Not like-

His gaze fell to your door as he passed and he paused, surprised to see your door ajar. You never left it open unless you were in there, but you should have left for your date with your boyfriend hours ago. 

> “Tasha! Tasha?” 
> 
> The sound of your voice announced your arrival to the gym a moment before you popped in the doorway, hair askew and slightly out of breath from running around the compound. Your eyes scanned the room for sight of the redhead-turned-blonde assassin, but didn’t find her, settling on Steve and Bucky instead. 
> 
> “Oh! Hey, guys!” you said, giving them a bright smile as you trotted over that made Bucky’s heart flutter in his chest. The weights Bucky had been lifting clattered back onto the bench press and he sat up quickly. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, but you missed it. “You seen Natasha around? She and I are supposed to go shopping… fifteen minutes ago,” you said, giving your phone an annoyed stare. “She’s not answering my texts.”
> 
> Bucky’s arm whirred as he tried to get his emotions under control. Whenever you were around it was like his brain went haywire. He’d liked you for so long but you were such a good person… and he didn’t feel like he was worthy to be your friend, much less anything else…
> 
> So he kept quiet about it.
> 
> And got himself a girlfriend, hoping his feelings for you would fade over time. 
> 
> It had been five months… and _nothing_. He liked you even more than he did when he started dating Lucy. He felt like a sack of shit, but at least he liked her. Just not as much as you.
> 
> The plates of his arm clicked together quietly as his fist clenched and unclenched and he found himself unable to look at you, for fear that the last shreds of his self control would evaporate. 
> 
> When Bucky didn’t speak up, Steve rolled his eyes at the brunette and answered you. “Haven’t seen her. Sorry, (Y/N). What about you, Buck?” 
> 
> Bucky looked up, surprised, from Steve to you, gaze trapped the second he laid eyes on you. His voice was thick when he answered and he was afraid he might swallow his tongue. “Uh- no. Haven’t seen her all day. Sorry.”
> 
> “You alright, Bucky?” you inquired, brows knitting together in concern. 
> 
> “Yeah, m’fine. Why?” he asked, suddenly worried you could read his thoughts. It was a stupid, paranoid reaction, but he couldn’t help it. 
> 
> “Your arm… it’s makin’ a lot of noise,” you said, nodding towards it.
> 
> Bucky’s gaze flew to his arm. Sure enough, it was whirring and clicking louder than usual as he shifted. His right hand flew to his bicep and he gave it a hard squeeze. The neural feedback receptors recognized the pressure and it had a grounding effect, the noises quieting almost instantly. 
> 
> “Yeah, it’s fine. M’fine,” he muttered, eyes darting everywhere but never resting on you. 
> 
> You frowned and opened your mouth to press the issue, but Natasha chose just then to make her appearance, not a single hair out of place, per usual.
> 
> “(Y/N)! There you are! You ready to go? I’ve been waiting in the garage for twenty minutes! We’ve got a lot of shopping to do for your big date tonight,” she said, giving you a playful wink from the doorway. Bucky tried to ignore the pang in his chest at her words.
> 
> “Tasha! Answer your damn phone!” you chastised. 
> 
> “Language…” Steve muttered half-heartedly.
> 
> Natasha pulled her phone out of her back pocket, an eyebrow raised as she checked her messages. “You have very colorful uses of the word ‘fuck,’ (Y/N),” she said, glancing up at you with a smirk. 
> 
> You rolled her eyes at her and turned back to Steve and Bucky. “You’re going out with Sharon tonight, right Steve?” 
> 
> Steve’s gaze softened that way they did whenever he talked about Sharon, that shy skinny kid from Brooklyn shining through the years in his eyes. “Yeah, got a special night planned,” he said, giving you a quick rundown of his plans.
> 
> You smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Let me know how it goes, alright?” you asked kindly. He nodded and you turned your attention to Bucky. 
> 
> He gave his arm a preemptive squeeze, trying to stay focused as you smiled at him. “Going out with Lucy tonight?” you asked, smile on your lips. 
> 
> He hated the sound of her name coming from you. He hated how you seemed so happy for him being with another woman when all he wanted was you. Hated that you reminded him of her existence when all he wanted to do was be with you all day and night. 
> 
> “Yeah,” he muttered hoarsely, not providing any details. You seemed to wait a moment but when he still didn’t elaborate you simply smiled. Bucky was so absorbed in trying to rein himself in he didn’t notice how strained it was.
> 
> “Alright, I hope your night goes well! See you guys tomorrow?” you asked, already backing away slowly towards where Natasha was waiting. 
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve said, giving you a warm smile and a wave. “Have a good night, (Y/N).”
> 
> “You too, Stevie!” you said cheerfully, giving Bucky one last lingering look before you finally turned away, shoulders perhaps a bit more hunched than when you’d arrived.
> 
> Steve turned to his friend, unimpressed frown on his face. He gave Bucky a firm whack on his right arm, snapping him out of his daze. 
> 
> “What was that for, punk?” he asked indignantly.
> 
> Steve just sighed and shook his head before he returned to the treadmill. “You’re an idiot.”

The memory flashed before Bucky’s eyes in an instant. 

You should be long gone on your date by now. He figured he might as well close your door so Clint and Natasha wouldn’t go snooping through your stuff the moment they got back. He moved silently- as always- and reached for the handle, freezing when he heard noises coming from inside. 

Sniffling. Whimpering. Muffled sobs.

He stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide as his mind struggled to process what was happening and what to do about it. 

It was almost like his body was moving without his permission as he slowly nudged the door open and peaked inside of your room.

_What are you doing? You can’t just barge into her room. What if you’re hearing things wrong and she’s with her boyfriend, John? You really ready to see her doing the deed with some tool like him?_ his brain screamed at him.

“(Y/N), I-” he froze in the doorway. 

You were definitely alone. 

And your room was trashed. 

He’d seen your room a few times, though he’d never been inside… but he’d never seen it this messy. 

Things were scattered everywhere. There was some broken glass from picture frames. Torn bits of paper and photographs littered the floor and there, at the foot of your bed, was you, crying your ever-loving eyes out. Even in the dim light Bucky could see your eyes were swollen and bloodshot. 

Apprehension forgotten with the need to comfort you, he walked forward, trying his best to step neatly around the giant mess in the fear that he’d just make it worse if he stepped on something. “Hey, hey, Doll. What’s wrong? Why aren’t you out on your date?” he asked as he kneeled in front of you. 

You may not have heard him come in, but you blinked away your tears and focused on his face as he approached. At the mention of your date, though, a fresh sob racked your body and you practically threw yourself into Bucky’s chest, his arms coming up to catch you at just the right time. 

“Bucky!” you whimpered, voice cracking with emotion. 

He was nearly overwhelmed by all of the sudden contact, but you seemed to need him to be your rock just then, so he willed himself to stay calm as he wrapped his arms around your waist and soothed his fingers over your hair. 

“Sh, it’s alright, Doll. I gotcha. It’s alright,” he crooned softly. You whimpered as the tears rolled down your face, but his embrace eventually did the trick, and you slowly calmed down. 

After a while you gave him a gentle squeeze which he returned, and he took that as a good sign. “What happened, Doll?” he whispered, breath ghosting the top of your head. 

You squeezed him a little more tightly and buried your face in his chest. If it weren’t for the fact that you were clearly distressed, he would have smiled at the action. 

He felt more than heard your words as you mumbled into his chest.

“Care to run that past me again, Dollface?” he asked kindly, leaning back so he could get a peek at your face. 

You glanced up at him for a half second before promptly hiding your face in his shirt again. This time, at least, he could hear you.

“Went to John’s to surprise him for V-Day. I told him I’d be on a mission when in reality I had this whole thing planned…” you whispered, making Bucky thankful for his enhanced hearing. The mention of your boyfriend made Bucky’s heart twist painfully in his chest, but you weren’t done yet. “Used my key to get into his place. Heard noises. Thought it might be someone out to hurt him… maybe to get to me? Cause that happens sometimes, y’know? Hurt the people the herous care about?” you asked, peering up at him for a moment. His breath hitched at the sight and he nodded a little belatedly. You looked back down, though, as you continued. “Well, I pulled out my phone in case I needed to call for backup… but I didn’t need to… cause he was with a woman,” you said, voice barely above a whisper as you finished speaking. 

“Oh, Doll…” he said softly, not quite sure what to say. 

It was a testament to how much you’d been crying that you just didn’t have any tears left anymore. “M’okay…” you muttered as you pulled out your phone. Bucky wanted to tell you how that clearly was a lie, but thought better of it for now. “Got a picture of them an’ everythin’. Nat always says to get proof. Cover your own ass,” you whispered as you flicked through your photos.

“Natasha’s a smart one… but you shouldn’t go lookin’ through those right now… S’not gonna help,” he said, giving you a small, crooked, bracing smile. 

A sad smile graced your lips and Bucky found his gaze wandering down to them. The screen of your phone caught his attention, though, when you spoke. “I know… but maybe seeing it will- Bucky?” you asked, surprised when he reached down and grabbed the phone from your hand. He hadn’t been rough, but he was usually so laid back and quiet that the sudden action startled you.

“Lucy…” he whispered, not daring to believe his eyes. 

“What?” you breathed, looking from him to the phone and back again. Why was he mentioning his girlfriend now- “Oh my god.”

“It’s… this is Lucy,” Bucky said, sounding as aporetic as he looked. He stared down at the picture on your screen in mute shock. 

The bubble of laughter that spilled from your lips surprised you both. Your hand flew to your mouth, eyes wide with shock, his grey-blue eyes, trained on you warily.

But then the laughter returned tenfold. You couldn’t help it. It was preposterous. Your boyfriend? Cheating on you with Bucky’s girlfriend? What the hell were the chances of that? Your laughter was nearly hysterical and Bucky was almost beginning to worry by the time it started to die down.

“(Y/N)…?” he asked, staring at you as though he was seriously concerned for your mental health. To be fair, you were pretty concerned at this point, too.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have laughed. This must be hard for you, too. To have found out this way… it’s just… what are the chances, Buck? It’s like some fucked up fate-”

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I’m not mad. Not at you, anyway,” he said with a soft smile. 

You studied him for a moment and Bucky had the almost unnerving feeling of being x-rayed. “You don’t seem that upset?” you said, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Bucky shrugged helplessly. “I’ve gotten real good at controlling my emotions over the years, Doll… and I s’pose she was never really the one I was in love with,” he muttered, saying the last part without thinking. He went nearly statue-still when he realized his mistake. 

“Bucky…” 

“Hmm?” he asked, staring resolutely at a spot above your head.

“Your arm… is doing the thing again,” you said, glancing back and forth from it to him.

He released you immediately as though you were a hot coal and his arm was made of ice. “Sorry, I-”

You grabbed his hand and trapped it between your own, holding him firmly in place. “What did you mean?” you whispered, staring up at him with your beautiful eyes.

He didn’t even bother feigning ignorance. “Nothin’. Don’t worry about it,” he said, still refusing to meet your gaze. 

“Bucky.”

There was something in your voice that drew his attention and he finally looked down at you. You were staring up at him with such naked affection that it nearly made his heart explode with all the emotion he felt in that instant.

And then, he said those three little words that he’d been wanting to say to you for years.

“I love you.”

He didn’t have time to take the words back. He didn’t even have time to think about them. 

Because a second later, your lips were on his, your fingers tangled in his brown locks. It was perfect. Like he was coming home. It was everything he ever wanted it to be and more. You molded perfectly to him and even a simple kiss like this was enough to have Bucky seeing fireworks behind his eyes.

Your broke away with a gasp, seemingly shocked at your own actions. “I-I don’t know why I- I’m so sorry. I’ve just wanted to do that for so long I-”

He cut off your torrent of excuses by pulling you to his chest and capturing your lips once more with his own. The second time was just as magical as the first and he suddenly cursed himself for waiting so long, Steve’s earlier words coming back in stunning clarity. 

_I_ am _an idiot._

You broke apart, both of you panting for air, your gazes locked as you both felt the your worlds tilting on their axes at this new development. There would be no going back for either of you after this… and neither of you seemed upset by that fact in the least. 

“Why… why did you never say…?” you whispered breathlessly as you stared up into those endless blue pools. 

He gave you a melancholy smile that had your heart twisting in your chest. “Didn’t think I was worth your time, Dollface.”

“I thought you hated me…” you whispered, hardly daring to believe your ears.

Bucky’s face immediately fell. “You what?” he asked, distraught. 

“You never look at me and whenever you do you get this dark look and your arm starts whirring… I thought you hated the mere sight of me…” you said quietly, heart falling somewhere around your stomach at the memories. 

He reached up and cupped your face between his hands, the contrasting cool metal and warm flesh causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. “I avoided looking at you because I didn’t trust myself to keep my head around you, Doll. You’re beautiful, funny, intelligent, kind, and a whole truckload of other things that I could spend all night listing off if you wanted me to. But whenever I saw you my brain flew out the window. My arm? I guess that’s just my emotions going everywhere. I’ve loved you for years now and seeing you but not being able to have you… it was killin’ me, Doll.”

“Oh, Bucky… we’ve been a couple of fools, haven’t we?” you asked, giving him a miserable, commiserative smile. He returned it and his heart felt just a little but lighter, but it was nothing compared to how he felt as your next words. “I love you, too. I’ve loved you for a long time now.”

His brain told him not to get ahead of himself, but his heart was already soaring high above its reach. A dopey, happy grin that he hadn’t worn since the early 40s lit up his face. “You do?”

You couldn’t help but grin back at him. “Yeah, Buck. I do.”

Suddenly, he knew what his plans for the rest of the evening would be. “I had this whole elaborate date planned out… but now I just wanna sit in bed and watch movies with you… maybe take a bath with you… and catch up on the years of _fun_ we missed out on,” he said with a salacious wink that had the heat rising to your cheeks. “So, whaddya say? Wanna be my Valentine, (Y/N)?” 

You pretended to mull it over and he chuckled before attacking your neck with kisses and nibbles, his beard delightfully scratchy against your soft skin. You giggled and laughed and attempted to push him off, but he was much stronger than you. He relented after a moment, though, hair messy and eyes bright. 

You grinned at him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back to smile up at him. “I’d love to be your Valentine, Sergeant Barnes.”


	4. Dean Winchester x Female!Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Hunter!Reader. Soulmate AU. People add a liquid drop on their tongue & then make out. Sweet aftertaste is compatible. Otherwise, unpleasant & bitter. (Borrowing from Farscape here.) Liquid’s rare (pain in the ass spell, full moon, costly ingredients, etc) so people aren’t eager to use it.) Dean sees Reader be a bad ass. Reader bakes pies for relaxing/coping. Dean’s smitten. Reader’s jaded/guarded so Dean has to convince Reader if they’re compatible. Hope this is ok? It’s my first ask/req.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female!Reader  
> Warnings: swearing, guns  
> A/N: Fair warning, I haven’t watched past Season 6, so some of my references might be out of date/not canon anymore. It might be best if you read this as though it’s set around that season.  
> Also, this is my first time writing for Supernatural. I hope it’s alright.

[Originally posted by winchesterinterrupted](https://tmblr.co/ZixYJk2PUWt2l)

“You sure this is the right address?” Dean asked as he peered out the window at the seemingly innocuous country home across the street. There were other houses nearby, but there was nearly a quarter mile between this house and the next. From just a quick once over, this house seemed just like the rest.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Sam said, just a tinge of annoyance in his voice. “Bobby had me memorize it a while back, but it wasn’t so long ago that I’d forget,” Sam said, ducking down a bit so he too could get a look at the house. He frowned as he looked it up and down, but one look at the numbers beside the door and he nodded in confirmation.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Dean said, wrenching open Baby’s driver’s-side door and stepping out gracefully. He heard Sam hop out behind him and made his way to the trunk, grabbing a few guns and his duffle full of clothes out and letting Sam do the same before he shut it with a loud _thunk_.

They made their way across the pot-hole ridden street and past a car parked on the curb and another parked in the neglected driveway. Even Dean had to pause for a moment to appreciate the American muscle. They didn’t have anything on Baby, but they were fine machines.

“He’s got good taste, I’ll give him that,” Dean muttered with begrudging respect, causing Sam to pause and give the cars a once over, too. He tilted his head and nodded in appreciation, single eyebrow raised.

Dean took another step and froze when his foot hit something hard in the grass. He looked down slowly, half afraid he’d stepped on a landmine or some shit like that. Hunters did some crazy things to protect themselves, after all. However, it just appeared to be a metal beam perhaps a few inches thick, half-obscured by the grass. He nudged the foliage out of the way with his foot, quickly realizing it was a lot longer than he’d first thought. In fact, it curved slowly, seeming to go all the way around the house in a circle.

“Devil’s trap…” he muttered when he spotted the straight metal beams that made up the five-pointed star.

“Huh?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion at his brother.

“Well, good news, Sammy,” Dean said as he returned his attention to his brother as he made his way towards the huge front porch. “Looks like you got the address right,” Dean said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the huge devil’s trap. Sam’s pace faltered for a second as he spotted the giant metal beams, putting two and two together instantly.

“Told ya,” Sam said, turning back to catch up with Dean-

-only to nearly run face-first into him.

He was standing with his hands up, his duffle on the ground next to him and it only took Sam a split second to realize why.

There, on the porch, was a woman. The most beautiful woman Dean had ever seen (and he’d seen a lot of beautiful women).

You.

And you had a saw-off pointed directly at their faces. “What in the fresh hell are you two idgits doin’ on my lawn?”

For once in his life, Dean seemed to be at a loss for words, so it was Sam who spoke up first. “We’re friends of Bobby Singer. He said-”

“Oh no no no,” you said quickly, cutting across Sam’s explanation like a hot knife through butter. “I know who you two are. Ain’t no way in hell I’m helping you two numbskulls,” you said, glaring at the two of them down your gun.

“Please, we only need to lay low for a few days… maybe a week,” Sam said, nearly whispering the last part in the hopes you wouldn’t hear.

No such luck. “A _week_? Boy, you better be kiddin’. You best get back in that car and get the hell out of here before I pump you full of lead for darkening my doorstep,” you said testily.

Sam looked to Dean for help, but he was still looking at you with a slack-jawed expression as he stared up at you. Sam half wondered if he’d been possessed or something, but you were the more immediate concern… you and the hoard of baddies currently after them.

“Bobby said to tell you he’d call it even. If you took us in for a few days, that is,” Sam said, hoping he wasn’t pressing his luck. 

That, however, got you to lower your shotgun a millimeter. “Did he now?”

Sam nodded, happy to finally get a somewhat favorable reaction out of you. You seemed to think about it for a moment before finally lowering your gun, and Sam let out a relieved sigh.

“Fine. I hate having debts, even if… never mind. Just get inside. I hate bein’ out in the open,” you said, eyeing the street up and down warily. You jerked your head back to motion towards the door before turning on your heels and heading inside.

Sam grabbed his bag from where he dropped it on the ground and was surprised to see Dean hadn’t moved an inch, except to follow her with his eyes.

“Dude… you okay?” Sam asked, finally snapping Dean out of his reverie.

He seemed to take a second to collect his thoughts. “Yeah… yeah, I’m good.”

“You don’t _look_ good,” Sam said as they finally made their way onto the porch and towards the door.

“Hey.”

“What?” Sam asked, frowning at his tone.

“You remember all that bullcrap about soul mates Dad used to talk about?” Dean asked in hushed whispers.

“Yeah… why? You think all of that stuff is made up anyway,” Sam said, growing more concerned for his brother by the second. Had he hit his head while he hadn’t been looking?

The two of them stepped through the doorway, both of them taking note of the salt lines and various wards on the back of the door (along with a half-dozen locks) before they closed it. The hallway lead to the kitchen and Dean and Sam had a clear view of you pulling two steaming pies out of the oven.

Oh, he was a goner. “Because I think she’s mine,” Dean murmured.

* * *

The house was a fortress. That had been made clear immediately. All kinds of wards and runes were etched in all sorts of mediums across nearly every surface. Guns were hidden in strategic spots. Windows and doors were lined with salt. The basement had enough food, ammunition, and reagents to outfit a small army of hunters. Like Bobby’s place, it could double as a prison cell if needed.

What was remarkable, though, was that it seemed almost completely normal from the outside. Even inside, the runes were tasteful, as though they were done by an artist. They were a far cry from the hastily-scribbled marks Sam and Dean usually made. Like this, they were almost beautiful.

Out back was a workshop, similarly protected. It was full of an auto mechanic’s equipment. If Dean had to guess, it was where you worked on your cars and maybe others’ as well.

Dean was in the sitting room cleaning his guns when you walked in. You were quiet, but years of being a hunter had honed his senses. Beyond that, though, it was as though he could feel your presence.

“Nice piece you got there,” you said, leaning against the door jamb. Dean glanced up at you and felt his breath leave him in a whoosh like it always did whenever he laid eyes on you.

He glanced down at it then back up at you, crooked smile on his face. “Yeah. It’s been with me through a lot.”

You snorted at that, the sound making Dean’s smile widen. “So I hear. You and your brother get in a lot of shit, you know,” you said, surprising Dean by coming to sit across from him on the couch.

“Oh, believe me. I know,” he said, memories flashing before his eyes. You let him have a second, and he spoke after a moment. “This is a real nice place. You could be besieged for a month and still come out on top.”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, though, because you narrowed your eyes at him. “You better not be bringing an army of anything to my doorstep, Winchester,” you said dangerously, making Dean wince.

“If it makes you feel any better, that definitely would never be our intention,” he said, not wanting to lie to her. He very well may have put her in danger by just being here and the thought made him sick.

You rolled your eyes. “No, not really. But I was pretty sure I knew what I was signing up for when I saw you two on my front lawn.”

There was a pause where Dean mulled your words over. “You still hunting?” he asked, eyeing you from behind those long brown lashes.

You shook your head. “Nah, not really. I’m more of a support unit these days,” you said, eyes far away.

“Whaddya mean?” Dean asked, gun pieces forgotten in his lap as he stared at you curiously.

You shrugged. “Procurement, planning, research, logistics. You name it, I can probably get it for you, or at least find out where or how you can get it. I have an extensive library downstairs, and hunters always need help, though they won’t always admit it,” you explained.

“You never fight, then?”

You grinned at him and Dean’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. “I never said that,” you said mysteriously.

“Bet you couldn’t take me-”

You pulled a gun from under the couch cushion in the blink of an eye and leveled it at Dean’s head. “I dare you to finish that sentence,” you said with a wink and a smirk.

Dean gulped and tried to ignore how tight his pants suddenly felt. “You got me with my pants down here,” he said, motioning to his gun which was still in pieces. _Ah, shit choice of words._

Your eyes traveled down his body and the smirk on your face nearly had him sweating. You casually lowered the gun and shoved it back between the couch cushions. “I got out of the fighting because I wanted out. I can do more back here- and for a longer amount of time- than I can on the front lines. I didn’t quit fighting because I was forced to,” you said as you leaned back into the lumpy couch.

Dean nodded in understanding. He’d been out before, too, but this life always seemed to rope you back in somehow. At least you managed to keep yourself safe. That thought set him at ease.

He reassembled his gun and you watched detachedly, lost in your own thoughts. Finally, the sound of him making the last checks snapped you out of your daze. “The pies should be done cooling now. Do you want a slice?” you asked as you stood up.

Dean smiled from ear to ear. “(Y/N), you never have to ask if I want pie. The answer will always be yes.”

You couldn’t help but smile back at him; his enthusiasm was contagious. “Well, that’s good. I bake them a lot. All kinds,” you said, giving him one last lopsided grin before you turned away to head to the kitchen.

You were stopped, however, by Dean’s hand shooting out to grab your arm.

You spun and glared at him, not liking that a man you’d just met would dare touch you without your permission, even him. He seemed to sense this because he dropped your arm immediately and help up his hands as though to say he meant no harm. “Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering… you said you’re into procurement, right?” he asked.

You nodded, turning back to face him with a confused look on your face.

“You got any Savel extract?” he asked, face unreadable.

“Savel? Why the-” you froze, eyes widening in understanding. But the emotion that flickered across your face was gone in an instant, replaced by the cold woman that had held a shotgun to their faces outside. “No, I don’t have any. I’m going to bed now. Don’t blow up my house while I’m asleep or I’ll kill you,” you said, turning on your heel and speeding out of the room before Dean could get a word in edgewise.

He watched you go, small smirk on his face. _Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go._ “You’re a bad liar, (Y/N)…” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next day, he could tell from the noise outside that you were working in the shop out back. Seeing this as his chance to search your stores without you breathing over his shoulder, he silently slid out of bed, leaving Sam snoring loudly on the bed beside his.

The locks were a bit tricky to pick, but Dean managed it in a decent amount of time. From there, it was only a matter of going through the meticulously-kept shelves downstairs. It took only a minute or so- you kept everything well organized and labeled- and he went upstairs, half-cocked plan ready to execute.

* * *

You were lost in thought under the car you were restoring, so when someone knocked on the door to your shop, you practically flew out from under the car, hand flying to the gun on your hip holster before you remembered you had guests.

Two guests. One of whom you found almost sinfully attractive and perfect. Dean Winchester was a disaster on two legs, but damn did you like him anyway. You told yourself you’d turn them away the moment you saw that black ‘67 Impala park across the street from your house… but then you’d laid eyes on Dean and it was like the entire world shifted.

 _He was attractive, sure, but it wasn’t any more than that,_ you’d told yourself. _A pretty face, a good hunter, a great sense of humor. Nothing more._

But you hadn’t been able to get the man out of your head since the moment you saw him step out of that car, the sight of him haunting you even in your dreams. Your mind had barely even registered his brother behind him.

You sighed and rubbed your hands mostly clean of grease on the towels shoved into your back pocket and opened the door, not surprised and quite pleased to see Dean standing there, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hand. You prayed to god he couldn’t hear your heart threatening to beat out of your chest.

“I, uh, hope you don’t mind. I may have raided your pantry,” he said, offering one of the mugs to you.

You took one of the mugs and gave him the stink eye for good measure. “My answer depends on how good this coffee is,” you said, giving it a gentle blow as you turned back to your car.

“Do you mind if I…?”

you looked at him over your shoulder. He was standing in the doorway, glancing between you and the car you were working on; a ‘69 Boss 429 Mustang. He looked like a kid in a candy shop and it was a struggle to bite back the laugh threatening to bubble up your throat.

“Yeah, fine. C’mon in,” you said, giving him an unenthusiastic wave. He let out a low whistle as he walked around the car, eyeing it in that way only a person who knew cars does. “That Impala in the front. You work on it?”

He paused his assessment of your Mustang to look up at you and nodded. “Had to rebuild it from the ground up once. Took me a few weeks. A spirit possessed it one time, too; drove it right into a brick wall.”

“Jesus…” you muttered, somehow finding yourself next to him. It was like you were caught in his gravitational pull and you quickly stopped and, looking for anything to do, took a sip of your coffee and avoided his gaze. You nearly spit the coffee back out. It was damn bitter. “Hell, Dean. What the fuck did you put in this? Salt? Vinegar? Le-”

Your questions were cut off when his lips found yours. You melted into the kiss, a small whimper escaping you as his tongue darted into your mouth which was open in surprise. The noise pulled a deep rumbling groan from his chest and his arms wrapped around your waist as your fingers tangled themselves in his short hair. Beyond the mind-blowing kiss, though, one sensation rang out clearer than the rest.

Sweet. He tasted sweet. Sweeter than cotton candy, chocolate, or honey. The sweetest thing you’d ever tasted.

_“You got any Savel extract?”_

His question from last night rang out in your mind and you grinned into the kiss. This bastard. He slipped Savel extract into your drink. You should be pissed, but the only thing you could think about was continuing to kiss the man in front of you.

Your soul mate, Dean Winchester.


	5. Cullen Rutherford x Female!Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Valentine’s Day requests! I’d love to see something for Dragon Age, maybe either Solas or Cullen (though Solas is my favorite) and perhaps a flower shop AU? Like the reader has been visiting the shop and has a big crush on the florist but can’t bring themself to say anything until Valentine’s day. Maybe they buy him a bouquet? Super saccharine Love your work! ♥️♥️♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> A/N: AU. Still fantasy, but where Cullen wasn’t a Templar and you weren’t the Inquisitor/Hawke/The Warden

 

[Originally posted by dansey-pants](https://tmblr.co/ZgqdJk2OtYv-t)

The little bell above the door to Kirkwall’s Flower Shop rang out merrily, announcing the arrival of a customer. Cullen glanced up from his book, freezing for a moment when he spotted you. You’d been in a few times, and each time he saw you was like the first. His memory could never quite capture your beauty accurately. 

And he still didn’t have the courage to talk to you. 

It seems you, however, didn’t have that issue.

You looked politely at the floral arrangements around the shop as you slowly meandered your way over to his desk in the back. His heart beat harder the closer you got to him and when you finally turned your gaze to him, he felt it skip a beat completely. 

“Hi there,” you said with a kind smile. 

It took him a second to remember how to speak. “Hello, how can I help you?” he asked, giving you what he hoped was a polite smile. 

“I was actually wondering if you do custom bouquets,” you queried. 

“We do. Price depends on which flowers you choose and the size of the bouquet. Did you have something in mind?” he asked.

You nodded, and leaned forward onto the desk. Cullen felt his cheeks flush at your close proximity and he swallowed thickly. “I’m not worried about price. There’s a man that I’ve liked for quite some time. I was hoping to make a bouquet that will convey my feelings,” you said, eyes downcast and eyes a hundred miles away. 

Cullen’s heart fell to somewhere around the center of the earth. Of course another man had captured your heart already. 

“Of course. Flowers all have different meanings. A bouquet to convey your love for this person, then?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light and professional. “You’re sure you want a bouquet for him, though? Most men don’t appreciate flowers very much.”

You simply smiled, though. “I don’t think that will be an issue.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” he said, not quite able to stop the crooked smile that graced his lips as he looked at you. 

He started moving around the shop, gathering various flowers as he went. Red and white carnations. Heliotrope. Honeysuckle. White Jasmine. Lavender. Red roses. Red tulips. He was so engrossed in the task at hand he didn’t notice you following him around the shop.

“What’s your name? I’ve been in here a few times, but I never caught it,” you said, drawing him from his thoughts. 

“Oh. Cullen. My name’s Cullen,” he said, smiling shyly at you over his shoulder. 

“Nice to officially meet you, Cullen. My name’s (Y/N),” you said, smiling up at him. 

“Nice to meet you, too,” he said quietly, moving back to his desk to make the arrangement. It would be a bit grandiose, but you deserved a bouquet that would make an impression and win the heart of the man you were presenting it to. 

After a few minutes he tied it off and called it good, quickly adding up the total in his head. “That’ll be one silver and two copper, miss (Y/N),” he said.

You rummaged around in your coin purse and pulled out the right amount. You handed the coin over, your fingertips brushing his palm briefly. Cullen relished the brief contact, convinced this would be the last time he saw you as a single woman. He handed the bouquet over and wished you a good day with a smile, gaze instantly dropping back to his desk. 

Which meant he didn’t realize you didn’t leave.

Nor did he see you holding the bouquet out to him until you practically held it under his nose. 

When the leafy green accompaniments and silky red petals made it into his field of view his head shot up. You were standing there, determined- if not a bit embarrassed and nervous- look on your face. 

“Is… is there something wrong with it?” he asked, not comprehending. 

You shook your head. “No… no, it’s for you,” you said, the very act of keeping his gaze seeming to take quite a toll on you. 

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” he said, eyes widening as comprehension dawned on him. “It’s- … I’m the one you like?” he asked, brain refusing to process that information.

You nodded, gaze finally dropping, even though your hand was still held out stubbornly. “I’ve liked you for quite some time… I come into the shop a lot, but I can never work up the courage to talk to you, so… my friend Varric came up with this idea,” you said chancing a glance up at him.

He was smiling from ear to ear and slowly took the bouquet from your hands. “I like you, too, (Y/N). Would… would you like to get dinner later? After the shop closes?” he asked, hopeful light in his eyes. 

You beamed up at him. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’s a date, then.”


	6. Loki Laufeyson x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> For your valentine thingymajig(i like this word) Can you do a reader x loki where the reader has infiltrated the avengers compound as an avenger but she’s (could be he as well i dont really care). The avengers find out and get all butt-hurt but loki believes in her and hes the first to trust her again. Also whats the difference between an imagine, a one-shot, and a drabble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Loki Laufeyson x Reader  
> Warnings: swearing, angst, betrayal  
> A/N: yasss Loki. Also, sorry for the delay on these. I made poor life decisions yesterday.

[Originally posted by thosekidswhohuntmonsters](https://tmblr.co/ZyVV5h2SMyFfc)

One year, three months, sixteen days, ten hours, thirty-five minutes, and four seconds.

That’s how long it took Earth’s mightiest heroes to realize you weren’t all you appeared to be. 

Even with all of Stark’s money and a few of the best spies this world had ever seen, it took them months to sniff you out. 

Which is why you now found yourself in a high-security cell in the basement of the Avengers compound in upstate New York. 

“Just tell us who sent you, (Y/N).” 

The Captain’s voice drew you from your reverie. You stared at those piercing blue eyes through the thick wall of glass. All traces of the shy, kind man you’d come to know were replaced by the cold, hard exterior of Captain America. Still, he didn’t have what it took to break you. 

The red head next to him… she might be a different story. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” you muttered, turning away from them on the rock-like cot in your room. Everything was a sterile white that already had you itching to punch something. Too clean. Too neat.

“Just tell us what we need to know, (Y/N). This doesn’t have to end this way,” Natasha said persuasively, voice as smooth as silk. 

As though she wouldn’t slit your throat the second you looked at Steve sideways now.

_Can’t tell you. Too dangerous. They’ll kill you. Tear you all to pieces… go through anyone to get to you._

When you didn’t speak- or even move- Steve let out a long sigh. “C’mon, Nat. We’re wasting our time here,” Steve said coldly. You could imagine the disappointed, betrayed look on his face in crystal-clear detail. It made your heart plummet to your stomach. 

You weren’t supposed to develop feelings for your marks, but this ragtag group of idiots had grown on you like no other. Eventually, you realized you hated deceiving them. You wanted to stop. Wanted them to find you out so you could stop the charade.

_Catch me. I can’t stop. They won’t let me. Catch me. Lock me away where the sun doesn’t shine. I can’t keep doing this._

“Well… you look like shit.”

You went still. You knew that voice nearly as well as your own. 

“What do you want, Loki?” you asked, trying to sound as detached as possible. Getting close to Loki hadn’t been part of your plan. He was dangerous. Deadly. 

And had enough suspicion surrounding him that he’d cast doubt on any near him, too. 

That didn’t stop you from falling in love with him, though. He was a complicated man with enough twists and turns in his soul to keep your guessing for the rest of your life. 

You liked it. He was adventure, wild and dangerous. A promise of fun and mischief. Simple in his complexity. 

Not bad on the eyes, either.

“Why did you do it?” he asked, sounding nothing more than politely curious. 

You snorted. “You don’t have any right to judge me,” you said scathingly. 

_Run. Away from me. Go. Before you make things worse for yourself._

You could practically see him regarding you as he thought. “No, I suppose I don’t… and I’m not. But I _am_ curious.”

You spun to face him, unable to keep your composure any longer. “What do you want me to say, Loki? That I’m sorry? That I didn’t mean it? That it’s all some big misunderstanding? Well, I’m not going to fucking say it. Any of it,” you spat. He didn’t so much as twitch.

His next words made your breath catch in your throat. “What of us, then? Was that all a lie, too?” he asked, regarding you coolly. He was so deathly still that you knew he was struggling with his emotions.

You set your jaw and took a deep breath which you exhaled through your nose. “You don’t mean anything to me, Loki. You never did. I was just using you to throw suspicion off of myself,” you said as you glared at him.

It felt like you were being stabbed in the heart as you spoke. Your mind was racing.

_Buy it. Believe it. Don’t attach yourself to me. Not when you’re just beginning to build bridges with everyone else. Save yourself like you always do, you fool._

There, in the back of your mind, was a smaller voice, _I love you. Please, don’t leave me alone. Please. I beg of you._

You turned away and pulled your knees to your chest. “Goodbye, Loki. Don’t come back. I don’t want to see your face again.”

You didn’t hear him leave, but he was always a quiet one. Moving around undetected by even Natasha and Bucky seemed to be a special skill of his. You couldn’t bring yourself to turn around and check; the sight of the room on the other side of the glass being empty where just a moment before Loki had been… now _that_ might break you.

So when a pair of lean muscular arms wrapped themselves around your waist, you couldn’t help the sob that escaped your chest.

“Please don’t lie to me, love…” he murmured, breath tickling your ear. You leaned back into his chest and let the tears flow down your cheeks. It was all too much, and you felt your resolve crumble away in that instant.

“I’m sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry. Please… please, I can’t- I can’t lose you. Not you,” you choked out between hiccuping sobs.

He ran his fingers through your hair and placed a kiss to your temple. “I’m not going anywhere, Dove,” he whispered. At that, you managed to calm down a bit, although tears still flowed freely down your cheeks. “Please talk to us. Talk to me… so I can drive my knives through the hearts of anyone who’s ever tried to manipulate or hurt you,” he said, voice somehow both endearing and deadly. 

You snorted and wiped your tears from your face before you turned to him. You were wearing an amused smile and the sight made the corners of Loki’s own lips turn upwards. “I love you, Loki Laufeyson. And that’s the truth,” you whispered as you rested your forehead against his and ran your fingers through his long black hair. 

His bright grey eyes locked onto you, sparkling with mischief and emotion as he spoke. “I love you, too. And if you ever tell anyone how sappy you make me, I’ll be forced to kill you to save face,” he joked.

You let out a short huff of laughter which he shared, a deep rumble of a chuckle in his chest. “Duly noted, my God of Mischief.” 

His grin turned a little more feral and you felt a thrill of anticipation run through you. “I do so love when you call me that.” 

“God of Mischief?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He truly was one for all the pomp and circumstance.

He smiled and shook his head. “Yours.”


	7. College!Peter Parker x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, for your valentines day thingy Could you do a College! Peter Parker x Reader and it be fluffy af Like maybe reader is super close to Bucky (like shes constantly hugging him and makes him give her piggy back rides idk) and Peter thinks that they are actually dating but then Bucky asks if she has plans for Valentines and reader gets all sad because she doesn’t and Peter panics and asks her out in front of Bucky. IDK I just love you and I feel like Spidy doesn’t get enough love sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: College!Peter Parker x Reader  
> Warnings: None… I think.  
> A/N: Obviously an AU a few years in the future where Peter is in college and therefore 18+

[Originally posted by tomhstories](https://tmblr.co/ZRIZKd2QZN3eL)

Peter watched as you passed through the kitchen in a whirlwind, grabbing food and coffee while juggling your backpack and coat. His homework lay forgotten on the table in front of him, too distracted by your very presence to bother giving it any attention. 

“You should really sit down and eat, Doll,” Bucky said with a frown from his spot at the kitchen island. Beside him, Steve nodded in agreement.

You barely even flinched at the request as you shoved a piece of toast in your mouth. “Can’t, Buck. I’m late,” you said hurriedly. Peter frowned when you slung an arm around him and placed a kiss to his cheek before giving Steve a hug and dashing for the door. 

You paused at the doorway and turned to look at Peter, whose heart immediately began thumping loudly in his chest at your sudden attention. “See you in class later, Peter?” you asked, giving him a tentative smile. Peter nodded eagerly, his voice having spontaneously left him the moment you looked at him. You smiled at him. “Cool.”

And then you ran out the door. 

Bucky and Steve had watched the entire thing and when Peter finally looked back at them with a goofy grin on his face he felt himself pale dangerously at the look on Bucky’s face.

He looked murderous.

Which, for an assassin with a metal arm, meant he was absolutely fucking terrifying. 

“I’m just gonna- I’ll go study in my room,” he said, quickly gathering his books up and making a hasty exit, books teetering dangerously in his arms. 

“Bucky…” Peter heard Steve say chastizingly, but Peter practically ran to his room and didn’t overhear anything said between them after that.

* * *

The clock hit 12:50pm and your professor dismissed the class. You and Peter stood up and gathered your things, chatting absently as you moved. You made it out of the building and towards the parking lot slowly, enjoying each other’s company. Peter was sure if Bucky saw the two of you together he’d punch his lights out.

Finally, he asked that question he’d been dreading. Why he wanted to hurt himself like that was beyond him. “So… you have plans with Bucky later?” 

You thought about it for a second and even pulled out your phone to check. “No… why?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, cause… cause it’s Valentine’s Day,” Peter said, gaze glued to the ground. 

You sounded good and confused now. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Peter’s gaze flew upwards to your face, but he quickly looked away nervously. “Well, he’s your boyfriend, so-”

“What?” you stopped in your tracks, face unreadable. 

“Bucky’s your boyfriend, so I’m sure you guys are doing something tonight… right?” 

You stared blankly at him for a second before wordlessly pulling out your phone and typing something Peter couldn’t quite see without straining his neck quite obviously. You shoved your phone back into your pocket and looked up at him and Peter tried very hard to look like he hadn’t just been trying to sneak a peek at your phone.

“Peter, Bucky’s not my boyfriend,” you said, deadpan.

“What? But you always hug him and give him kisses and you used to ask him to give you piggy back rides and-”

“Peter,” you cut across him. He instantly snapped his mouth shut and stared at you in confusion. “Bucky’s not my boyfriend. He’s my grand uncle.” 

Peter’s eyes widened comically and you had to bite back a laugh. “He- You- What?” he asked, flabbergasted. 

You laughed at that. “My Grandma Rebecca is his sister. We’re family.” 

Peter’s mouth opened and closed a few times and you made a mental note of how he looked like a fish out of water. “So… not dating?”

You made a face. “Ew. No. Even if we weren’t related he’s over a hundred years old. I mean even if you count biological years he’s still got like ten years on me.”

Peter frowned and looked at the ground. “Oh.”

You peered at him, head tilted slightly. “Why do you ask?” 

Peter went beet red. “No reason.”

You paused before plastering a smile on your face. “Oh, alright then. Let’s get back to base, yeah? Before Tony sends Steve and Natasha after us.”

Peter nodded and avoided your gaze. After a moment, his head shot back up, confused expression on his face. “Hey, what did you send on your phone a minute ago?” he asked curiously.

The grin on your face reminded him violently of Natasha and the glint in your eyes reminded him of Bucky. “Oh, I told the group chat you thought Bucky was my boyfriend.”

Peter went tomato red again as he pulled out his phone. Sure enough, the group chat had exploded with messages and he saw quite a few witty, sarcastic ones from Tony, Clint, and Sam. He supposed it was a blessing Loki didn’t have a phone.

* * *

“Stupid. Coward. Idiot.” Peter thumped his head lightly against his desk with each word. He paused his berating of himself when he heard the scuffle outside his door.

“Buck, come on- you can’t just-”

But Steve’s protests apparently didn’t stop Bucky because a second later he kicked the door open, six feet of muscle and anger blocking the light from the hallway. 

Peter gulped loudly. “Uh, hi, Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers. Can… can I help you?” he squeaked. 

Bucky stalked forward and stopped barely and inch from Peter who’d reflexively stood up in case he had to defend himself. “Fix it,” Bucky spat.

“Wha- I don’t-” 

“Fix it!” Bucky hissed again. This close, Peter could feel his breath on his face. 

Steve sighed; Peter could just barely spot a broad shoulder and the top of Steve’s blond head past Bucky. “Bucky, you gotta use your words.”

Bucky took a deep breath and took a half step back. “She’s sad. (Y/N). I can’t fix it. Not this. Already tried. Grow a pair and ask her out,” he said, glaring down his nose at Peter.

“Wait, what? You… _want_ me to ask her out?” he asked, utterly caught off guard. 

Bucky scoffed. “Hell no. But you make her happy. I see the way you look at each other. I’m not blind.”

“She likes me?” Peter asked, the words sounding foreign in his mouth even though he’d been wishing for them to be true for months. Years, even.

“Go ask her yourself and find out, punk,” Bucky said as he crossed his arms. 

Peter nodded, mind going a million miles per hour, and moved to step around Bucky’s large frame, but his metal hand shot out and stopped him in his tracks. “If you hurt her, I want you to know- in no uncertain terms- you’ll regret it. I won’t go into details. I don’t need to. Just know I’m a man of my word,” Bucky said darkly. Steve sighed and shook his head, burying his face in his hands in exasperation.

Peter gulped and nodded. “I understand, Sergeant Barnes, sir.” 

Bucky gave him one last glance before he removed his hand and nodded. “Then _go_.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He bolted from the room, eager to leave The Winter Soldier behind.

He found you in minutes, knowing the places you liked to frequent off the top of his head. When you saw him rush into the room you smiled, though one of your brows was lifted in confusion. Even from this far away, Peter could tell you’d been crying recently. Your eyes were still a little puffy and red. 

“Hey, Peter… what’s up?” you asked casually.

“DoyouwannagoonadatewithmeforValentine’sDay?” he asked, words blurring together in his haste to get them out.

You stared at him blankly, nod understanding. “Sorry… what?” 

“You. Me. Valentine’s Day?” he asked haltingly, finer speech eluding him under your gaze. 

But you finally seemed to understand, wide grin lighting your face up; one Peter instantly found himself mimicking as his heart soared. “Yeah, Peter. I’d love to be your Valentine.”


	8. Galentine's Day (MCU Ladies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> So if your Valentine’s countdown haven’t all been decided, what about doing Galentine’s Day with the best MCU ladies?? As great as romantic stuff is I just think celebrating lady friends is the best!! ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: Swearing? Probably swearing. Drinking.  
> A/N: I won’t be including any characters from Black Panther as I don’t know any of them well enough to feel like I could do them justice with my writing. Sorry :( I hope that changes once I go see the movie when it comes out! <3 (not pictured: Mantis and Helen Cho). It’s 3 am and I haven’t quality checked this yet so there are going to be errors.

 

Pepper checked over her guest list one last time. Assuming the world didn’t end by the end of the night, it would be a fun, interesting evening. There would be enough firepower in the tower tonight to give any organization or government pause and Pepper prayed, briefly, that her tower would stay in one piece. 

“Miss Potts, the guests have begun arriving.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Direct them to this level, if you would.”

“Right away, Miss Potts.” 

Pepper looked out over the balcony, giving it one last approving nod before going over to the bar and grabbing herself a drink from the bartender she hired for tonight. 

She wasn’t surprised when the elevator door opened to reveal Maria, May, Daisy, and Jemma. She wasn’t technically privy to SHIELD intel anymore, but she had a tip that SHIELD had a mission in the area recently. 

“Maria! Agent May. Good to see you! And you, Daisy. Jemma,” Pepper said, giving them welcoming smiles. Daisy and Jemma gawked open-mouthed at the decorations and entertainment and even Maria and May gave everything approving nods.

“Thanks for the invite, Pepper,” Maria said cordially, giving Pepper a side hug and kiss to the cheek.

“Oh, it was my pleasure. Need an escape from those stupid men in our lives sometimes, right?” At this, each woman nodded, though Jemma was a little less enthusiastic about it than the others. 

“You went all out,” Daisy said appreciatively. “Is that bar fully stocked?” she asked with just a hint of mischief. 

Pepper nodded. “Yes, help yourself. We’re putting everything on Tony’s tab tonight.”

At that May cracked a smirk. “I’ll drink to that,” she said as she made a beeline for the bar, closely followed by Daisy and Jemma. Maria, however, stuck around for a moment longer. 

“What else did you bring in?” Maria asked with seemingly innocent curiosity, although Pepper caught the double meaning in her question. 

“Well, there’s the full bar, the dance floor that we’ll fire up later… the room next door is a mini theater and it’ll play movies of our choice all night… next to that I’ve set up a spa room that holds up to five of us at a time. There’s a buffet on the other end of this room, but if you don’t like what’s there you can order it and we’ll have it delivered or made.”

Maria clicked her tongue and nodded. “You really did go all out, Pepper,” Maria said appreciatively. 

Pepper nodded. “Well, the world’s a big place and it feels like it’s getting bigger by the day. It’s not just you, me, and Natasha anymore.” 

Maria chuckled ruefully. “You can say that again. We have the entirety of Asgard settling in Northern Europe right now. It’s been a mess for the UN.”

Pepper laughed. “Thor always did know how to stir up trouble. I sometimes wonder if he’s supposed to be the God of Mischief and not his brother.” 

Maria’s face darkened. “I still owe that bastard a kick to the groin… and maybe a dagger in the eye.”

“Hey now, leave that for tomorrow. Today we relax and appreciate female solidarity… by drinking a lot and watching horrible romance movies while eating too much chocolate,” Pepper said, hoping to draw Maria out of those darker thoughts.

Maria nodded good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah. Got it.”

“I hate to interrupt, Miss Potts, but you have more guests on the way,” came FRIDAY’s Irish brogue in her ear. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” 

“More guests?” Maria asked, to which Pepper nodded. “Pepper… how many people did you invite?” 

Pepper avoided Maria’s gaze which was Maria’s cue to worry. “Just a few.”

“Pepper, what-”

The elevator dinged open, revealing a blonde and a black-haired woman whom Maria recognized instantly. Maria turned a wide-eyed what the fuck stare on Pepper before he composed herself and headed to the bar. 

Trish Walker cut a path straight to Pepper the moment she spotted her, Jessica trailing along haplessly behind her, looking both uncomfortable and bored. 

“Pepper Potts, I’m-”

“Trish Walker, I know. I love your talk show,” Pepper gushed, taking the blonde’s outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake. 

Pepper glanced over Trish’s shoulder at Jessica Jones, who seemed to planning out every possible route of escape… or making plans to break everything in sight. “And you must be Jessica Jones. Thank you so much for accep-”

“I’m only here for the free booze, lady,” Jessica said dismissively, not sparing another glance after she spotted the bar. 

Pepper’s smile faltered for a moment before it plastered itself back onto her face and she turned her attention back to Trish. 

“I’m sorry about… that,” Trish said, grimacing as Jessica reached behind the bar (much to the chagrin of the bartender) and immediately began pouring herself shots. “She’s using glasses instead of drinking straight from the bottle, though, so that’s… an improvement.” 

“Charming,” Maria remarked dryly. 

“I’ll… try to make sure she doesn’t destroy anything,” Trish said, giving Pepper and Maria a polite nod before practically running over to Jessica. 

Maria turned to Pepper, who avoided the brunette’s gaze. “Seriously? Jessica Jones?” 

Pepper shrugged helplessly. “What? She’s powered, a hero to the people, intelligent-”

“A raging alcoholic… and a sarcastic bitch if the rumors are to be believed,” Maria supplied, giving Pepper and unimpressed stare. 

But Pepper held her ground. “She’s been through a lot and deserves a chance to relax for once… and her friend, Trish, is my favorite radio talkshow host.” 

Maria smirked. “So you’re killing two birds with one stone. Trying to convince her to join the team and you get to meet Miss Walker. Nice.”

“Miss Potts, more guests have arrived.” 

Sure enough, the elevator doors opened a second later and out stepped two people Pepper was pretty sure would be no-shows.

“Sharon! Bobbi! I’m so glad you made it!” Pepper said excitedly. At the sound of those names, Jemma, May and Daisy looked up from the conversation that they’d been having. Daisy and Jemma practically ran to Bobbi to give her a hug and Melinda followed at a more subdued pace, but it was clear she was just as happy to see the woman. Maria immediately gravitated to Sharon, who greeted Pepper politely, per usual. Jessica took one look at the happy reunion and down another two shots. Trish had apparently given up on trying to curb Jessica’s bad habits already and took a shot herself. 

Pepper barely had time to say hi to Bobbi and Sharon before the elevator door opened again. 

This time, the entire room went silent. There, standing in the doorway and looking distinctly out of place, was Gamora and Nebula. 

“Gamora! Nebula! I didn’t think you would make it. Last I heard you weren’t even on the planet,” Pepper said, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. 

They at least stepped off of the elevator, which was progress. Nebula looked like she was about to kill someone and Gamora looked quite unsure of herself in this environment. “We weren’t,” Gamora said shortly. 

“What changed?” Pepper inquired curiously. At this point, more of the conversation had returned and the two seemed to relax a hair. 

Gamora glared and Pepper’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “I tried to kill Quill so we decided it was best we take some time off of the ship. And Nebula refuses to let me out of her sight, so-” she gestured vaguely to Nebula, whose black eyes seemed to stare through Pepper. Or, more accurately, glare straight through Pepper.

It dawned on Pepper suddenly that they were down a person. “Where’s Mantis? Is she not coming?” 

Nebula and Gamora turned around and seemed genuinely surprised to not see the antennaed woman standing behind them. “You were supposed to keep track of her,” Gamora said, glaring at her sister. 

Nebula stuck her chin out and glared down her nose at her sister. “I’m not her keeper.” 

“You are when I say ‘look after Mantis’!” Gamora said angrily, moving as though to strike Nebula who looked ready to beat her sister to a pulp, but they were interrupted by the elevator opening. 

“Alright, which one of you lost this?” came a familiar voice. Pepper leaned to the side to look past the blue and green women, a smile on her face when she saw Mantis and Natasha there. Mantis was following Natasha like a moth to the flame but every time she got close to touch the blonde Natasha batted her hand away. 

“That would be her,” Gamora said, pointing a finger accusingly at her sister. 

“Gamora! Nebula! I have made a friend!” Mantis said excitably, smiling at the two of them. Gamora let out a sigh and Nebula rolled her eyes so hard that Pepper was worried she’d pull something.

“Sure you did,” Natasha said, giving Mantis one last glance before she made her way towards the bar to pour herself a drink. 

If Pepper wasn’t mistaken, she was pretty sure she heard Jessica mutter something along the lines of “They’re fucking blue and green. And that chic’s got antennas.” Apparently Trish wasn’t capable of getting Jessica to keep her mouth shut. 

Maria sidled back up next to Pepper and gave her a gentle nudge to the ribs. “Quite the lineup you’ve put together here. A team like this wouldn’t have had any trouble back in 2012,” Maria said casually. 

Pepper grinned. “I wish we could say they’d work better together, but…” they watched as Nebula and Jessica glared daggers at each other and Daisy, Bobbi, and May all sized up Natasha, who was determinedly ignoring them while she talked to Sharon. 

Maria snorted. “Yeah, I see your point. How many left?” 

Pepper checked her list. “Just five. Jane and Darcy couldn’t make it. Something about studying ancient ruins in deadly caverns deep underground? I didn’t understand a word of it, but apparently it meant today was a no-go.” 

Maria _tsked_. “Damn. I know Jemma would have loved to meet Jane. Oh well. So, who are the other-”

The elevator opened once again and out stepped two women who couldn’t have been more unalike in their mannerisms if they’d tried. 

Sif and Valkyrie stepped out of the elevator. Like Jessica, Valkyrie made a beeline for the bar without more than a simple “hey,” although Sif made her way regally over to Pepper. 

“Lady Potts. Thank you for your invitation to today’s event. I was quite pleased to receive it.” 

Pepper beamed at the tall, composed brunette. “It was my pleasure, Lady Sif. Is the resettling of the Asgardian people going well?” 

Sif’s smile became a bit strained. “It is going. That is all I can hope for.” 

Pepper nodded in understanding. “It’s going to be a long road, but your people are strong. You’ll manage it yet.”

Sif nodded and gave Pepper a benevolent smile before excusing herself to go talk to Jemma, May, Bobbi, and Daisy, all of whom she seemed to know. 

A glance at the bar revealed Jessica and Valkyrie had quickly become drinking buddies. Very silent, broody drinking buddies. It at least freed Trish to go and talk to other people. The blond didn’t seem to have any trouble making friends with other people. The same could not be said for Gamora, Nebula, and Jessica. 

“Asgardians. I should have expected that. So who’s left?” 

“Well, I sent an invitation to-” 

The elevator door opened and the person in the car immediately caught Natasha’s attention. She hopped off of her bar stool, two drinks in hand, and the moment Wanda spotted her she relaxed a bit. Pepper could tell Daisy, Jemma, and Trish were trying hard not to stare, although Jessica had no such issues. Mantis’ reaction was the most interesting, though. She walked straight up to Wanda and tilted her head as she looked the woman up and down. Wanda tried to hold her gaze, but her eyes kept darting up to the antennae. Pepper sensed a bomb of epic proportions if this went south. 

“Would you like to be my friend?” Mantis asked finally, huge almost creepy grin on her face.

Wanda blinked once, twice, glanced at Natasha who gave her a helpless shrug, then finally turned back to Mantis. “Yes?” she said hesitantly.

Mantis let out a cheer and ran back to Nebula and Gamora, who’d been watching the entire thing (Nebula was double-fisting drinks). “Gamora! Nebula! I made another friend!” she said excitedly. Nebula let out an audible groan and Gamora’s face was carefully neutral. 

“That just leaves…” 

Right on cue, the elevator opened again, revealing Hope van Dyne and Helen Cho. 

“Helen! I trust your flight over was alright?” Pepper asked kindly, giving the woman a small bow. 

“Pepper, yes! It was perfect, thank you.”

“And you, Hope? How was your flight?” Pepper asked as she turned her attention to the severe woman. 

Hope smirked, eyes alight with amusement. “Yeah, it was good.” 

Pepper smiled. “Well, now that you’ve arrived we’re officially all here! Let the Galentine’s Day celebration begin!” 

The proclamation was somewhat ruined by Jessica’s annoyed comment. “Such a stupid fucking name.” To which Valkyrie nodded and hummed in agreement. 

* * *

“We are not watching Magic Mike,” Hope said, glaring at the assembled crowd. Gamora, Nebula, Sif, Mantis and Valkyrie looked completely lost, but the Eathers had divided into two sides. Pro Magic Mike and Anti Magic Mike. There was some murmured agreement from Sharon, Jemma, and Helen.

“It’s a cinematographic masterpiece,” Bobbi argued. 

Sharon opened her mouth to argue, but Natasha took the DVD out of Helen’s hands and handed it to May, who shoved it into the DVD player. No one tried to stop them.

And so, with some annoyed grumbling, all of them settled into the fancy home theater seats. 

Throughout the entire movie, Daisy, Jessica, Valkyrie, and Bobbi made lewd comments. Jemma and Trish were having a surprisingly serious conversation. Sharon and Hope, for all their earlier sentiments, shushed them the entire time, though that was perhaps their hatred for talking during a movie and nothing else. Waiters came in and out, delivering food and drink, and by the time the sequel was over, the dance floor was up and running and they were all intoxicated enough to go dancing. 

There was a contest to see who could best teach the aliens to twerk (which Maria won, shocking everyone) which ended in a lot of laughter and flailing. At some point Valkyrie had pulled out the Asgardian liquor so even Sif was tipsy and Jessica was absolutely smashed. 

At the request of others, Wanda floated people through the air for fun. This ended when Valkyie and Jessica started throwing things at them. 

At one point, Daisy had tried to sneak into the spa room and take pictures of Natasha and May with face masks on.

It didn’t end well for Daisy.

At one point Helen and Jemma sequestered themselves to a corner and discussed topics that no one else present had a snowball’s chance in hell at understanding except _maybe_ Sif, Gamora, and Nebula. 

Mantis walked around and changed people’s mood for fun if they asked them. She even put Bobbi to sleep as a joke. Bobbi had taken it surprisingly well, considering. 

At some point the party nearly devolved into an arm wrestling contest, but Pepper put a stop to it before Jessica and Valkyrie could destroy her building. 

But then Hope shrunk all of the contenders down and they had a miniature fight ring in the center of the room. 

Valkyrie won.

What surprised everyone, though, was when Gamora managed to go drink for drink with her. 

“Two livers,” Gamora explained with a sloppy smile. Nebula just rolled her eyes.

Mantis ate one of everything from the buffet table. 

No, really.

If she could chew it, it got eaten.

That included wax decorations. 

She vomited an hour into the party.

Natasha and May had a staring contest. 

There was no winner. 

They still haven’t blinked. 

Daisy eventually called it a tie, but they still haven’t blinked.

Jemma spent hours trying to convince Hope to tell her about the tech she’d used to miniaturize the other women, but Hope simply stared at her until she became uncomfortable and left her alone.

At one point Tony had tried to pay them all a visit.

For some reason, eighteen pairs of murderous eyes sent him scrambling back into the elevator. 

None of the guys had tried to intrude on the celebration since.

Finally, the last song of the night finished at midnight and it was officially Valentine’s Day. 

One by one, Pepper’s guests left. Some more intoxicated that others.

“Thanks- _hic_ -for hostin’, Pepper. That was a blast,” Bobbi said, giving Pepper a long hug before swaying her way to the elevator. 

May just gave Pepper a small smile and nod before she caught up to Bobbi, likely to make sure the woman didn’t end up in a ditch somewhere… or more likely, throw some lowlife in a ditch somewhere, dead.

“Pepper!” It was Daisy and Jemma, who were beaming, obviously a little tipsy still. “Thanks for inviting us. It was a ton of fun,” Daisy said sincerely. “Yes it was quite… enlightening,” Jemma said, glancing around the room at the assembled women. “Invite us to next year’s celebration, alright?” Daisy asked, to which Pepper nodded.

“Of course.” 

With one last smile they departed, hopping into the elevator with May and Bobbi. 

Natasha, Sharon, and Wanda were next. “Thanks for the invitation, Pepper. I had fun,” Natasha said, giving Pepper a goodbye kiss on the cheek. For how strong her breath smelled, she was surprisingly coherent and composed.

Wanda gave her a smile, which was more than Pepper got out of the quiet young woman. “That was fun. I wasn’t expecting that. Thank you,” she said earnestly, chancing a glance over her shoulder at the other women, especially Daisy and Mantis.

Sharon gave Pepper a light hug. “Are Steve and I still on for brunch with you and Tony next weekend?” she asked. 

Pepper nodded. “Of course. Can’t wait to see you!” 

Sharon beamed at Pepper and like that, the three of them were gone, headed back to the Avengers Base in upstate New York.

The next pairing surprised Pepper a bit, but then again, that had been the point, hadn’t it? Female solidarity. 

Valkyrie, Jessica, and Trish approached her next. Well, Trish and Valkyrie did. Jessica was unconscious and draped over Valkyrie’s shoulders. For Trish and Valkyrie’s sake, Pepper hoped she didn’t wake up in that position. 

“Thanks for the booze, Potts. That was fun,” Valkyrie said and, without any further preamble, headed for the door.

Trish was tipsy which was probably at least partially why Valkyrie was carrying Jessica and not her… and also why Pepper got a huge hug from the blonde. “Thank you so much for the invite, Miss Potts.”

“Please, Pepper is fine.” 

The blonde smiled. “Pepper, then. I feel a lot better knowing that Jessica has people out there that understand, even if she won’t acknowledge that. And maybe, if we’re lucky, she managed to make a friend today. One that doesn’t want to kill her.” 

Pepper laughed at that. “One can only hope.”

Without any further ado, Trish raced to the elevator before doors closed, sliding in just in time. 

Helen and Hope were next. They, however, were so absorbed in their discussion, that they nearly left without saying goodbye. 

“Oh! Pepper!” Helen said just as she was about to step into the elevator. 

She walked (and sometimes swayed) her way over to Pepper. “Thank you so much for hosting this party, Pepper. It was so very enjoyable,” Helen said sweetly. 

“Thank you for coming, Helen. Have a safe flight back home,” Pepper said happily. She turned to Hope and gave her a wink. “You too.”

Hope smirked and nodded. “If I find out Stark got a hold of my technology, I’ll be back,” she said, voice dangerous but light. 

Pepper only smiled. “I know, Miss Van Dyne. Rest assured, Stark and I have no plans to pursue that technology unless you give us express permission to do so.” 

Hope seemed to accept that, at least, and gave Pepper a half smile before disappearing into the elevator with Helen. 

The last group was a bit surprising, too. Sif, Nebula, Gamora, and Mantis. 

“Do I even want to know?” Pepper asked, glancing between the odd quartet. 

“We’re going to train together tomorrow and we’re Mantis’ ride home,” Gamora said stiffly. For having down as much liquor as Valkyrie, she seemed surprisingly sober. 

“Ah, now that makes sense. I trust you’ll be doing this on a very, very unpopulated area?” Pepper asked severely. 

Sif nodded and if there was one person she trusted out of this group, it was her. “We will ensure no innocent bystanders are harmed. I cannot make the same assurance for the flora and fauna, though.”

“You’re worried about the trees?” Nebula asked, glaring disbelievingly at the Asgardian. Gamora only rolled her eyes. 

“We’re going now. Thank you for your hospitality.” 

And then, it was only Maria and Pepper. 

“You did a good thing,” Maria said, startling Pepper out of her thoughts. 

“All I did was throw a party,” Pepper said, raising an eyebrow at the spy. 

Maria scoffed. “Keep telling yourself that. We’re not stupid. We know what’s coming. Thank you for helping us get our minds off that, even if only for an evening,” she said sincerely.

Pepper smiled at Maria. “Go home, Agent Hill,” she said kindly.

Maria smiled and engulfed Pepper in a hug. “Get some sleep, too. Tony’s gonna need you… more than usual that is.” 

Pepper smiled and hugged her back for a moment before the broke apart. “Good night, Maria.”

“Good night, Pepper. Happy Galentine’s Day.”

“Happy Galentine’s Day.”


	9. Bucky x Reader (2a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to greeneyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Please angst where reader is in love with Bucky and the two promised to hang out on VDAY as bestfriends without dates but Bucky forgets and brings some girl from a bar home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader?  
> Warnings: Tuesday is Angstday, swearing AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGSSSTTTTTT  
> Word Count: ~1,437  
> A/N: I don’t understand you people but I love you anyway. Enjoy your pain and suffering.

[Originally posted by itsfuckingvampire](https://tmblr.co/ZSYqFm288KeVh)

> “Let’s spend Valentine’s Day together, then.” His steel blue eyes and subdued smile flashed in your mind. 
> 
> You remember smiling and nodding. “Sounds like a plan.”

You sat down on the couch in the common room with a huff. After hours of work, you were finally done with your preparations. You glanced at your phone and breathed out a sigh of relief. Finished with thirty-four minutes to spare. One by one you ticked the list of things off in your head and, satisfied your not-a-date with Bucky was as ready as it was going to be, you got up from the couch with a groan and resolved to clean yourself up a bit in the shower. 

You spent way too long in front of your closet wrapped in a towel, body rapidly cooling against the cooler air of your bedroom. Eventually, you chose casual clothes, not wanting to give Bucky a clue as to your feelings. 

You see, you’d been in love with the Winter Soldier for some time, but he didn’t seem to return your feelings. You’d accepted that. He didn’t owe you anything (not that that was how love worked, anyway). You were happy just being able to be around him.

The lack of women in his life made that easier, though. You shrugged on a pair of black joggers and tied the drawstring absently, definitely not thinking about his deft metal fingers undoing the knot you’d just made. With a shake of your head you cleared your baser thoughts and pulled on your bra. A simple Captain America tank (a gag gift from Sam) finished the outfit out. You put on simple eyeliner and a bit of mascara. With a nod in the mirror, you took a deep breath and headed downstairs. On the way back down to the common room you checked your phone. 

Bucky was due back in ten minutes. A check on the food in the kitchen only reaffirmed that your timing was nearly perfect. Everything should be a ready just ten or so minutes after he got back, giving him time to take a quick shower and change before the Single People Party began. 

You had ulterior motives, of course. You wanted to spend time with Bucky. You were in love with the man, after all. You spent every moment you could with the kind, tall brunette. Deep inside you were grimly satisfied Bucky was spending Valentine’s Day with you and not another woman. It kept that hope alive in your chest.

You browsed your phone to pass the time. The article you’d been reading was so interesting you didn’t realize Bucky was late until it was already ten minutes past when he was supposed to show up. 

_Ah well_ , you thought absently. _Debriefing runs late all the time._ The ovens in the communal kitchen dinged and you raced over and pulled all of your dishes out. You’d never tell him, but these were special family recipes passed down along the generations. They were your secret weapon today. 

By the time you pulled everything out and set the table for two, it was twenty minutes past when Bucky was supposed to have arrived. You started to worry now, though you knew FRIDAY would inform you if anything catastrophic had happened. Still, Bucky was punctual (something about being ex military and a man from the 40′s just had _being on time_ coded into his DNA). 

You sent him a text after a brief wait (you didn’t want to come off as clingy and scare him away). 

_Hey, Buck. Just wanna make sure you’re ok. Didn’t forget about our plans tonight, right? If you did, I’ll be forced to tell Sam your deepest, darkest secret. You know which one I’m talking about._

It was a joke and he’d know it, but you seriously were trying hard not to worry. The text went through and you waited patiently for a response (he still wasn’t very good at texting, though he was miles ahead of Steve who still took minutes to type out one sentence). 

A minute passed, then, two. Then three. You sat at the table as the clock chimed out his tardiness, 25 minutes past when he was originally due in. 

Did Bucky forget about your ~~date~~ hangout? Did he forget about _you_? 

“FRIDAY, where’s Sergeant Barnes?” you asked the AI, anxiety getting the better of you. 

“Sergeant Barnes has just arrived on the premises, miss (Y/L/N),” FRIDAY informed you. 

You breathed a sigh of relief, grin returning to your face. Of course he didn’t forget about you. He just had to be fashionably late. Drama queen. 

When you heard the elevator door open, you stood up with a grin, anxiety forgotten with the promise of seeing Bucky. He always managed to chase your grey clouds away, even when he was the cause of them. 

“Bout time, Buck. Food was ge-”

You froze at the sight in front of you. Bucky was tumbling out of the elevator… with a woman you’d never seen before. His right arm was around her waist and his metal arm was up her shirt and judging from the way the material was moving, his hand was under her bra. Their lips were tangled together in a messy, desperately hot kiss. Her thigh was hooked on his hip and there was some definite grinding from both sides. Your mind tried to process what was happening. You attempted to say something witty or charming, like a _friend_ of Bucky’s would. 

But all that came out was a sort of strangled noise that was easily drowned out by the noises Bucky and the mystery woman were making. You’d been standing there for what felt like an eternity, but they were so lost in each other that they hadn’t even noticed you yet. 

The woman, however, happened to open her eyes and, of course, her gaze landed directly on you before you could make an exit. 

“What the fuck,” she said with a hint of disgust as she stared at you, removing her leg from around Bucky’s waist so she could stand up straight. Bucky’s metal hand slid from underneath her shirt, but you could still barely breathe. His blue eyes stayed glued to the beauty in front of him, not even a flicker of notice for you in them.

Somehow, your brain managed for form words even though- for all you knew- it was a deserted wasteland. “Geeze, Buck. You know you’re supposed to give the group chat a heads up if you have someone over.” The smile on your face was so fake you were sure even Steve could tell it wasn’t genuine, but you didn’t care. You had to get away. Had to get away now. 

“Who the hell is she?” the woman asked, giving you a clearly unimpressed look as she assessed you up and down. 

Bucky’s lust-blown gaze finally slid from her to you, though they lingered only long enough to for a passing glance. “No one, Babydoll. Just a friend from work,” he murmured as he pressed kisses to her neck right below her ear, just like you imagined him doing to you a million times before.  

Ah, there it was. The sound of your heart shattering into a million pieces. You were sure your eyes were dead when you smiled. “You two have a good night.” You turned away from them without waiting for a response. You left the food on the table, the steaming hot main course and side dishes forgotten as you tried to blink back the tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. You walked to your room without being aware of your path and were a little surprised when you found yourself in front of your door. 

You punched in the pad with some difficulty. For some reason, the buttons were blurry. 

A drop of water splattered onto the back of your hand and you suddenly realized why.

_Oh. I’m crying._

You hastily scrubbed the tears away with the bottom of your shirt and stepped inside of your room. You made it a half step- just enough for the door to close- before you sunk to the floor and began sobbing. They were huge racking sobs that made you thankful for the soundproofing of your room. If even a sliver of the noise you were making as your heart tried to tear itself apart escaped your room, you were sure you’d wake everyone on this floor. 

Bucky didn’t like you. You knew that. Knew it all along. You were never more than a friend to him.

But god-

“It _hurts_.”


	10. 40′s!Steve x Reader x 40′s!Bucky (love triangle) (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> For the Valentine’s drabbles, what about 40s Bucky dragging tiny!Steve to this dancehall but, as always, Steve stays in the background while Bucky dances with everyone. Suddenly Bucky sees you, who are keeping Steve company, and set his mind to get tour heart
> 
> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> I love your writings, and I have an idea. For your Valentine’s writing extravaganza: Tiny!Steve and Bucky go out on a double date, which Steve leaves early from, then gets into a fight on the way home (cuz it’s Steve) and then you have to take care of him when he gets back to the apartments? Fluffy maybe? If not, its cool. Love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: 40′s!Steve x Reader x 40′s!Bucky (love triangle)  
> Warnings: Tuesday is Angstday, **major character death**, swearing, AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGSSSSSTTTTTT  
> A/N: Read the gorram warnings. No, seriously. Do it. I ain’t fuckin around with this.  
> khaki crazy = boy crazy  
> rug cutter = good dancer

[Originally posted by copperbadge](https://tmblr.co/Zb4qfv2O4nad0)

“(Y/N)! Hey, (Y/N), wait up!” 

You stopped and turned to look at the source of the voice, one you knew immediately. Your good friend Dot tottered up to you, looking absolutely over the moon. 

“What’s good, Dot?” you asked, eyebrow raised curiously. 

“Guess who just got a date with one James Barnes!” Dot said as she linked elbows with you, her tone leaving little room to interpretation. 

You beamed at your friend, knowing she’d been trying to catch that guy’s eye for a while. “He finally gave in to your irresistible charm, then?” you asked excitedly. 

Dot nodded eagerly and you could help but get excited, too. Her enthusiasm was infectious. 

“Congratulations, Dot! In time for Valentine’s Day and everything!” 

Her smile slipped for a split second and you immediately got suspicious. “He asked me to go dancin’ with him on the 14th!” she gushed, but something in her tone clued you into the fact that she was hiding something.

“Did he now? What’s the catch?” you asked, you said, giving her a side-eye. 

She blushed and looked guilty. “Shoulda known you’d’a found me out, (Y/N). He said he’d only go out with me if I could bring a friend for a double date with him and his friend, Steve,” she admitted.

You rolled your eyes. “Is this why you’re talkin’ to me and not Missy?” you asked shrewdly. 

Dot shook her head violently, but you knew you hit the nail on the head. “You’re my first choice, (Y/N)! And after everything that happened last month with B-”

“Dot,” you said dangerously. Her mouth snapped shut and she had the good grace to look penitent. 

“Sorry, (Y/N). I won’t say his name no more. But will you please consider it? I’ve been tryin’ to get a date with this rug cutter for months.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Just cause you’re khaki crazy and hung up on this guy doesn’t mean I have to suffer through a double date.” 

Dot pouted and tugged you to a stop. “Bucky promises Steve is a good guy! A proper gentleman!” she argued. 

You stared at her a long moment and weighed your options. You could say no, but Dot was a good friend to have, and a frightening enemy. It would be good to stay in her good graces, maybe even grab a favor from her from this.

“Fine, but you’ll owe me,” you said, narrowing your eyes at her. 

But Dot only beamed up at you, jumping into the air in victory. “Yes! I’m going on a date with Bucky Barnes! The boys’ll pick us up at 5:00 pm on J and East 9th! Don’t be late, alright!” She said, already retreating down the sidewalk at an impressive pace, considering the heels she had on. 

You sighed and nodded and waved her goodbye and seriously considered getting new friends. 

* * *

You stood on the corner and hugged your jacket more tightly to yourself. You didn’t have a watch on, but you were pretty sure you’d been standing on the corner for at least fifteen minutes. The February cold was blowing through you like nothing else and you weighed the pros and cons of just going back home and going to bed. However, you’d dressed to the nines. If you were going out, you were at least going to look your best. No use in wasting all that effort yet.

“Oh, there she is! (Y/N)!” you turned at the sound of Dot’s voice. She slammed into you, giving you a tight hug. “We were so worried when you didn’t show up at five! Steve here insisted we go lookin’ for ya,” she said with a sly wink. 

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. She’d told you the wrong meeting place on purpose. For what reason, you couldn’t fathom. Maybe to make her look better in front of Bucky?

You glanced past her at the guys standing behind her. From the descriptions alone you’d heard, you identified Bucky immediately. Tall, muscular, bright blue eyes. Strong jaw and definitely someone who looked like he’d won awards for boxing.

Beside him must have been Steve. He was an entire head shorter than Bucky and easily about the half the weight. If you had to guess, he was about 5′4″ (162 cm). Soaking wet he might weight a hundred pounds (45 kg). 

You suddenly understood why Dot hadn’t told you anything about him. 

You smiled politely at the two of them anyway. “You must be Steve,” you said as you stuck your hand out to greet him. He seemed surprised but took your hand after a second, tentative smile curling the corners of his lips. 

“(Y/N), right?” he asked nervously. You smiled and nodded and his own grin grew at the sight of it. 

“And you must be Bucky,” you said, turning your attention to the tall brunette, who was staring at you with an unreadable expression.

* * *

**Bucky’s POV**

The moment Bucky laid eyes on you he knew he was a goner. It was like the sun had come back out in full force. The sound of your voice was like music to his ears and he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Dot clinging to his side was annoying, and he _never_ got tired of dames hanging off him. He only invited her out in the hopes that the friend she brought with her might like Steve. He was going off to war soon, after all. Someone had to take care of Steve in case his conditions flared up while he was gone.

But then you’d smiled at Steve and shook his hand. You showed him a kindness no other woman he’d ever met before had shown his best friend. 

It only made him fall harder for you.

He danced all night with Dot who nattered away the evening, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was blatantly ignoring her. You and Steve had claimed a small table in the corner of the dance hall for the four of you and you’d stayed there all night talking, seemingly not bothered by Steve’s inability to dance. 

Bucky hadn’t seen him smile this much since his mom died. Even before that, the depression had stolen most of his reasons to smile, too. 

The fact that Steve had found a dame that liked him for _him_ was a miracle, no two ways about it. No dame ever looked at Steve once- let alone twice- with Bucky by his side, but Steve would never abandon his friend for something so trivial. 

“Bucky!” 

Bucky’s gaze snapped to Dot, who was looking up at him with a tinge of anger, though it quickly dissipated when she realized she had his attention. He gave her a winning smile and watched the vestiges of her annoyance melt away like butter. “What’s wrong, Dollface?”

She practically turned into goo in Bucky’s arms and Bucky fought the urge to look up at you and Steve. “I said the dance competition is starting soon. Let’s win it, alright?” 

“Yeah, whatever you say, Dot,” he said easily. She didn’t seem to care about his lukewarm response and they continued dancing to the song. He managed a glimpse over at your table and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was empty. 

“Bucky?” 

“Gotta go, Dot. Sorry.”

“Bucky? Bucky!” Dot yelled after him, making a bit of a commotion on the dance floor. 

But Bucky was already out the doors.

* * *

**Your POV- Steve and Bucky’s ~~shithole~~ apartment**

“That was real stupid,” you said as you dabbed antiseptic onto a cut on Steve’s pale nose. He hissed at the contact but otherwise didn’t move. “There were two guys. You were lucky they didn’t have knives and that that policeman happened to be walking by.” 

He glared stubbornly at the floor. “They disrespected you and threatened to hurt you.”

You smiled at him, although he couldn’t see it. “It was also very brave,” you said, fondness creeping into your voice.

He glanced up in surprise, ears turning pink when he saw the look you were giving him (which was to say you were looking at him with something besides dislike). “I can’t abide by bullies,” he said quietly, unable to look away as you gently wiped the blood from his cheek. 

You smiled at that and let out a small huff of laughter. “Yeah, I got that part,” you said dryly. He smirked and dropped his head, seeming to think for a moment. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you dancin’ and ended up puttin’ you in danger,” he said penitently. The sincerity in the apology made your heart melt and you placed a hand on his arm. His gaze snapped to you and you got lost in those deep blue pools. 

One of your hands came up and cupped his cheek gently, thumb brushing over that bony cheek lightly. Steve’s eyes nearly fluttered shut for a second. “They were plannin’ on hurtin’ me with or without you, Steve. It’s only because of you that they got held off long enough for that policeman to show up. Thank you,” you said sincerely. You started to take your hand away, but Steve’s hand came up and caught it and held it in place. 

“Thanks for patchin’ me up, (Y/N). If…” he paused and took a deep breath. “I don’t know about you, but I had a lot of fun today. I… I’d really like to see you again,” he said, voice wavering a bit with nervousness.

You smiled at him, though, and nodded eagerly. “I’d like that a lot, Steve.” 

He stared at you as though you’d grown a second head. “Really?” 

You let out a huff of laughter. “Yes, Steve. Really.”

He seemed to speak without thinking. “Can I kiss you?” His eyes widened the moment he got the words out, shocked at his own hubris. 

But you leaned in and touched your lips lightly to his before he could overthink anything. You pulled away slowly and witnessed the picture perfect image of Steve with his eyes closed, cheeks tinged pink, lost in bliss. Slowly his eyes opened and the dopey grin on his face made you smile and giggle. 

“Let’s finish getting you cleaned up, huh?”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve whispered breathlessly. 

* * *

**Bucky’s POV**

He was being a regular creep, following you and Steve home like that. He was doing it to protect you two, or so he told himself. He knew deep down that was a lie. 

The two of you made it inside of his and Steve’s shared apartment and into the bathroom. Bucky knew every creaky floorboard in the place (which was most of them, actually) and avoided each one carefully until he stood just outside the bathroom, undetected by both you or Steve. 

His heart told him to go in. Patch Steve up. Separate the two of you. Quickly, before something happened that couldn’t be undone. 

But Bucky loved his friend more than anything. He’d do anything for him… and if that meant letting him be happy with the girl of Bucky’s dreams, then so be it… no matter how much it hurt. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Steve’s voice brought Bucky out of his thoughts, but he almost wish it hadn’t. 

This was it. It was now or never. Bucky’s hand hovered over the knob, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t ruin this one good thing his best friend had. 

There was a pause and a distinct sigh of pleasure from both of you that Bucky could barely hear over the pounding of the blood in his ears.

Funny. Why could he hear his heart pumping when it was so clearly shattered irreparably? How odd.

_It hurts._

Oh god, did it hurt. 

* * *

Bucky shipped off a few weeks later. You and Steve stayed together in the apartment and now that he had you, he didn’t feel the need to pick a fight with everything that moved anymore. You convinced him to help you assist the war effort back in the States. He got a job. The two of you got engaged. 

_“You’re gonna be my best man, Buck. Just gotta wait for you to finish kicking those Nazis’ asses,”_ one of Steve’s letters had said. 

He kept the picture of the two of you in his shirt whenever he was out fighting. Gave him strength… and reminded him what real pain felt like. 

But then his unit was captured in 1943 and without any hope of rescue, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes died on Doctor Arnim Zola’s experimentation table, although he was just one of the hundreds of nameless, faceless victims that never got a proper burial. Steve, (Y/N), and the whole damned Allied army never knew for sure what happened to him. They never even found his dogtags.

The last thought that passed through his head before he died was, “At least it won’t hurt anymore.”


	11. Hulk/Bruce Banner x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Bruce Banner/Hulk x Reader where the avengers have a mission on vday and The Hulk is brought out because they’re out numbered. You’re kinda bummed about working on vday AND not having a date. To everyone’s surprise as you’re regrouping at the quintet Hulk brings you a flower or something because he knows Bruce secretly likes you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bruce Banner/The Hulk x Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: Hulk smash  
> Your heart  
> With love.

 

[Originally posted by marvelheroes](https://tmblr.co/Zh5eWm2UIaXEo)

You sighed as you reholstered your pistol. They just _had_ to make you work on Valentine’s Day. Did the villains not get the memo or something? This was the most romantic time of the year.

Well… it was for _other_ people. You didn’t have anyone to spend the day with, so while going back to base and spending the day alone wasn’t exactly your idea of fun, it was better than being out in the ass end of nowhere at some half-destroyed base. 

You stepped onto the quinjet and glanced around. One person was missing.

“Where’s Bruce?” you asked to no one in particular. 

Before anyone could answer (although Tony’s mouth was already half open for a snarky remark), there was a loud roar in the distance.

You stared towards the noise, then threw your head back and closed your eyes and let out a sigh as understanding hit you. Bruce had Hulked out. That explained why the tide had turned so suddenly in their favor. 

“How did you not hear that?” Sam asked in disbelief, gesturing in the direction of the noise. 

“I was in the zone,” you said defensively. 

Natasha scoffed and smirked. “Apparently.”

“How long has he been like that for?” you asked the room.

“About half an hour,” Steve said solemnly, eyeing the surrounding area warily. There wasn’t anything nearby but the enemy base and some trees for the Hulk to wreck, so they seemed content to let him punch his anger out on the local landscape. Resigned to waiting for The Hulk to calm down enough to let Bruce take back control (all of you _and_ the Hulk wouldn’t fit on the plane back home), you walked over to the bay door and sat down with the huff and watched the sun set. 

When the trees started moving, you didn’t notice at first. That changed when you spotted something large and green barreling your way with no signs of stopping.

“Guys…” you said worriedly. The Hulk was charging at the quinjet headon and you knew which one would win if it came to that. “Guys!” 

The team scrambled to either move to defend the jet or get it in the air, but the Hulk was faster than that. You watched in mute horror as he breached the treeline and ran straight towards you. 

You raised your arms reflexively, though you knew it wouldn’t do much of anything. Any second now he would plow into you and-

Wait, the ground had stopped moving. From the sound of it, the team had stopped moving, too. 

Had you died? Was that why it was so silent? Maybe you’d died on impact. 

You opened your eyes slowly and was able to glimpse a mass of green beyond your arms as well as… a rose?

You lowered your arms slowly and your eyes widened as they took in the sight in front of you. The Hulk was standing in front of you in all his imposing, wild glory… and in his hand was entire rose bush, roots and all. 

“What’s… What’s goin’ on, Big Guy?” you asked, unsure. 

The Hulk exhaled shortly and shoved the rose bush towards you. “You take.”

You glanced from him to the flowers and back again, just as confused as before. “What?”

“Banner like you. Too scared. Hulk not scared. Give pretty girl flowers,” The Hulk explained, once again shoving the rose bush in your direction. 

You felt heat rush to your cheeks. If you were understanding him right- and it was possible you weren’t; Hulk wasn’t very eloquent- Bruce liked you, but was too shy to say anything. 

You were thankful for your combat suit as you gingerly accepted the rose bush from him, thorns poking your gloves but not able to pierce the material. So long as you were careful around your face, you might not bleed over this kind, unexpected gesture. 

“Thank you, Big Guy. They’re lovely,” you said, giving him a huge smile. 

If you weren’t mistaken, the Hulk looked _shy_. You didn’t even think that was possible.

“Hey Big Guy?” you asked softly. His eyes flicked to you and it was almost like he knew what was coming because he looked distinctly unhappy. “We need to get back home, and you’re not gonna fit in the quinjet. Do you mind letting Banner out so we can leave? I’ll make your favorite foods when we get back,” you bartered. 

The Hulk seemed to consider this for a moment. “Whole pig?” he haggled.

You laughed and nodded. “Fine, whole pig. Two if you want, just for this,” you said as you gestured to the rosebush. 

That seemed to seal the deal. The Hulk’s face twisted in pain as he shrunk down and his skin color returned to Bruce’s. When all was said and done, Bruce was kneeling on the ground, panting. You determinedly looked away. Someone threw a pair of pants at him and he shrugged them on wordlessly as he came back to himself. Finally, he looked up once he was at least somewhat decent and spotted the rose bush.

“(Y/N)? Why… why do you have roses?” 

“Yeah, (Y/N). Why do you have Roses?” came the smugly amused voice of Tony Stark behind you. 

It was then that you remembered you weren’t alone. You turned slowly, eyes widening in horror at the sight behind you. 

Every single one of your teammates had their phones out and were recording the entire interaction (well, Steve and Bucky were staring at Sam and Nat’s phones with amused expressions). The rose bush in your hand had hid Bruce while he was naked, but it wouldn’t have hidden Hulk’s confession… of the look on your face right now. 

“Delete those right now,” you said dangerously to the lot of them.

“Or what?” Sam taunted with a smirk.

“Or I’ll shove this bush so far up your asses you’ll taste roses,” you threatened. 

“Too late. I already uploaded it to YouTube,” said Hawkeye.

“Clint. You didn’t,” you groaned.

“He did. It’s already trending!” Tony grinned and flipped the screen for you to see. 

You groaned.

“What… what happened?” asked a voice quietly from behind you. 

You took a deep breath and rolled your eyes at Natasha and Tony’s thumbs up and turned to face Bruce.

“Bruce, do you wanna go on a date tonight?” you asked, sounding braver than you felt. 

Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise. “Did… did one of them put you up to this?” he asked, eyeing the group behind you. 

You shook your head. “No, just got a gentle hint from a friend that you might like me.”

“Well… I do… and I’d really like to take you out tonight,” Bruce said shyly. 

You beamed at him and practically dragged him onto the jet (you shoved the rosebush into Clint as you went. He’d have scratches everywhere for days now). “Let’s go, Tasha! I got places to be tonight!” you said cheerfully. Behind you, Bruce smiled.

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so horrible after all.


	12. Valkyrie x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanficiton:  
> Valkyrie x reader where they were lovers on Sakaar and Valkyrie forgets to tell the reader that she was leaving with Thor and they reunite later and it ends up being vday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Valkyrie x Reader  
> Warnings: swearing, The Anus

 

[Originally posted by marvelheroes](https://tmblr.co/Zh5eWm2Uhoy2o)

Sakaar had gone to shit. The Grandmaster was out hunting that Lord of Thunder and his prized fighter had gone missing. 

You got the news while you were out scavenging in your ship and you immediately raced back to the city, sending Val messages as you went.

She didn’t respond to them, of course. 

That wasn’t unusual. She spent loads of time passed out drunk or watching fights, not paying any attention to her comm. Still, the capital was in an uproar and you knew Val got into trouble left and right. 

She knew how to handle herself (no doubt about it), but she’d killed people one too many times and you were starting to worry that she’d lose favor with the Grandmaster. You were pretty sure not even your Val could come back from that if she wasn’t careful. 

You parked your ship on the roof of the apartment complex the two of you shared together and made a beeline for your shared room. It was a shithole, to be sure, but it was your shithole. 

You unlocked the door and threw it open. It hit the wall so hard the entire thing rattled, but you barely noticed.

“Val? Valkyrie!” you said loudly, looking around the small room for her. “Brunnhilde!” you said, hoping that she’d magically appear if you said her real name that she hated so much.

No such luck. 

You sighed and slammed the door and began the search for her on foot. 

* * *

By the time you returned to you room, you were practically dead on your feet. The clouds blocked any sunlight and the wormholes gave off constant light, but your internal clock said told you you’d been up all night and well into the morning. You collapsed onto your bed, Valkyrie’s scent still strong on the sheets. You inhaled deeply and let out a short, frustrated sob.

“Where are you, Val?”

* * *

A week later, you got the news from some random guy on the street. Valkyrie and that Lord of Thunder had escaped Sakaar through The Devil’s Anus a week ago. No one had seen the champion since, so it was likely they’d kidnapped him in their escape. 

You stared up at the huge wormhole, determination lining your face. 

“I’m coming for you, Val,” you muttered.

* * *

Stealing a ship hadn’t been your plan, but your funds had all but evaporated once the Grandmaster was overthrown. You had enough after selling your room and your old ship to get enough supplies to last a few weeks in space. You packed away your most prized possessions (many of which had been given to your by Val) and pulled off the riskiest heist of your life.

But, of course, you’d pulled it off. No one tried to chase you once you passed through The Anus. 

The trip through the hole had been brutal and you honestly thought you were going to die more than once… but you eventually made it through. 

You awoke to the void of space in front of you and it was only then that you realized something very, very important.

You had no idea where Val was.

* * *

“What do you mean (Y/N) isn’t there, Tak?” Valkyrie yelled at the communication device. 

Tak- her contact on Sakaar- sighed. “Just what I said, 142. (Y/N)’s gone. Left lookin’ for you a few weeks ago.”

Valkyrie let out a string of curses. “Of all the stupid goddamned half-assed shit plans-”

“Are we done here?” Tak asked. “Time is money.”

His answer was Valkyrie terminating the feed. 

“Is something the matter?” Thor asked, obviously having overheard at least part of her conversation.

“No.” Her tone said otherwise, though.

Thor regarded her for a moment before he spoke again. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Valkyrie nodded dismissively. “Yeah, yeah.”

With that, Thor left her alone (definitely not because he was afraid she’d kick his ass. Definitely not.)

She stared at the window and let out a beleaguered sigh. “What have you done, you great big idiot?” she mused, fondness creeping into her voice.

* * *

You managed to figure out their trajectory. Towards Earth. 

Why they were going to that low-tech snoozefest was beyond you, but if Val was going there, you were going too.

According to the tips you’d been getting from your contacts on Sakaar, the ship they were traveling in was huge, which meant you’d catch up with them sooner rather than later. 

Sure enough, a week later you finally spotted the huge ship. You hailed them and a video feed popped up in front of you, a Kronan who you thought looked familiar on the screen.

Now that, you hadn’t been expecting there.

“Oh, hello there. How are you?” The Kronan asked politely, which only added to your growing confusion. 

“… Good? And you?” you asked. What a bizarre conversation. This wasn’t how these things normally went. 

“I’m quite well, thank you!” The Kronan said genuinely. “My name’s Korg, what’s yours?” 

“(Y/N)…” you said, suddenly unsure. Maybe you had the wrong ship? But this one definitely matched the model your contacts had given you.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). Now, I’m going to have to ask you to turn around. All of our guns are locked onto your position and if you don’t change course immediately I’ll have to destroy your ship,” he said with a joviality that belied his words. 

“Wait! Wait, wait! I’m looking for Valkyrie! My contacts on Sakaar said she’d be here!” you explained quickly. Getting blown up wasn’t on your bucket list. 

“Scrapper 142?” he asked with a tilt of his head. You nodded quickly. “One moment, I’m going to go find her so she can clear this whole thing up. Don’t approach the ship or out lasers will automatically blast you to pieces.”

You didn’t have time to say anything before the screen went grey and a faint soothing music began playing. It reminded you of elevator music. How odd. 

I felt like an eternity before he returned. When the screen flicked back on, it was Val taking up most of the screen. A tall, muscular blonde man was next to her and Korg was behind them both, looking on in curiosity. 

“You fucking idiot!” Valkyrie yelled at the screen. 

You _had_ been expecting that. “Hey, Val,” you said with a smile, her rage not dampening the happiness you felt at seeing her in once piece. 

“Oooh don’t you ‘Hey Val’ me! You get on this ship right now so I can kick your ass for all the shit I heard you pulled! I want to hear your explanation with my own two ears!” 

With that, the feed clicked off. You prayed they remembered to turn the guns off as you approached, or Val wouldn’t be hearing much of anything from you. 

You docked safely and when you got off the ship, Valkyrie and the tall blond man from earlier were waiting for you. 

Val marched up to you and made to punch you in the shoulder. “Wait! Wait wait wait Val!” you said as you held your hands up defense. She froze an inch from you and you were sure steam would be coming out her ears like in the old-school Earth cartoons if it were physically possible. 

“What were you thinking? You could have been killed!” she said angrily.

You smiled softly, just happy to see her in once piece with your own eyes. “I was thinking that my girlfriend left without saying a word to me and nearly got herself killed helping out that idiot,” you said, gesturing to the Lord of Thunder. “And that I really wanted to see her again.”

Valkyrie paused and suddenly looked quite guilty. 

Thor seemed to realize he was no longer needed here. “You’re welcome on my ship, (Y/N). We’re headed to Earth.”

“So I heard…” you muttered with a frown. 

“We’re setting our sleep schedules to Earth time, something called ‘Eastern Standard Time.’ It’s midday on February the Fourteenth, 2018.” he informed you before giving you Valkyrie a supportive nod and heading for the door. 

“He seems… nice,” you said as you turned your attention back to your girlfriend. 

Valkyrie snorted. “He’s an idiot. But a good idiot.” She seemed to remember who she was talking to and frowned. “It seems I’m collecting idiots these days,” she said, though the fondness in her voice somewhat hampered the sting of her words.

You beamed at her. “And you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She rolled her eyes but eventually relented with a nod. “No, I wouldn’t.”

You smiled and hugged her tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she muttered into your neck. 

The two of you stood like that for a moment before you pulled back and stared into her pretty dark eyes. “I’m from Earth, you know.”

She frowned. “You never told me that.” 

You shrugged. “Never seemed important. Sakaar was my home… and when you came along, _you_ became my home.”

She laughed and rested her forehead on your shoulder. “How can you say that cheesy shit with a straight face?” 

You laughed and ran your fingers through her hair. “Lots of practice.” That made her laugh. “But you know… February 14th was a special day back on Earth. If I had to guess I’d say it still is.” 

“What’s so special about it?” Valkyrie asked, glancing up at you from beneath those long, dark lashes. 

You smiled softly. “It’s called Valentine’s Day.” 

Val scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No it’s not. This is just some build up to a terrible pun on my name,” she said dismissively. 

You shook your head and chuckled. “No, really. That’s what it’s called. It’s a day for couples to spend together. Get each other flowers and chocolates. Read and write terrible poetry. Go on romantic dates. It’s a holiday and tradition.” 

Valkyrie let this stew for a bit, the two of you wrapped in each other’s arms, taking comfort in the other’s presence. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N),” Val said finally. You smiled at her and leaned forward to place a tender kiss to her lips which she returned with a mischievous smile. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Val.”

 


	13. Thor x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> HAVING A ROCKY DATING BUT KIND OF NOT RELATIONSHIP WITH THOR AND HIM BEING GONE FOR A LONG TIME BUT HE COMES BACK TO EARTH JUST FOR VALENTINES DAY BECAUSE HE KNOWS ITS AN IMPORTANT MIDGARDIAN DAY AND HE WANTS TO SPEND IT WITH YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thor x Female!Reader  
> Warnings: None

 

[Originally posted by avengers-of-mirkwood](https://tmblr.co/ZtjM9i21Wu3cd)

Here’s the thing about having an alien for a boyfriend:

They disappear for long periods of time. They don’t have phones. They don’t know Earth customs. 

Which was why you were sitting at a coffee shop alone on Valentine’s Day. Happy couples passed by the coffee shop and, because for some god-forsaken reason you’d chosen to sit at the window in the front, you saw each and every one. Some even had the audacity to give you pitying looks.

After an hour or of sitting there and feeling sorry for yourself while you tapped away on your phone you locked your phone and moved to get up from the bar seat, but something outside caught your eyes. 

There, standing across the street, was Thor. You blinked and rubbed your eyes, thinking he was an illusion. Meeting Loki had given you trust issues. 

But he didn’t vanish and, with an excitement you could barely contain, you raced for the door, throwing your empty coffee cup in the trash as you went. You glanced up and down the street. It was clear so you made a mad dash across the asphalt and threw yourself into his arms. He caught you with a smile and laugh, easily keeping you aloft with his huge, muscular arms. 

“Thor! You’re here!” you said excitedly. It was finally starting to sink in.

He set you down gently and placed a kiss to the crown of your head. “I am. IT was brought to my attention by a friend that this is a special day in Midgard. One celebrated by couples. My father wasn’t pleased that I wanted to go, but I had to see you so I had Heimdall send me here by the Bifröst.”

You smiled up at him. “I’m so happy to see you. Thank you… for defying your father, though I’m sorry it came to that. This means the world to me,” you said, gazing into those deep blue eyes. 

He smiled down at you, white teeth flashing between those perfect pink lips. “This is my first time celebrating this festivity… what should we do?” he murmured as he leaned down slowly, closing the gap between the two of you.

“I have a few ideas…” you whispered. Your lips and you melted into his arms like you did whenever he kissed you.

Yes, today was going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever.


	14. Bucky x Reader (2b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 9: 2a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing

 

[Originally posted by all-about-that-fandoms](https://tmblr.co/ZC9NFk1-aLgQc)

_Bucky didn’t like you. You knew that. Knew it all along. You were never more than a friend to him._

_But god-_

_“It **hurts**.”_

* * *

Spinning determinedly onward even though your world had ended.

That was the world’s cruelest trick. 

It was two weeks after Bucky had come back with that woman. Two weeks since your heart had been shattered to pieces. 

Thankfully, you had an entire day after the incident to lay in bed and cry. 

And sleep.

And then cry some more.

You may have also eaten three tubs of ice cream, but you’d take that secret to your grave.

However, your forced solitary confinement ended when you and the rest of the team were called on a mission.

You got ready in a zombie-like state and headed to the hangar. On the flight over it became clear to everyone that something was wrong, but no one said anything. You continued like that for weeks. You went in, completed the mission with frightening precision, and went back. You never talked to anyone unless you had to and even then your speech was short, cold, and to the point. 

Various team members tried to get you to open up, but they might have been talking to a statue for all the good it did them. 

* * *

**Bucky’s POV**

It was three weeks after the incident when Natasha had finally had enough. She marched straight up to Bucky who was relaxing in a chair in the otherwise empty common room, nose buried in a book.

“You have to fix it,” Natasha said abruptly, causing Bucky to look up in surprise. 

“What are you on about, Nat?” he asked in confusion.

“I don’t know what the fuck you did, but you need to go talk to (Y/N). She’s not been herself for weeks and I’m this close to forcing her into a mental hospital or hiring a shrink with Stark’s money.”

Bucky worried at his bottom lip nervously. It was true you’d been acting strange lately. But why did Natasha think he had any power to change that? You were friends, sure, but you’d barely talked to anyone else on the team. Hell, you were probably closer to Natasha and Steve than you were to him. 

Not to mention he’d been hung up on you for months. When you made it clear you only wanted to be his friend, he’d tried to move on, though the girls he picked up never kept him interested for more than a date or two.

“What makes you think talkin’ to her will help?” he asked the blonde in confusion. 

Natasha glared his nonchalant attitude. “Because this all started the night you two were supposed to hang out. She won’t tell me anything. Completely shuts down when I try to bring it up. So, what the fuck did you do?” she asked, tone deadly. 

Bucky nearly feared for his life as he asked this next question, frightening as Natasha was. “What… what are you talking about?”

Natasha looked murderous. “Valentine’s Day. You and (Y/N) agreed to hang out. Remember, dumbass?” 

Bucky held his hands up defensively. “C’mon, Nat. She wasn’t bein’ serious. I overheard Sam askin’ her out for Valentine’s day a-”

“She said no,” Nat said venomously. 

“What?” Bucky asked, dumbfounded. 

“She doesn’t like Sam, you douche canoe. She likes _you_ ,” Natasha said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“What?” Bucky parroted again. Maybe his brain was finally failing after all these years.

Natasha groaned. “She was so excited to spend the evening with you, you know. She planned the whole thing out. Made the both of you dinner and everything. From scratch, too. Picked out your favorites movies.”

“She likes me?” Bucky asked, not having quite gotten past that part yet. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Natasha hissed, patience wearing thin.

_Oh. Oh god. Oh god, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad._

“Where is she?” he asked, suddenly laser-focused. He didn’t know if he had a chance to fix things with you, put them right- no, better than right- but he had to try.

“Where she’s been the past three weeks besides missions. In her room,” Natasha said, relaxing slightly now that she finally managed to get through to him.

Without another word, Bucky took off towards you room.

* * *

**Your POV**

Wake. Eat. Train. Shower. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

You went through your day like a robot, doing tasks simply because they had to be done. You could tell distantly that your teammates had started worrying about you, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. 

You were handing in your resignation from the team tomorrow. They could call you back for critical, world-threatening missions only. 

You were sitting at your desk finalizing the paperwork when someone knocked at the door. 

You ignored it, hoping they’d just leave you alone. You’d had enough of Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam’s well-meaning but ultimately useless attempts to cheer you up. 

But the person at the door was insistent and they knocked again, a little more urgently this time. 

You sighed and stood. It would be faster to just hear them out and then send them on their way than ignore them, it seemed. 

You crossed your room, stepping on dirty clothes and trash as you went. Cleaning hadn’t been high on your priority list lately. 

When you opened the door and saw Bucky- the last person you’d ever expect to come see you- standing in your doorway, your brain short-circuited. You meant to say something like _“sorry I’m busy right now”_ and close the door gently, but all that came out was a strangled noise followed by you slamming the door.

Right onto Bucky’s foot. 

He wasn’t wearing shoes. Just fuzzy grey wool socks.

“Ow _! Fuck,_ ” Bucky swore. 

You opened the door, eyes wide in shock. “Sorry,” you murmured reflexively, your eyes glued to the ground. 

“Please look at me,” he pleaded. 

Slowly, your gaze rose until it met his. When you spotted the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, your entire world stopped. This didn’t make any sense. Bucky had barely glanced at you since he got his new girlfriend. Why was he in front of your door crying? Did he get dumped? Was he coming to you for comfort? You didn’t think you could take that. 

You didn’t think you could be any more surprised but that was quickly proven false when Bucky surged forward and gathered you up in his arms. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Doll… I didn’t know. I had no idea. Please, don’t hate me. I’ll do anything,” he muttered into your hair. 

Your face was squished up against the hard, expansive planes of his chest and his scent filled your nostrils. You couldn’t help but relax into his arms, even though your brain was yelling _Trap! It’s a trap!_ on repeat. “I don’t understand…” you murmured, voice cracking from disuse. 

“I fucked up, (Y/N). I’ve liked you for so long and I never thought you’d ever like me back so I tried to move on… I blew you off on Valentine’s Day. I thought you were going out with Sam. It was fucking stupid of me. I should have just checked my damn phone,” he said quickly. Then he squeezed you gently and continued on. “No, I should have just grown a pair and told you how I felt a long time ago. I’m so sorry I hurt you, Doll.” He leaned back and ran his right hand over your hair soothingly, blue eyes searching yours for any sort of reaction. 

“You… like me?” you whispered, searching his face for any signs of deceit. 

He nodded quickly as he brushed a loose piece of your hair behind your ear. “For a while now, Doll,” he confirmed. 

“But… but that woman,” you began, but Bucky was already shaking his head. 

“We didn’t end up doing anything. We got as far as the door to my room before I sent her away. She… well, she wasn’t _you_ , (Y/N). Haven’t seen her since,” he explained with a small smile.

“Why… why didn’t you say anything?” you asked, heart beating fast but mind refusing to go along so readily. Not after all the pain you went through recently. 

He smiled down at you warmly and you could hear your pulse racing in your ears. “Because I was afraid,” he admitted. Slowly, he began leaning down towards you and you lost yourself in those bright steel blue eyes. “But the thing is… I’m not afraid anymore.” 

You closed your eyes and leaned forward the last half inch to close the gap between the two of you. Your lips met together tenderly, both of you nervous that the moment would end and you’d wake up separately in your beds, just a passing dream.

But he was real. His hair was silky smooth between your fingers, his muscles shifting subtly as his hands trailed down your waist to your hips. The kiss was full of promises and love that nearly made you cry with joy. Oh, what fools the two of you had been.

Not anymore. This kiss was the beginning of a very, very happy ending.


	15. Dad!Sam Wilson x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Sam Wilson taking his daughter (his and the readers child) out for a Valentine’s Day Date because Reader has to work? I’ve seen a lot of cute posts lately about good dads being their child’s first love and how it sets a good example and I can totally see Sam doing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dad!Sam (x Reader)  
> Warnings: Mentions of PTSD  
> A/N: AU where EVERYONE LIVES THROUGH INFINITY WAR AND IS HAPPY  
> Bunckle = Uncle Bucky

[Originally posted by dailyteamcap](https://tmblr.co/ZRFxTh2Be1je9)

“Dad!” 

Sam looked up from his mission debriefing as his daughter ran into the room with a bright smile on her face. 

When (Y/N) had stated she wanted kids, Sam had been hesitant at first. He didn’t lead a normal life, exactly. Even without all the Avengers stuff, he was ex-military. There was stuff you brought back with you from war, and while Sam constantly tried to work through it, there were still some days where it kicked his ass. 

But their daughter- a precocious, mischievous five year old by the name of Sara- turned out to be the light of his life (well, the _other_ light of his life, after you, of course). He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her tiny form swaddled up in soft blanket in the hospital. 

“Hey, sparrow! How’s my favorite girl in the whole wide world?” he said as he scooped her up into his arms. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” she said with a huge smile.

“It _is_ Valentine’s Day! Did you ask someone at the preschool to be your Valentine?” Sam asked with a smile. He didn’t have to worry about handsy boys or manipulative girls until puberty, at least. Until then, he could let her give chocolates and candies to boys or girls she thought were cute. 

Sara giggled. “It’s you, silly!” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh, am I now?” Sam said with a laugh. Kids said the darndest things. 

“Mhm!” she hummed.

“Alright, well what do you suppose we do today, then? Zoo? Aquarium? _Smithsonian?_ ” he asked playfully, knowing her answer already.

She gasped at the last option. “Smi-son-yan! I wanna see Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky!” she cheered excitedly. 

Sam rolled his eye at the second name, but nodded along anyway. “And then we can pick up mom from work?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yeah! I love picking mommy up from work!” she said excitedly. 

Sam chuckled and put her back on the ground. “Alright, sparrow. Go get your coat and then we’ll go.” 

She ran up stairs, her laughter ringing out through the halls as she went. Sam chuckled at her exuberance. He gathered up his keys, wallet, and his two phones; one for his personal life and one for the Avengers. 

“Daaaaad!” Sara called from upstairs. It didn’t sound urgent. Sam raised an eyebrow in question but hiked up the stairs and went into her room.

He saw the problem immediately. Her head was stuck in the confines of her sweater. She’d somehow managed to begin to shove her head in the sleeve, but couldn’t move anymore to get it out. 

He bit back a laugh and walked over to her. “I got it, Sara,” he said reassuringly. With a gentle tug her head popped free. Sam tugged it down over her tiny frame and soothed her now-messy hair. “Ready to go?” he asked with a smile. 

“Smi-son-yan!” she yelled in lieu of an answer. 

Sam laughed and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs and out the door and locked it securely behind him. “Am I carryin’ you the whole way or are you gonna walk?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Carry! Shoulders!” she said excitedly. She liked riding on his shoulders. It made her feel tall and let her see a lot more. She was a regular little bird, always wanting to be high up, just like her dad.

With a huff he hoisted her on top of his shoulders. She didn’t weight much, but she squirmed like the devil. “You know the rules. Hold on, now,” Sam said, trying to sound serious and failing because of the huge smile on his face. His huge hands wrapped securely around her ankles so that, in the event she lost her balance, she wouldn’t go crashing to the ground. 

Two small hands placed themselves securely on his head. “Yes, papa.” A pause, then, “Uncle Bucky had more hair to hang on to,” she said. He could practically see the tiny frown on her face as she thought about it.

“Yeah, well, Bunckle needs a haircut,” Sam said dismissively. 

“I like Bunckle’s hair! He lets me braid it!” Sara said excitedly. 

Sam’s competitive streak flared up, but he tried to fight it. He and Bucky had worked past the worst of their rivalry. Bucky even babysat Sara whenever he and you had date nights. “But does he braid your hair as pretty as I do?” Sam asked playfully. 

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head to hard Sam could feel her entire body shake. “Nope!” 

“Didn’t think so,” Sam said with a smirk.

* * *

The Smithsonian wasn’t that far from the house, so the walk wasn’t that bad. Driving would have been way more stressful, and Sam wasn’t an Avenger for nothing. Sara might have gotten tired by it if she had walked it, so Sam was almost glad he’d carried her on his shoulder the entire way there. Grumpy kids were the worst. 

When she spotted the fountain and the huge grey face of the National Museum of American History, she squealed in excitement. “Put me down! Down down down! _Please_!” she said eagerly. 

Sam laughed. “You gonna run off?” 

“No! Promise!” she said, though Sam was sure she’d forget that promise immediately. 

He carefully picked her up off of his shoulders and set her down on the ground. Like he thought, she ran off towards the entrance immediately. As he jogged after her he reminisced fondly about the days when she couldn’t run. 

He snatched her right as she was bout to go in the door and pulled her up into his arms. 

“Wah! Daaad!” she said with a pout. 

Sam ignored the accusing look and took a pamphlet from the greeter at the door. When the woman realized who she was looking at, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock. 

“Y-you- Um- Thank you for- for everything,” she stuttered out. Sara looked from the greeter to Sam in confusion. 

Sara didn’t know about Sam’s job yet. You said it’d give her a big head, just like her dad. Sam had tried to argue that second part, but ultimately he saw you were right. 

“Just doin’ what I had to,” Sam said humbly, giving the greeter a small smile as he passed through the entrance with Sara in his arms. “Alright, sparrow. Where to first? Captain America exhibit or the First Ladies?” he asked. 

“Uncle Steve!” she said excitedly. Sam smiled and set her down and she  raced off towards the Cap exhibit. She had a great sense of direction normally, but she’d been here to many times she knew the museum better than she probably knew their house. 

Sam walked languidly after her, always sure to keep her in sight. He turned the corner and was shocked to see the exhibit had expanded. The classic exhibit was still there, but it had been added to. Another room sported modern Captain America/Nomad facts and items. Bucky’s Memorial had been taken down and was replaced with a video screen, playing stories from Steve, Peggy, and the Barnes family about Bucky both before and after his “death” in the 40′s. 

What shocked him the most, though, was the addition of a replica of his suit… as well as the painting of him behind it. 

“Dad! Dad, that’s you!” Sara said excitedly and just a little too loudly as she pointed at the huge mural… because every head in the room turned to look at him. Everyone stopped talking, hissing in hushed whispers until, one by one, they broke out into applause. 

Sam held a hand up in acknowledgement, mumbling thank you’s to the crowd, but all he could look at was his little girl, who looked so proud and excited he wanted to cry. She ran to him and he crouched down so he could catch her in his arms. The room _aww_ ’d as Sara crashed into him “I have the best dad in the world!” she declared proudly and loudly to the room, drawing laughs and smiles from everyone. Sam chuckled and lifted her up, throwing her in the air once before catching her again. She squealing in delight and the crowd laughed along with the two of them. 

“C’mon, sparrow. We still got a lot of exhibits to see,” he said with a smile. 

* * *

They walked out of the Smithsonian’s gift shop with kid-sized plastic Falcon wings (there had been a very large warning tag that said they wouldn’t actually let you fly, which made Sam laugh). She wore them the entire journey to your office building, making jet noises and pretending to fly through the air from on top of Sam’s shoulders as he ran down the street. 

“Mission control to Falcon! Landing zone ahead!” Sam said, pretending to talk through an old school radio, making the static noises and everything. 

“I hear ya, mizzin control! Comin’ in for a landing!” she said gleefully as Sam picked her up off of his shoulders and placed her dramatically on the ground. 

“Mission control to Falcon! Destination reached successfully!” he said with a smile and held out his fist. Sara tapped it with her own tiny fist, giggling happily. 

“What are you two doing?” came a voice from a few feet away.

Sam and Sara looked up to see you standing there, grinning at the two of them and weighed down by a huge briefcase. 

“Mommy!” Sara squealed and ran to you, nearly knocking your feet out from under you as she wrapped her tiny arms around your legs with a surprising amount of strength. 

“Hey, sparrow,” you said with a smile as you ran your brushed your fingers over her hair. When you noticed the tiny Falcon toy wings attached to her arms, you turned your glare on your husband, but he was already defusing the situation by ducking in to give you a kiss. He took the huge brief case from you and hefted it onto his shoulder.

You smiled into the kiss, but quickly remembered you were supposed to be mad. You broke away and glared at him. “Samuel Thomas Wilson. What are those?” you asked, pointing to the wings. 

“Oh, we’re using the whole name, huh? That’s how it’s gonna be?” he asked playfully. 

“Oooh, that’s how it’s gonna be,” you said as you crossed your arms. Sara was already distracted by running around, flapping her wings wildly as she waited for the adults to finish their conversation. 

Sam laughed and pecked you on the cheek and your hard expression melted a bit. “They updated the Captain America exhibit… Guess who’s immortalized in wax, paint, and detailed costume recreations?” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh god, there’ll be no living with you now,” you joked good-naturedly. 

Sam pretended to pout for a moment before smiling and leaning in to give you a loving, passionate kiss.

“Ewww, gross,” Sara said, dragging your attention from each other. You looked from Sara, then back at each other. You shared a knowing look and Sara seemed to sense she’d made a mistake because she giggle and turned to run away, but you and Sam scooped her up between you and placed a bunch of noisy, messy kisses to her face and head. “Nooo! Mommy! Papa!” she squealed happily, giggling loudly. Eventually the two of you let up, though Sara was still giggling happily. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my most favorite girls in the whole world,” Sam said, making both you and Sara smile. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Papa!” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sam.”


	16. Dad!Bucky x Reader (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Bucky x Reader where he lets you and your baby girl paint his arm and decorate it for Valentine’s Day because he knows how happy it’ll make you guys. ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dad!Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: soft!boi. AU where EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND ALIVE AFTER IW

[Originally posted by nerdyfandomimagines](https://tmblr.co/ZjzXhe2IF2_68)

It was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

You’d gotten used to living with an ex-assassin, but as soon as you’d had a daughter together, you’d had to a make an adjustment in the opposite direction. Where silence once meant safety, it now meant danger.

You got up from your spot on the couch and began prowling the house. 

“Bucky…?” you asked warily, starting to get worried the longer it was quiet.

“In here,” came Bucky’s soft voice from your daughter Rebecca’s room. 

You breathed out a sigh of relief and meandered your way to the doorway, freezing at the sight before you. 

Rebecca was practically covered head-to-toe in paint splotches and Bucky’s left arm was pink.

Like, no really. Pink. Hot pink, rose, magenta, fuscia, bubblegum. Little hearts were painted all over in white (although it had mixed with the pink in some places). You were pretty sure you spotted a drawing of what was supposed to be the three of you together holding hands. Not a single inch was left of the shiny black metal you were used to seeing.

“What… what are you two doing?” you asked with a smile. You should be upset that they’d gotten paint everywhere, but it was just too damn adorable for the frown to stick. At least Bucky had had the foresight to tie their hair up. 

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise…” Bucky said guiltily, as though he knew exactly what was going through your mind.

“No looking, mama!” Rebecca said, waving a paintbrush at you angrily. You nearly winced as a huge drop of paint hit your nice wood floor. 

Bucky saw the look and gave you a reassuring smile. “Washables, Doll. I may be 101 soon, but I still don’t feel like kicking the bucket yet,” he said with a wink, knowing full well you’d chew his ass out of they got real paint on your floors. “We’ll clean it up.”

You smiled at him and walked over and kneeled down next to them. “I’m just sad you two didn’t invite me! I’ve never painted your Papa’s arm before,” you said mischievously as you sent Rebecca a wink, which sent her into a fit of giggles. “Can I join you?” you asked Rebecca sweetly. Bucky beamed at the two of you.

“Yeah! You can start painting the flowers!” Rebecca said as she handed you a brush and a small tub of washable hot pink paint. 

You smiled and talked happily as the two of you painted away until Bucky’s arm was up to Rebecca’s exacting standards. You couldn’t help but acknowledge how far Bucky had come from when you first met him. Although you always saw the good man under the frosty shell, you were sure he couldn’t ever have imaged being where he was now back then. A wife, a kid, his arm painted pink with hearts, flowers, and vague stick people on Valentine’s Day. 

“I love you,” he said to the two of you, making you both pause and look up at him. The tender look in his eyes made your heart flutter in your chest. 

“Love you too, Da!” Rebecca said happily.

You leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Love you too, Buck.”


	17. Bucky x Reader (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Hi love! Hope you’re doing well. ☺️ Could you maybe write something with Bucky where he’s all nervous and trying to plan this whole elaborate proposal for the reader, but she finds the ring or sees part of the plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Partial nudity I guess? Implied smut?

 

[Originally posted by thosekidswhohuntmonsters](https://tmblr.co/ZyVV5h2UnJSg0)

“It has to be perfect, Steve,” Bucky said seriously as he gazed down at the notebook in front of him, blue pen getting chewed to bits between his teeth. 

Steve let out a long sigh. They’d been planning for hours and Bucky still wasn’t satisfied with his proposal. If he was this bad about this part, Steve shuddered to think about what he’d be like when it came to the wedding. “Buck, you could ask her right now with a used straw wrapper for a ring and she’d say yes.”

Bucky frowned at that, though, which was the exact opposite effect Steve hoped it would have. “(Y/N)… she deserves the world, Steve. For some reason she’s settlin’ for me… so I just want everything to be perfect.” 

Steve leaned back into the couch and gave his friend a long look. “She doesn’t think of it that way, Bucky. You should know that by now,” he said softly. Bucky’s jaw clenched and he refused to look at Steve, so Steve let out a long sigh. “I’ll help you plan everything, Buck. I just want you to know I and everyone else with a pair of eyes knows where she stands.” 

Bucky finally allowed himself a small smile, and Steve gave his friend a melancholy smile in return. Bucky had come so far, and yet… he still had slip ups like this from time to time.

“So after the candlelit walkway with the rose petals…”

* * *

When you finally got back to the tower you stumbled through the halls like a zombie. Today was a long day. Like, a _loooong_ day. The kind that made you want to crawl in bed and sleep for a year. 

You ghosted through the common room, pausing only long enough to give Bucky a kiss and say hi to Steve. You were so out of it you didn’t even notice Bucky trying to hide his notebook or Steve shifting uncomfortably. They both breathed deep sighs of relief when you continued on to the bedroom, none the wiser.

You punched in the code to the room you and Bucky shared together. Well, it was more of an apartment than a room. Bucky had asked for an upgrade when you insisted wanting to move in with him about two years ago. You dropped your bag on the table and shucked your heels off as you went, leaving them where they fell in the hallway. You tore off your pants and blouse, quickly followed by your bra. You rummaged through your dresser for the first tank top you found, pulled it on, and collapsed face-first longways onto the bed.

You let out a grunt of annoyance when you fell on something hard and blocky. You hadn’t bothered turning the lights off yet so when you propped yourself up on your elbows, you got a clear view of what had been so uncomfortable. 

Bucky’s jacket? That didn’t make any sense. What the hell did he have in his pockets that was so obnoxiously shaped?

You rummaged through the front pockets and pulled out a tiny box.

A jewelry box, in fact.

You stared at it for a long minute, brain taking twice as long as normal to process anything. With bated breath you flipped the lid open, eyes widening in shock at the thing inside.

It was the most gorgeous ring you’d ever seen. It was classic, like Bucky, with some modern elements that might have belonged in chic jewelry boutiques in Milan. 

This was an engagement ring.

Suddenly, Bucky’s odd behavior lately made perfect sense. 

Bucky was planning to propose to you. 

And now you were left with a horrible dilemma: tell him that you know and have him possibly be disappointed or upset or not say anything and carry that secret to the grave. You weren’t even a great actor. Would he fall for it if you acted surprised? Would you even be able to enjoy it as much if you knew you were lying to him? No, probably not.

“Doll? What are you still doing up? I thought-”

You hadn’t heard him come in (which was pretty common) and he was already walking around the bed towards you when he started speaking. The moment he could see over your shoulder he froze like a deer in the headlights. You stared up at him, not quite sure what to say. He shifted nervously, doing a perfect impression of a mute person. You could see him slowly thinking himself into a box. You had to speak up before he shut down. 

“Don’t you have a question to ask me?” you whispered.

His eyes flicked to yours and you could see him swallow thickly. You held the box out to him and, after a brief pause, he reached out with a shaky hand and took it from your open palm. 

You hardly dared to breathe as he sunk to his knees in front of you, steel blue eyes not leaving your face for an instant.

The realization hit you like a train. This was really happening. Tears of happiness sprung to your eyes and you tried to blink them away. Bucky noticed immediately, of course, so you squashed his insecurities before they could ruin the moment. “Please, Buck. I’m just so happy. Please just say it,” you whispered breathlessly. 

Bucky’s smile was so soft and warm you could have melted then and there. He flipped the ring’s box so you could see it and took a deep breath. 

“I had an elaborate plan. There were going to be candles and roses and everyone on the team was gonna have a part to play. Earlier, I was told that you’d say yes even if I proposed to you with a used straw wrapper-” he paused and let out a short huff of laughter when you nodded a vigorous affirmative, “-but I wanted everything to be perfect. What I only realized now, in this moment, though, is that any moment I spend with you is perfect. You make everything spectacular just by existing.” He took a deep breath and you hardly dared to breathe, wanting to be sure you caught his next words. “And you’d make me the happiest man alive if you’d do me the honor of marrying me, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” 

You waited a beat before you threw yourself into his arms, tears finally spilling over. He caught you easily and tugged you firmly to his chest. “Yes! Yes, Bucky yes!” you said as you buried your face in his neck. You pulled away and the two of you met in the middle, lips crashing together passionately in the heat of the moment. 

The two of you broke apart when the need for air presented itself, and Bucky was smiling from ear to ear. “May I?” he asked as he held up the ring. 

You nodded eagerly and held out your hand. He slid it on your ring finger gently and you both gazed down at it fondly for a moment. 

“Hey, Buck?” 

“Yeah, Doll?”

“You’re overdressed.”

“I thought you were tired?”

“Not anymore.”


	18. Bucky x Reader x Steve (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Hi! For the valentine countdown, could you maybe do one where the reader knew the boys in the 40s but didn’t age and the three find each other on Valentine’s Day or something current day (idk I just adore the idea of that sort of reuniting with past friends stuff for them) ❤️❤️ It could be platonic or if you want Steve x Bucky x reader is my favorite thing ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve x Reader x Bucky  
> Warnings: Mentions of death, depressive themes

 

[Originally posted by ariesw1493](https://tmblr.co/Zd8kLj27YKyrY)

You and Steve walked to the docks with Bucky to say goodbye. Winifred and George- his parents- were working but had already said goodbye that morning. 

The three of you dragged your feet as much as you could, not wanting to make it to the pier, because once you did, Bucky would be off to Europe to fight the Nazis. Even if none of you dared speak it, all of you were afraid it was the last time you’d be together again. 

But time was nobody’s friend. You eventually spotted the huge ship in the harbor, along with a couple hundred people all doing the same thing you were. You all stopped on the sidewalk and Bucky let his duffle drop to the ground gently and turned to face the two of you. 

“We’re gonna miss ya, Buck,” you said with a sad smile that quickly faltered as you tried to blink away the tears pooling in your eyes. 

“Hey, Dollface. Don’t cry. I wanna see that pretty smile before I go,” he said, brushing a tear away with his rough thumb, brave smile on his face. 

Steve stepped up and clasped a hand to Bucky’s shoulder. “Save some of ‘em for me, Bucky,” Steve said with determination that couldn’t quite manage to hide the sadness and worry. 

The thought of both of them going off to war and leaving you nearly made you come undone there on the street. 

Bucky thumped him hard on the back and Steve somehow managed to stay standing. “Now that the US is in this, I don’t see this war lasin’ very long. I’ll be home before you know it,” Bucky said with bravado. 

You and Steve smiled, although you’d both seen through him instantly. Bucky pulled you in for a tight hug and placed his lips close to your ear so Steve couldn’t hear the words he whispered next. 

“Take care of him, okay?” he pleaded. Bucky and Steve hadn’t been apart since the day they met and with Steve’s health and penchant for getting into trouble, you knew Bucky would be worried about him while he was away. You nodded quickly and Bucky pulled back, real smile on his face this time. “That’s my girl.” 

“What did you say?” Steve said with a frown, looking between you with suspicion. 

“Told her to send me dirty letters,” Bucky said with a playful wink. 

Steve immediately went red. “Bucky!” you chastised, though it was somewhat undermined by the giggle that escaped your lips. 

Bucky wrapped Steve up in a tight hug and you felt tears prickling at your eyes again. “Come back in one piece, Buck,” you heard Steve say quietly. His voice was tense and you could tell he was fighting back his emotions. 

The horn on the boat blasted, making all three of you jump. 

“That’s my cue,” Bucky said quietly as he and Steve broke apart. 

Without warning you threw yourself at him and a second later felt Steve do the same, two sets of arms wrapped around Bucky’s muscular torso. He chuckled- you felt the rumble deep in his chest- and wrapped his arms around the both of you. 

“I love you both,” he murmured. 

“We love you too,” you assured him in unison. 

But he had to go, all of you knew that. You broke apart after a moment. He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and hesitated for a moment, staring at the both of you as though he wanted to say or do something more… but the three of you were in public, and he couldn’t. 

“Good-” he began, but you cut across him quickly.

“This isn’t goodbye. It’s see you later,” you said a with a smile. You saw Steve nod quickly next to you and Bucky smiled warmly at the two of you. 

“Then when I roll back into town, be sure to say ‘welcome back,’ alright?” he asked, and the two of you nodded in agreement. He stared at the two of you a moment longer, trying to memorize each of your faces in perfect detail. “See you later, then,” he said finally. 

“See you later, Bucky.” 

And, just like that, Bucky Barnes went off to war. 

* * *

The next few days dragged on as you and Steve tried to adjust to your now Bucky-less life. It wasn’t easy. His absence left gaping holes in your hearts and lives. 

Which was why, a few day after Bucky left, when Steve came up to you and announced he was joining the Army, you felt the tenuous hold on reality shatter.

“What?” you whispered as you collapsed onto the lumpy, mismatched couch the three of you had salvaged and restored because you didn’t have the money to afford a new one. 

“I got accepted into the army. I leave tomorrow,” Steve said, positively vibrating with excitement. 

This was his dream. What he’d been wanting to do for a while, ever since the war broke out a few years back. You couldn’t stop him if you tried.

So you smiled. Helped him pack. Told him to give Bucky your love if he saw him out on the front lines. Walked him to the train station the next morning. 

“See you later, Steve,” you said with a smile. You placed a tender kiss to his forehead that had him blushing. 

“See you later, (Y/N),” he said. He turned to get onto the train, paused, turned around and walked up to you, gave you a kiss on the forehead, and then quickly scurried off towards the train. 

As you watched him go, you felt your heart shatter in earnest. 

* * *

You’d watched from the theaters, read about them in the papers, and cheered them on quietly from Brooklyn. Your boys were kicking the Nazis’ butts. You’d hardly recognized Steve at first, but he wrote you a letter explaining it all. If you had any doubts, they were assuaged by that letter. It was Steve through and through. Awkward, heart-warming, sincere. He and Bucky sent you letters once a month or so, which you guessed was more than most people got, but it was still a pale imitation of the real things.

When someone knocked at your door one late winter morning, you didn’t think much of it. You got visitors from time to time, mostly your neighbors asking to borrow an egg or a cup of sugar. 

When you saw a crisply dressed woman in a military uniform standing in the doorway with a grim expression, your stomach tied itself in knots.

“Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” she asked quietly, as though you were an animal about to spook. 

Your voice felt far away when you spoke. “This is she. Is there a problem?” you asked, worry painting your voice.

“My name is Agent Peggy Carter. I’m with the United States Army. May I come in?” she asked kindly, though the look in her eyes was strained.

You didn’t open the door any further. Somehow, you knew what was coming. “I’d prefer if you just tell me what the problem is, if you don’t mind.”

She frowned. “It really might be best if we sit-”

“Just say it,” you said, voice flat.

Peggy let out a long sigh and looked you up and down worriedly before she spoke. “Sergeant James Barnes and Steven Rogers have been declared killed in action.” 

“How?” you whispered, needing to know even if the knowledge might break you. 

“I don’t think-”

“Please,” you whimpered. 

Peggy took a moment to deliberate before she seemed to decide it was alright to tell you. “Sergeant Barnes fell hundreds of feet off of train… and Steve crashed a plane carrying dangerous bombs meant for the East Coast of the US into the ocean.”

You gaped at that, but your mind was shutting down. Emotion was flicking off one by one in the attempt to preserve your will to live. “When will their bodies arrive? I… I have preparations to make,” you said detachedly. 

Peggy frowned, and you looked up when she didn’t answer immediately. “We… their bodies haven’t been recovered,” she said solemnly, gaze finally dropping from your face in shame. 

“What do you mean?” you breathed. You couldn’t have this one last form of peace? You’d never get your boys back, even if they were in a coffin? 

“I’m sorry. We have teams searching for both of them, but… it’s unlikely they will ever be found,” she said, wincing at her own words.

You swallowed thickly. “Thank you, Agent Carter. I… I need to go make some phone calls,” you whispered. You made to shut the door, but her hand shot out and grabbed it before it closed. 

“Wait, here,” she said, holding a business card out to you. “If you need anything, just call me at this number,” she said, holding it out determinedly before you plucked it from her fingers. With one last sad look she removed her hand and you finally closed the door.

You dropped the card into the shallow bowl on the table by the door and walked lifelessly to your room. You collapsed on the bed, which was huge so that all three of you could fit on it together. With only you, it felt like an expanse of sheets, blankets, and pillows that threatened to swallow you whole. You wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. Wanted to rage at the world.

But you couldn’t. You couldn’t feel anything. You were empty, a shattered shell of what you once were.

And somehow, you had a find a way to carry on.

* * *

The universe was cruel. So, so cruel. You didn’t realize, at first, that you weren’t aging anymore. You just attributed it to your genetic code, or maybe just dumb luck. But when your 40th birthday rolled around and you still looked 25 at most, you realized you were different. 

With no other idea of what to do, you searched your house for that tiny business card Peggy had given you over ten years ago. You’d always kept a hold of it, in case you ever needed it. 

You picked up your phone and dialed the number, hoping against hope the line still worked. 

It rang a few times but eventually someone picked up. “Hello? How did you get this number?” came a familiar prim and composed voice from the other end of the line. 

“Agent Carter? I’m not sure if you remember me… This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N),-” you froze, about to say that you were _their_ friends, but their names died on the tip of your tongue.

Luckily, though, Peggy seemed to remember you. “(Y/N), of course! What’s wrong?” she asked, all business. 

“Peggy… I don’t think I’m human.”

* * *

You checked up on SHIELD from time to time (you helped found it, after all), but mostly kept to yourself nowadays. Besides, the advancement of technology meant that SHIELD HQ was only a few taps on your phone away. 

You’d been so out of touch with the organization the last twenty years or so that you didn’t get the call when it came in. In fact, you didn’t even know he was back until you saw him and five other idiots fighting in Amsterdam on the shitty old TV balanced precariously on top of the dresser in your room. The footage was grainy and blurry at best, but there was no mistaking it.

That was Steve. Your Stevie. And… was that… _Bucky?_

Your fingers ghosted over the dusty glass as they trailed over their faces, your eyes wide in awe. This wasn’t old footage and, as far as you could tell, it wasn’t edited. 

Wordlessly, you pulled out your phone and punched in a number that you’d memorized years before. 

The person on the other end picked up on the first ring, though you could hear the confusion in their voice. “Who the hell is this? I’m busy right now, motherfucker. I ain’t got time to answer old-ass phones-”

“Is this the Director of SHIELD?” you asked, cutting across what was likely a colorful and well-rehearsed rant.

“Who the fuck is asking?” came the annoyed voice on the other line.

“(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

There was a pause, then, “Shit.”

* * *

When you walked into SHIELD headquarters, the guards at the front tried to stop you from going deeper into the building, but you merely pointed to one of the large portraits behind the front desk. The guards looked from you to it and back and paled considerably before letting you through. The lobby was subtly decorated, hearts and roses adorning various surfaces. It only took you a moment to realize why.

_Ah, it’s Valentine’s Day. I must have lost track of time again,_ you mused. How fitting you meet your boys again on this most romantic of days.

“Miss (Y/L/N)!” came an irritable and familiar voice. You turned and spotted Nick Fury cutting a swath through the people straight towards you, his one good eye trained unwaveringly on you. “I told you to wait at the front. We have protocols in place to keep this place secure,” he said with annoyance before he handed you a badge. 

You rolled your eyes and headed to the elevators. “There’s a ten foot high painting of my face in the lobby, Fury.”

Nick gave you a long, side-eyed look. “A face that hasn’t aged a day, it seems.”

“I moisturize,” you said sardonically. Nick scoffed and you turned a glare on him. “Gonna tell me where they are?”

Nick sighed. “In the infirmary. Don’t know how long they’ll actually stay there for, though. They’re a couple of stubborn bastards.”

“Always were,” you mused, smile curling the corners of your lips. 

* * *

[Originally posted by natpekis](https://tmblr.co/ZN7jgt26Em-dc)

You paced anxiously outside the door. What if they didn’t recognize you? What if they’d moved on? What if they didn’t want anything to do with you anymore?

You were so engrossed in your own turbulent thoughts that you didn’t hear the footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. You did notice and freeze, however, when Bucky wrenched the door open and glared down at you. The glare turned to shock in a split second, though, and felt your breath catch in your throat. 

It was Bucky, that was for sure, but you could see a haunted look in his eyes that had never been there before. His once short hair had been grown out long and he’d let his beard grow out. You wanted to run your fingers through it and bury your face in that scruff. 

But you couldn’t move and could hardly breathe. 

“(Y/N)?” Bucky whispered, looking as though he couldn’t believe his eyes.

You opened your mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The sound of your name on his lips, though, sent you to tears. You never thought you’d hear that ever again. 

From further in the room, you heard Steve let out a small sigh. “No, Buck. (Y/N)’s… she’s been dead for a long time, pal. You know that,” he said gently. There were some things Shuri’s brain reconstruction just couldn’t fix.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered as he stepped aside so the blond super soldier could have a clear view to you. 

Steve glanced up from the book he’d been reading and froze as he his eyes slid from Bucky to you. “(Y/N),” he breathed. 

Ah, that did it. A sob racked through your body and you tried to wipe the tears streaming from your eyes. “I thought you were dead,” you wailed, nearly falling to the ground as your legs gave out, but saved by Bucky’s arms wrapping securely around your waist at the last second. He crushed you to his chest and you heard Steve practically jump up from the bed. A moment later you felt Steve hug you from behind. He was so much bigger than you remembered, but the sweet nothings he was whispering into your ear were all Steve. Bucky’s fingers ran gently over your hair and the three of you stood like that for who knew how long. You were sure all of you had cried at some point. 

Eventually, the three of you sank to the ground in a tangle of limbs. They’d been suspicious at first and you didn’t blame them, but you easily answered and question about your shared history and they eventually seemed to come to terms with that fact that you were alive. Alive and in their arms. 

Eventually there wasn’t much else to be said for the time being, so the three of you laid together quietly with you sandwiched between them. Eventually, a memory from the day Bucky left reemerged from your mind. “Welcome back,” you whispered, drawing both Steve and Bucky’s attention from their thoughts. They broke out into matching smiles, remembering that promise from so long ago, too.

“Glad to be back,” Steve said, placing a tender kiss to your forehead. 

“Good to be home,” Bucky agreed with a smile as he placed a light kiss to your hair.

“Just so you know, I’m never letting either of you out of my sight again,” you said obstinately. 

They both smiled and chuckled, matching, sleepy “yes ma’am”s leaving their lips. 

“Oh, and happy Valentine’s Day.” 

You felt Bucky smile against your hair and you saw Steve’s eyes twinkle with amusement.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Your breathing evened out and you fell asleep in the one place you never thought you could ever again: Between your boys’ arms.


	19. Bucky x Reader (5) (Winter's War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creideamhgradochas said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:  
> Hi lovely! For the Valentine’s Day thing…I was gonna ask for 40’s Bucky. But then I realized maybe you could do like a deleted scene from Winter’s War? Where Bucky and the reader (me) are just being domestic? Fluffy and/or smutty. I basically just want my little 40’s baby to be happy while he still can, and I love your writing so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader (Winter’s War)  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: This is 100% canon to WW’s storyline. Also, colors suck. It’s dark red-purple. Plum. Wine. Boisonberry. W/e.

[Originally posted by imaginingbucky](https://tmblr.co/Z-g39h2HxyoSX)

**February 14th, 1944 - France**

You wished there wasn’t a war going on. You were in France, just a few miles away from Paris- the city of love- on Valentine’s Day, and yet you were stuck drafting battle plans and forging weapons. You couldn’t even spend the day with Bucky. He was off with Steve and the guys doing reconnaissance. 

As soon as you were done kicking Hydra’s ass back into hell, you were going to celebrate by going to a fancy restaurant with Bucky and eating the best food money could buy. You were rich, after all. Maybe not as rich as Howard, but rich enough to spoil yourself on just about anything. You hadn’t told Bucky, worried that he’d treat you differently after. It was silly, but you’d only been going steady for a few months. There were things about him you still didn’t know, and that dark voice in the back of your mind told you not to trust him with that information yet. 

A knock on the door to your tiny workshop in the basement startled you so badly you swore and dropped the gun you’d been working on, wincing as you expected it to go off and blow a hole through you. But it didn’t, and you relaxed after a moment and glared at it. “Stupid piece of crap,” you muttered bitterly. “Who is it?” you asked, hand traveling to the pistol on your thigh just in case the person at your door wasn’t a friendly. 

“It’s me, (Y/N),” came Steve’s voice from the other side of the door. You leapt up from your seat and hobbled to the door (your right leg had fallen asleep you’d been sitting so long). If Steve was back, that meant Bucky was, too. You opened the door, huge smile on your face faltering when it was only Steve standing there. Immediately, your blood pressure skyrocketed as you jumped (feet-first) to the worst conclusion. “Bucky-”

“Is fine,” Steve said placatingly. Your heartbeat immediately slowed a bit, but now you were confused. 

“What’s goin’ on, Steve?” you asked, eyebrow cocked in confusion. 

Dum Dum appeared beside Steve, long garment bag in-hand. “Get cleaned up and put this on,” Dum Dum said mysteriously as he held the bag out to you. You took it, confusion growing by the second. 

“Wha-”

James poked his head in the doorway. “You have twenty minutes. I suggest you hurry.”

When you didn’t move, James walked into the room and physically shoved you towards the stairs. “Okay, okay. Alright! I get it!” you said. James stopped pushing and you gave them all withering looks before climbing up the steps. 

You arrived in your room a moment later and threw the garment bag down onto the bed unceremoniously. You didn’t have time to shower, but you weren’t very dirty. It was mostly your hands. A quick scrub in the sink and you were passably clean. You walked back to your room and unzipped the bag slowly, eyes widening in surprise at its contents. [A beautiful plum colored dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F95%2F41%2Ff9%2F9541f9a6e75e7992fda4cc3fad09b65a.jpg&t=MDVjNjE0ZTI2YWZkZmY3Mjc2OWNlZThmYjQ3ZTgzMzQ0ZWYyNDAwZiw2aDdCOGVZdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A4l8H5p2Bp3t08hq4V2RMBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreen-eyeddragonfanfiction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170801453228%2Fvalentines-day-countdown-day-12&m=1) stared up at you, and you carefully pulled it out of the bag, its soft fabric flowing smoothly between your fingers as they danced over the pleats and the huge bow around the waist. Its medium length sleeves would be nice against the February chill, and the fabric was thick enough to afford you some barrier from the ghastly wind. 

A gentle knock on your door startled you out of your thoughts. “Ten minutes,” you heard James say from the other side of the door. 

You swore under your breath and quickly stripped out of your disgusting work clothes and shrugged the dress on with only a little difficulty. You ran from your room to the bathroom barefoot, tiny makeup purse clutched tightly in your hand. It had been a gift from Peggy and you hadn’t had an occasion to use it… until now. 

You hastily painted on some eyeliner, followed by mascara and light eye shadow. You wanted to do your eyebrows, but simply didn’t have the time. You pulled out the tube of red matte lipstick and carefully rolled it on your lips, smiling with satisfaction at the final product. Peggy had chosen the perfect shade, of course, and you were- for once- thankful for her expertise in feminine areas. 

You returned to your room to grab your purse and it was only once you started to make your way to the front door that you realized you’d forgotten something very important.

You were barefoot.

And you didn’t have any shoes that would match that dress. In fact, you were pretty sure your only options were slippers, ratty old heels that you hated, or combat boots.

“Ah, shit,” you whispered. 

A knock at the door pulled you from your self-pitying thoughts. “Chaussures, mademoiselle?” came a voice from the other side of the door. _Shoes, miss?_ You smiled and trotted over to the entryway, opening it to reveal Jacques standing there, a [pair of plum flats](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fimg-thing%3F.out%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D99894559&t=YmM1ZWMzMDc4Mzg5NWE4Nzg0MmUwNDU0NDg5Yzc1YjdkYjI0M2FkZCw2aDdCOGVZdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A4l8H5p2Bp3t08hq4V2RMBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreen-eyeddragonfanfiction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170801453228%2Fvalentines-day-countdown-day-12&m=1) in his hands. He held them out to you and you took them with a smile, admiring the adorable studded frills on the toes. 

“Merci, mon ami,” you said with a smile. _Thanks, my friend._

“De rien. Es-tu presque fini?“ he asked curiously. _You’re welcome. Are you almost finished?_

“Oui,” you said as you sat down on the edge of your bed and slipped the flats on. “Vas-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit?” you asked, giving him a side-eye. _Are you going to tell me what this is all about?_

Jacques pantomimed zipping his mouth closed and throwing away the key and you rolled your eyes. “Fine, be that way,” you muttered, making him chuckle. He might not have known exactly what you’d just said, but between your tone and the words he did know, he caught your meaning clearly. 

“Gabe et Jim sont en bas t'attend,” he said with a mischievous smile before turning away and leaving you alone in your room. _Gabe and Jim are waiting for you downstairs._

With a resigned sigh, you hefted yourself off of your bed and meandered downstairs, mind swirling as you tried to figure out what was going on. You sensed Bucky’s hand in everything, but you couldn’t place his endgame. 

Sure enough, Jim and Gabe were waiting in the entryway, looking bored and bundled up against the cold outside. When they spotted you, though, their expressions brightened considerably. 

“Ready?” Gabe asked with a smile. 

“Don’t suppose you’ll tell me what I should be ready _for_?” you asked, already knowing the answer.

“No can do,” Jim said with a smirk. 

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah, alright. I’m ready.” 

Gabe opened the door, revealing the most beautiful, sleek [1930 black and red roadster convertible](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F4e%2Fe5%2F6c%2F4ee56ce8e9819f40c47cad2ac7b076f2--roadster-s.jpg&t=Mzk2YmJjYmQ5ZDZmMWVhNDIwNTc5NzdjNzI4YmFlMDQ1NjJiOGRjOSw2aDdCOGVZdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A4l8H5p2Bp3t08hq4V2RMBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreen-eyeddragonfanfiction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170801453228%2Fvalentines-day-countdown-day-12&m=1) you’d ever seen. The top was up, thankfully, but even in the quickly retreating daylight, it shone like diamonds. This car was obviously loved. 

“Wh-What on earth…” you murmured, walking up to it in a daze, freezing just before you touched it. 

You heard Gabe open the door next to you and you stared between it and him uncomprehendingly. Gabe rolled his eyes. “C’mon, just get in,” he said with a smile as Jim hopped in the driver’s seat. You nodded dumbly and clambered in the passenger seat. Gabe shut the door securely and gave Jim a wave. 

And just like that, you were off to who-knew-where.

* * *

As it turned out, who-knew-where was into town. Faces followed your car as you passed through the narrow streets, onlookers curious as to who owned such a nice car in the middle of a war. You wondered that, too, but your curiosity was focused on your mystery destination.

Jim eventually stopped the car in front of a nondescript line of stores. You raised your eyebrow as you studied the store fronts, trying to discern the grand scheme. 

“Over here,” Jim said, pointing to an alley. You looked from it to him, eyebrow raised skeptically. He rolled his eyes. “Just go,” he said, gesturing down the alley.

With a shrug you did as he said. You turned the corner and froze, shocked at the sight before you. 

It was beautiful. Many strings of lights hung in a canopy between the buildings. Rose petals littered the street, leading towards a single table nestled under the lights. Your eyes fell to Bucky, who was dressed to the nines. He had a black suit on, a navy polka dot tie accentuating the blue of his eyes well. He looked devastatingly handsome with his hair slicked back and his facial hair trimmed down to nothing. The moment he saw you his eyes lit up, huge smile creeping onto his face. 

“Right on time, Doll,” he murmured, snapping you out of your daze. He walked over to you and extended his hand and you took it, wide-eyed. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“Bucky, what is all this?” you asked, gaze flicking around the romantic hideaway. 

“I wanted to surprise you for Valentine’s Day,” he said as he pulled out one of the chairs at the table and gestured for you to sit. 

You gaped in shock for a moment before snapping your mouth shut. “You did all this… for me?” you asked, bewildered as you sat. He scooted your chair in and went to sit in his own seat across from you, nodding as he went.

“For you. For us. I wanted today to be special. It’s out first Valentine’s Day together, after all,” he said with a smile as he sat. 

“Settin’ the bar pretty high,” you said with a small smile. 

He smirked and your heart fluttered in your chest. “I’m confident in my abilities to make every year memorable.”

You laughed at that. “Oh, I don’t doubt that. You could do anything you set your mind to.”

You were interrupted by a man you didn’t recognize, though he was clearly a waiter judging by his attire and the menus clutched in his hand.

“Bonsoir, voulez-vous regarder le menu des vins, monsieur?” the man said as he handed you your menus. _Good evening, would you like to look at the wine menu, sir?_

“Oui, monsieur,” Bucky said easily. _Yes sir._ It appeared living with Jacques and staying in France had rubbed off on him. 

The man handed Bucky a second smaller menu and Bucky perused it, slight frown in his brow the only indication you had of how out of his depth he was. 

“If I may? I’m quite particular about my wine,” you said with a smile, trying to come to Bucky’s rescue without making him uncomfortable. 

“You like Bordeaux, right?” he asked, eyeing you over the menu. Even though you couldn’t see his mouth, you could tell he was smirking at your expression. Just how did he know that? 

“Cet un, s’il vous plait,” Bucky said, pointing to a wine on the menu that you couldn’t see. _This one, please._

“Oui, monsieur,” the waiter said with a secret smile as he took the menu back. 

Once the waiter departed you looked to Bucky, lopsided smile on your face. “You know my favorite wine?” 

Bucky smiled and ducked his head almost sheepishly before nodding. “You and Jacques talked about it. I overheard,” he explained.

You frowned. You hadn’t talked to Jacques about wine in… at least a month. In fact, you were pretty sure the last time you were talking to him about it was on the march out of Austria. “That was months ago, Buck.”

Bucky shrugged and sent a heart-breakingly sweet smile your way. “S’pose I just like listening to you, I guess,” he mused.

A shy, pleased smile settled on your face. “This-” you gestured to the area around you, “-is perfect. Thank you,” you whispered, trying to blink back the tears. No one had done so much for you before. 

Bucky’s smile was blinding. “Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N).”

You smiled back, eyes dancing with happiness. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Buck.”


	20. Bucky x Reader (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazelbluegold asked:  
> Could you do a Bucky/reader where reader lives in the tower doing (up to you) and Bucky always stayed away but one day he hears her crying because she and her boyfriend broke up and he comforts her? Just the fluffy kind of fic. Thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: swearing  
> A/N: *rubs hands together* *cracks knuckles* Alright chumps, time’s up. Let’s do this.  
> 10 brownie points if you know what comes after that  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by unchartedghoul](https://tmblr.co/Z2-P_e2KWWCDt)

You had hidey-holes all over the tower. Broom closets, unused conference rooms, forgotten corners, that one room in the basement that everyone thinks is haunted but really it just has a creaky pipe. You frequented all of them from time to time whenever you needed an escape. Helping save the world wasn’t the easiest of jobs on the best days, and on the worst it was downright soul-shattering. 

Which was why, on a completely average Monday, you found yourself sobbing in a supply closet on the 12th floor, butt going numb from sitting on an upturned bucket. Your day had started off nicely. You’d gotten to sleep in for once. The line at the coffee stand had been short. Someone had left donuts in the kitchen.

So when your boyfriend broke up with you over a _text_ of all things, your day had come crashing to a halt by the abrupt shift in mood. It had been filled with every generic excuse in the book and by the end of it you didn’t have the energy to so much as send a “fuck you” in response. Instead, you broke down and cried, running to your nearest hiding place as quickly as your feet could carry you. You tried to pull yourself together more than once, only to fall apart again at the seams. Two days before goddamn Valentine’s Day. Over a fucking text. That was a new low for you love life, which you thought could be any more dismal that it already was. 

So, you kept crying.

You tried to keep quiet, but apparently you’d failed in that regard because eventually there was a soft knock at the door. 

“Hello?” came a quiet, gentle voice from the other side.

You recognized it immediately, of course, and quickly quieted your cries, wiping your tears away with your sleeve.

_Oh god, no. I don’t want you to see me like this. Not now._

But he didn’t go away and rapped the door lightly with his knuckles again. “Are you… are you alright in there? I didn’t mean to overhear…. I was just passing by.”

You swallowed thickly and hoped against hopes that you’d sound normal when you spoke. “I’m fine. Just stubbed my toe.” No such luck. Your voice definitely wavered and it would be clear to just about anyone you’d been crying for a while.

To your dismay, he opened the door and peeked inside. 

Bucky Barnes’ bright blue eyes swept the room before landing on you, concern instantly lining his face. “(Y/N)?” he murmured in shock. 

You gave him a crooked, sad smile. “Hey, Bucky,” you whispered. You were sure your face was a mess by now. How he managed to keep looking at you was beyond you. 

“What happened?” he whispered, looking you up and down in concern. You must have really looked like shit for him to stare at you like that.

You glanced worriedly over his shoulder and he got the message. He quickly stepped inside and let the door shut behind him. It was only once you were stuffed in the tiny closet together that you really began to appreciate how massive the super soldier was. 

“What’s wrong, Doll?” he prompted again, hands twitching at his sides as though he wanted to reach out to you. 

You put on a brave smile you sure didn’t reach your eyes. “Oh, my tool of a boyfriend broke up with me. That’s all. Just took me by surprise is all. I’ll be fine,” you said, closing your eyes before they could begin to water again.

Suddenly, you found yourself enclosed in Bucky’s massive arms, your face smashed against his chest. 

“Bucky?” you mumbled, taken aback.

“He’s an idiot, Doll. Don’t let a moron like that ruin your day. He ain’t worth the tears,” Bucky murmured into your hair. 

At Bucky’s words, that last stubborn wall fell and you buried your face into his chest and, despite his words, you sobbed out your heartbreak. After a while you realized you were crying less because of what had happened and more because of the pure kindness Bucky was showing you. Bucky held you through all of it and murmured kind, encouraging words into your ear. 

More than once he’d stopped mid-sentence to avoid admitting he liked you point-blank, but you’d been too preoccupied to notice that part. 

Eventually, though, the tears stopped and you looked up at Bucky, puffy-eyed and sniffling. He smiled kindly down at you and you returned it shyly. 

“Whaddya say we go watch a movie? How does Lord of the Rings sound?” he asked playfully, knowing full well you loved the movie. 

You nodded eagerly, breaking out into a smile at the thought of watching a movie together with Bucky. A small laugh escaped your lips and Bucky’s heart soared at the sound. He took your hand in his and together the two of you went down to the common room. Bucky disappeared for a minute or two and you momentarily bemoaned his loss before he returned, a small pile of blankets in-hand. 

Bucky’s arm went around your shoulders as you snuggled into his side and as the opening scene of the The Fellowship of the Ring started playing you thought that, perhaps, today wasn’t so bad after all.


	21. Sam Wilson x Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Spending Valentine’s Day with your bestfriend Sam Wilson who you’re secretly in love with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam x Reader  
> Warnings: Theft (borrowing without permission)  
> A/N: The answer to the previous author’s note is “LLEEEEERRRROOYYYYY NNJEEENNNKKIIIIINNSSSS” the nn before jenkins is very important.  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by vanilla-ice-384](https://tmblr.co/ZKzR2f2OvL2ko)

You’d been expecting the knock at your door. Still, it made you jump and you made yourself wait a second or two before you opened it, not wanting to seem too eager. 

Sam Wilson stood there, huge grin on his face. “Alright, Ace. What’s the plan for today?” 

You smiled up at him, momentarily at a loss for words. See, you had a huge crush on Sam and by some miracle you managed to get him to hang out with you today, February 14th. How he didn’t have a date for Valentine’s Day was beyond you.

You grinned mischievously at him. “Do you know where Tony keeps his keys to the jets?”

Sam grinned conspiratorially and his voice was low with the promise of shenanigans when he spoke. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

The flight to the west coast was almost trivial in time because of how fast the quinjet was, but the time passed doubly fast because you belted out your favorite songs the entire trip over. At once point you put the plane on auto pilot so you could dance together in the back. He won the dance fight, of course, but you’d put up a good fight. 

Before you knew it you’d arrived in San Francisco. 

“Never been here before,” Sam mused as he stepped out of the camouflaged plane. 

“Me neither,” you said with a grin as you looked around. 

“Well, let’s start exploring, then,” he said with a smile. To your shock he reached over and laced his fingers together with your and began dragging you off in a random direction. You were so pleasantly surprised you didn’t even care that you had no idea where you were going.

* * *

Ten ruthlessly annoyed calls from Tony later, you were finally back on your way to New York, sporting stupid San Francisco novelty tees and loaded down with enough souvenirs for the entire team. Sam even got one for Bucky but, because it was a fridge magnet, you were pretty sure that particular plan was still dastardly. 

The two of you got back into the base undetected, although you both knew you’d have to face Tony again at some point. Eventually, you made it back to the residential area. You quickly unlocked your door and threw your bags inside and were surprised to see Sam was still standing next to you when you turned back around.

You recovered quickly, though. “Thanks for today, Sam. I had a lot of fun,” you said with a sincere smile. Oh how you wished you could spend every day with him like that.

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed, his smile sending your heart into a frenzy.

What really shocked you, though, was when he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. You let out a squeak of surprise and he pulled back, suddenly unsure. 

“I-I’m sorry. Did I read that wrong? I thought after our date today… and what you just said… bad, just forget that happened, alright?” 

Your mind raced. Your date? He said your date, right? You weren’t just hearing things? Today had been a date? All along? 

He made to walk away but your hand shot out and grabbed him. He turned back to you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before you could chicken out or either of you could shove your foot in your mouths, you stood up on your toes and placed a kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss, his bags dropping to the floor at his feet so that one hand could go around your waist while the other cupped your head, deepening the kiss. 

You broke apart for air after a moment, both of you grinning like idiots at each other. 

“You didn’t read that wrong at all. I like you a lot, Sam,” you said, cheeks heating with embarrassment at the admission.

Sam positively beamed, though. “Then maybe we could do that again? All of that?” he said with a sly wink. 

You laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

You giggled as he immediately leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss again.


	22. Steve x Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @prettyyoungtragedy asked:  
> Hey! For your next Valentines day request, can you do a Steve x reader drabble about how much the reader hates flowers and chocolates so he gets her books and paint because that’s all she ever wants? yay thanks bye! lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve x Reader  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: Steeeeeeb  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by sincerelysaraahh](https://tmblr.co/Zj1kBx2NZ9ltx)

A knock at your door drew you from the world of imagination you’d lost yourself in while reading your newest book. You raised an eyebrow at the door, confusion lining your features.You hadn’t been expecting company today. You shoved your bookmarker between the pages of the book and placed it gently on your coffee table, head still half in another world as you walked over to the entryway.

You undid the lock and opened the door, eyes widening in surprise at the person standing in your doorway. 

Steve Rogers was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot just outside your door, a small red gift bag clutched tightly in his hands. 

“Hey, Steve,” you said, small smile gracing your lips. You’d known the blond for a while and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him by now. You’d met him at a gallery in New York a few months and you’d been friends ever since. What a lot of people didn’t know about the Star Spangled Man was that he was actually a pretty quiet, sensitive man who liked reading, drawing, and painting. There were days where the two of you would just sit together in companionable silence and work on your art. 

“Hi, (Y/N),” he said, blue eyes alight as he smiled down at you. You opened your door widely to let him in and he hesitated for only a moment before he stepped inside, mumbling a small “thank you” as he passed. 

“What brings you to my humble abode this fine morning?” you asked with a wry smile as you shut the door and followed him into the living room. Steve usually gave you plenty of notice before he came over to hang out. You didn’t normally like surprises, but this one was an exception. Steve was always the exception.

“I, uh- I wanted to give you this,” he said, shoving his hand that held the bag forward. You stared at him in confusion for a moment before you took the bag from him, nearly dropping it in surprise. It was heavy. 

“What, did you buy me a brick house?” you asked with a smile as you hoisted the bag back up and onto the coffee table.

“Oh- oh gosh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how heavy that’d be-”

You smiled and waved his apologies away as you sat down on the couch. “I’m not some delicate flower, Steve. Just surprised me, is all,” you said as you began to dig through the white tissue paper. Steve sat down beside you, wringing his hands together nervously.

To your shock, you pulled out a few tubes of Old Holland oil paints. They were _expensive_ , and you’d never had the guts to buy it. You placed them reverently down on top of the table, hardly daring to tear you eyes from them as you dug through the bag for whatever was at the bottom. 

To your surprise, you pulled out a small stack of books; ones you’d been eyeing for weeks but didn’t want to buy until you finished the series you were currently working on finishing. 

You gaped at the small pile of treasures, words completely escaping you.

“Do you… do you like them? Steve asked tentatively, drawing your gaze up to him. 

_Of course I do,_ you wanted to say, but what came out instead was, “what is all this?”

Steve shifted nervously in his seat on the couch. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said, as though that would explain everything.

You cheeks flushed at the insinuation, but you’d read enough romance novels to know it was a bad idea to get ahead of yourself. “Yeah… and?” you prompted.

Steve went an adorable shade of pink and you had to bite back a smile. “And I know you don’t like flowers or chocolates. You think they’re cheesy. So I got you what you love. Paints and books,” he explained, unable to hold your gaze. 

“And?” you whispered breathlessly, heard threatening to beat out of your chest. 

Steve went well and truly red now. It even reached the tips of his ears. It seemed like an enormous show of effort to raise his eyes to look at you again. “And I was wondering if you’d like to be my Valentine?”

You practically threw yourself at him, arms going around his neck as you pulled him into a fierce hug. “You didn’t need expensive paints or books for that, dummy. You could have walked in here with a gift bow on your head and I would have said yes,” you chuckled as you gave him a small squeeze. 

His rumbling chuckle only made you smile wider. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said mischievously. You laughed at that and pulled back to stare up at him.

The world froze as you stared into each other’s eyes and when it started up again, your lips were on his and your fingers had found their way between the soft golden strands of his hair. The kiss was everything you ever wanted it to be and more. 

You had to break apart after a moment, though, both of you gasping for air. 

You smiled up at him and he returned it, adoration for you shining in his eyes. 

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” you muttered, drawing an embarrassed laugh from him. 

“Mm,” he hummed his agreement, giving you another smile before he leaned down and made you forget all about the paints sitting next to you by placing his lips to yours in a fiery, passionate kiss.


	23. Bucky x Reader (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For Valentine’s Day request (cause i’m super sick and alone). Could you do something about living alone and having a cat and always talking to it but Bucky hears it and think is a person (a bf?) so he doesn’t approach you until one day he finds out about the cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: Fair warning, I’ll be getting progressively more intoxicated as I go with these. Good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor.  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by itsjustmycrazyvibe](https://tmblr.co/Z_w6Kq26Rkf9u)

You were living in an apartment in Brooklyn. It was a bit of a shithole, but as a young adult struggling with money, you took what you could afford. 

It didn’t help that you had to find a place that accepted pets.

Your cat, Frank, was your only companion in your day-to-day life. You had friends, sure, but between all of your busy schedules, you were lucky if you got to see them every other week or so. 

As such, you formed the bad habit of talking to your cat.

You were a crazy cat lady before the age of 40. That had to be a new record or something.

You heard your neighbor, James, coming up the stairs. The walls were so paper-thin you could even hear his keys jingle as he flicked to the right one. You’d only talked to him once or twice, but you already had a huge crush on him. The only problem was that he barely even looked at you. It was next level cold shoulder, and it had you feeling disheartened whenever it happened. 

Still, your crush refused to vanish or lessen. In fact, you like him more and more by the day. 

Frank was sitting on your chest as you gazed despondently at the TV. Almost as though he could tell who was on the other side of that door, he stared at you and meowed loudly. 

“No, I’m not talking to him,” you grumbled. The sound of your voice only made him meow again and you groaned, shoving him off of your chest. He landed on the ground gracefully and turned to glare at you before stalking away, tail held high in the air. “Well fuck you too,” you growled, perhaps a bit too loudly. Not having a date for Valentine’s Day was perhaps getting to you more than it should have. 

A gentle knock at the door nearly sent you toppling off the couch in surprise. Who the hell was that? You didn’t ring anyone in. You hoped it wasn’t just some random crazy or a Jesus freak. 

“Coming!” you said as you scrambled off the couch. You froze halfway there to double-check you had pants on before you closed the final distance between the door and wrenched it open, mouth opening in surprise as you spotted the person standing there. 

“Hey,” James muttered, face half-hidden by a generic baseball cap. “Everything alright?” he asked, eyes darting inside your room so quickly you almost missed it.

You recovered from your shock only to have it be replaced by confusion. Could he have somehow figured out you’d already eaten a tub of ice cream and cried through a box of tissues? You were sure your eyes should have been clear by now. You even changed your shirt earlier after you’d realized you’d gotten ice cream on it. 

“Yes…?” you asked, the word tilting up in a question at the end. 

James shifted nervously. “I just… I heard you talking to someone and it didn’t sound good. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

You frowned. “It’s… It’s just me,” you said, not catching on quite yet.

“Oh, I just thought your boyfriend was around again. My mistake,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

You spoke before you could really think about it. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

It was James’ turn to look confused. “But I overhear him talking to you all the time.”

Time stopped for a moment as you attempted to piece together what the actual fuck he was talking about. 

Suddenly, it hit you. 

James was hearing you talk to your cat. Heat raced to your cheeks and your eyes widened in embarrassment. 

Now, you had two options. Option one: Tell James the truth and have him know you’re a crazy person who talks to their cat, or lie and have him think you’re in a relationship even though you aren’t. 

Somehow, option one won out. 

“Hold on a sec,” you said, unceremoniously slamming the door in his face. You winced and almost thought about opening it to apologize, but you had a more important mission. You ran through your house, searching Frank’s hiding spots as you went. “Frank? Frank! Fraaaaank!” you yelled as you went. Most cats might have been scared off by the noise, but Frank was so used to it by now he didn’t even flinch when you came barreling into your bedroom where he was napping. You grabbed him and he yowled grumpily, but didn’t even claw you. You threw him into your shoulder and ran to the door and wrenched it open. To your surprise, James was still standing there, eyes widen with surprise at your sudden reappearance. 

You tugged Frank off of your shoulder and held him out in front of you. “This is my cat, Frank,” you said by way of explanation, chest heaving from running all around your house.

James’ mouth opened and closed a few time, gaping like a fish. “This-” he said, raising a gloved finger to point at your cat- “is Frank? The one you’re always yelling at?” he asked, hardly daring to believe his eyes. At the sound of his voice, Frank let out a loud, disgruntled meow. 

You nodded, embarrassment flooding your cheeks. “Yeah, I, uh- I talk to him a lot. Not that he understands a word I’m saying beyond ‘ _food_ ’ and _‘Frank_ ’,” you said sheepishly.

“So you don’t have a boyfriend? Fiance? Husband?” he asked, hardly daring to believe his ears. 

You shook your head violently, jostling Frank in the process. He’d finally hand enough and jumped from your arms and retreated deeper into your apartment. “No, just me… me and Frank,” you said, putting on a brave smile for your benefit more than his. Nothing like telling your crush you’re a lonely single woman to crush your self esteem. 

But James’ heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He’d hardly ever looked at you because he knew (or, rather, _thought)_ you’d had a boyfriend all this time. He purposely avoided you because he was afraid of what he’d do if he talked to you too much. Looked at you too much. Liked you any more than he already did. He may have done a lot of shitty things in his life, but he wasn’t looking to add “stealing someone else’s girl” to that list. 

“Then would you like to go see a movie with me, (Y/N)?” he asked, words coming out before he could stop them.

You both froze, neither of you daring to move. You were sure for a half second or two you’d been hallucinating. “Do… do you meant that?” you asked, already fearing the answer.

He only nodded quickly, looking as nervous as you felt. 

You broke into a huge smile. “Yeah, James. I’d like that a lot.”

His smile was blinding in its happiness. “Please, call me Bucky.”


	24. Jefferson (OUAT) x Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @learisa asked:  
> Hey sweetheart I read you would take request for valentine so I would ask if you could write some short story with Jefferson (ouat) where he try to make something romantic and I’d didn’t work out so well like it was planed Of course only if you write for Jefferson I have no idea to be honest but it would nice to read something with him for valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jefferson(OUAT) x Reader  
> Warnings: nudity  
> A/N: This’ll be early in the OUAT universe. Before most people know about their other/true lives.

 

[Originally posted by saralou23](https://tmblr.co/ZqiNQp2Q7DvRv)

This place- Storybrooke- was madness. 

And they all thought Jefferson mad because he knew the truth. 

He’d stopped trying to get them to realize the truth a long time ago. It was pointless. Regina’s curse was too strong.

The only thing that made sense in this topsy-turvy place was _you_. 

Somehow, you didn’t care about all the mad rumors surrounding Jefferson. You seemed to love him anyway, though Jefferson frequently wondered if that wasn’t just a trick of Regina’s, too. 

So that was why he found himself making a dress for you at an ungodly hour of the morning. He’d been distracted by making hats again and nearly lost track of the day and hour. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and he’d be damned if he missed spending it with you. 

So he worked through the night, making sure every single stitch was right to complement your every curve. He knew your sizes by heart and even without you there to try it on, he knew it would fit perfectly.

Eventually the sun rose, but Jefferson hardly noticed it. In fact, he only realized the time when there was a gentle knock at the door. He only ever had on visitor- you- so he quickly spat the pins out of his mouth with a curse. Damn the white rabbit and his stealing of time. Perhaps the losing of time was extended to multiple worlds, magic or no. Still, the dress was as close to done as it was going to get.

He ate up the stairs two at a time and yanked the door, dazzling smile on his face as he beheld you.

“Hello, Jefferson,” you said, gracing him with one of your sweet smiles. 

“Hello, my dear,” he said, ducking forward to give you a chaste peck on the lips which had you giggling. “I’ve a surprise for you,” he said with a crooked smile.

“Oh, gosh. What did you do, Jefferson?” you asked with a smile as he took your hand and led you upstairs. 

“I’m not going to tell you! It’s a surprise!” he said with a laugh, sending you a mischievous wink. 

You laughed as you climbed the last step to the second floor.

“Close your eyes!” Jefferson said excitedly as he turned to face you. You obliged, laugh escaping your lips as his hands closed over your eyes and he guided you forward. Eventually you came to a stop. By your calculations you were in his work room. You could practically see the rows and rows of hats he always insisted on making.

His hands left your eyes and even through your lids you could see the light. “Alright, open,” he said, excitement coloring his voice adorably. 

Your eyes opened and- after a split-second of adjusting- landed on the most beautiful dress you’d ever seen. “Oh my goodness,” you gasped, hands flying to cover your mouth in surprise. You were sure it’d fit you like a glove. You were also sure it had taken a lot of time and that the wonderful brunette behind you had done it all by hand. Just for you.

“Do you like it?” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and placed a gentle kiss to the back of your head.

“Do I like it?” you said excitedly. “Jefferson, I love it!” you squealed excitedly. 

You felt the deep chuckle that rumbled through his chest. “I’m glad. Put in on? I want to see you in it,” he whispered, breath ghosting your ear. 

You walked forward to it and his arms released you, though you could tell he was watching you closely. You could practically feel his gaze burning holes through you. 

You stripped slowly, wanting to make a bit of a show out of it. Jefferson teased you enough that it was only fair, after all. You didn’t even look at him as you went, already knowing what you were doing to him without having to look.

You took the dress from the mannequin daintily, not wanting to damage it before you’d even gotten it on. You slipped into easily; you’d been right, it fit you perfectly. You turned your back to Jefferson and pulled your hair out of the way.

“Zip me up?” you asked, voice low and breath short. You could even hear his silent footsteps as he crossed the room to you, though you definitely felt it when his lips found their way to your back, kissing every inch not covered by fabric as he ever-so-slowly zipped your dress up. You shivered at the feather-light kisses, wanting nothing more than to turn around and capture his lips with yours. This was assuredly his revenge against your strip tease just a moment ago.

Eventually, his lips made their way to your neck before he stopped and pulled away. “There, done,” he murmured, his lips barely an inch from your skin. You turned to face him, heart beating hard at the sight before you. His eyes were dark with lust and he seemed short of breath as he gazed into your eyes. 

“It’s beautiful, Jefferson,” you whispered, eyes not leaving his.

“Yes, it is,” he said with such naked fondness it left you with no allusions as to what he was speaking of. 

“You… you had plans for today?” you whispered, adrenaline coursing through your veins. 

Jefferson seemed to come back to himself a bit and his smile faltered for a moment before he smiled. “Yes, of course.”

* * *

As it turned out, his plans consisted of a hand-packed picnic lunch in the park near his house and anything else you felt like doing after. 

The two of you laid the blanket down next to a large oak tree. You mused about the hole underneath the roots, wondering about what animal lived underneath it. You bet was a rabbit. Jefferson’s smile seemed strained while you talked about, so you quickly dropped the topic and moved on to other things in Storybrooke. 

The things in the basket had adorable little tags like “eat me” and “drink me” on them, which made you smile. Eventually, the wine and food was gone and your bellies were pleasantly full. It was warm for February and you found yourself growing drowsy, Jefferson more than you. 

“I confess,” he said as he leaned his back against the oak tree, -”I stayed up all night making that dress.”

You snorted and sat next to him, capturing his hand in your own. “I know, Jefferson.”

He looked sideways at you, eyes wide in surprise. “You knew?” 

You giggled and placed your head against his shoulder. “You have huge bags under your eyes, sweetheart,” you said quietly as you ran your thumb over his hand. 

Jefferson let out a sigh. “Should have known that you’d see right through me, my dear,” he said, though you could hear the smile in his voice. 

You nodded against his shoulder as your eyes began to droop shut. It really was a nice day out, and you felt safe next to Jefferson. “Yeah, you shoulda,” you murmured, voice thick with sleep. 

“Perhaps a nap?” Jefferson said with a yawn. 

Your answer was using the last of your strength and awareness to crawl into his lap and fall asleep against his chest. He chuckled and ran his fingers through your hair as his eyes slowly closed. 

“Goodnight, my Alice,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to your head before he, too, fell asleep. You were already asleep so you didn’t hear it, but during your nap you dreamed of white rabbits, tea parties, and evil queens.


	25. Bucky x Reader (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! Can you do a Bucky x reader where they’re best friends but Bucky has a crush on her, so Steve gives him the idea of confessing his feelings on Valentine’s Day, but reader gets sick that day, so instead of asking her out to dinner he stays home with her and after a night of watching movies and sipping tea together Bucky mumbles he loves her when he’s falling asleep and reader hears it and wakes him up and it could end all fluffy? Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: None

[Originally posted by imaginary-desires](https://tmblr.co/ZZJDLd2SC-9PN)

“Just do it, Bucky,” Steve said as he threw his hands up in exasperation. They’d been going around in circles for hours with Steve trying to convince Bucky to _just as you out_ and Bucky coming up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t. But it was Valentine’s Day and he was worried you’d get yourself a date today if you didn’t already.

“Fine, fine,” Bucky said, not wanting to start a fight with his best friend. 

“Good, now go, Steve said, pointing towards the bedrooms. 

Bucky stood up from the couch and flipped Steve the bird before making his way towards your room. He and Steve hadn’t seen you all day which meant that Bucky was an anxious mess, constantly wanting to check on you but not having the balls to actually talk to you. 

He was in front of you door before he knew it and, not wanting to go back to Steve with his tail between his legs, he knocked gently on your door.

“Jus’ a minute,” you muttered, your voice barely reaching him through the thick  wooden door. If he didn’t know any better, you sounded-

You opened the door and confirmed every one of his suspicions. Your eyes were watery, your nose was red, and you had huge dark bags under your eyes. As if that weren’t enough, you let out a loud sniffle and grimaced as a chill ran down your spine. 

You were sick.

“Hey, Buck… what’s up?” you managed to say through your clogged nose. 

“Jesus, (Y/N)… are you alright?” he asked, alarmed. You looked like death walking, but that still somehow didn’t dull his attraction towards you.

You let out a short bark of laughter which turned out to be a mistake because you dissolved into a coughing fit a moment later. You eventually managed to catch your breath, though Bucky’s arms were out, hovering worriedly near your shoulders. “M’fine. Just a bit of a head cold,” you muttered bitterly. As though being single on Valentine’s Day wasn’t enough punishment, the universe had the audacity to get you sick, too. 

Bucky’s right hand shot out and placed itself firmly on your forehead, his eyes widening in concern after a moment. “You’re burning up, Doll,” he whispered worriedly. 

You frowned. Surely your fever hadn’t gotten that bad, had it? 

“I guess I really should take that cold medicine, huh?” you said with a smile, but Bucky only frowned. 

Wordlessly, he reached down and picked you up around your lets and threw you over his shoulder. 

“Bucky? What are you doing?” you asked, shocked, as you tried to twist around to get a look at his face to no avail.

“You’re not takin’ care of yourself, so someone has to,” he muttered stubbornly. Even though you couldn’t see where he was walking, you figured out he was heading towards the common room after a few turns. 

“I dunno if I should be around everyone, Buck. I’m definitely contagious,” you said, sniffling for emphasis. 

“Steve’s the only one home right now, and even he’s leaving to see his girl soon. You’re not gonna get anyone sick,” Bucky said. 

You groaned and went limp in his arms. This was really happening. Bucky had dug his heels in.

The fact that you were going to look like this in front of your crush for _hours_ made you want to die. 

Eventually the two of you arrived in the living room and he placed you onto the largest couch with surprising gentleness. 

“Stay there,” he said with authority, waiting until you nodded in agreement before he turned around and stalked out of the room. 

You made to get up and escape back to your room, but his head popped back around the corner. “Uh-uh. Sit,” he said, pointing from you to the couch dangerously. You groaned and sunk back down onto the cushions, waiting somewhat impatiently for whatever Bucky had planned.

* * *

He returned a few minutes later, his arms weighed down by a veritable mountain of items. 

“Water,” he said, handing you a water bottle full of ice water. You took gratefully and downed half of it in one go. “Blankets,” he said, placing it over you carefully, even pausing to tuck your feet in neatly. You smiled at his fussing. “Cold medicine,” he said, handing you a little two-pack of tablets. You opened them up and down them with your water, grateful for some relief at last.

Finally, he was only left with a few times in his hands; a stack of movies.

“Movies,” he said finally, holding them up for you to see. The Princess Bride, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s (Sorcerer’s) Stone, Star Wars: A New Hope, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl.

The choice was easy. You instantly pointed to your favorite of the lot and Bucky smiled. “Knew you’d chose that one.”

“Then why did you bring the others?” you asked with a smirk.

“Variety is the spice of life,” he said with a smile as he popped it into the DVD player. He returned to sit on the couch next to you before picking up the remote and hitting play. 

Throughout the movie, Bucky didn’t sit still for more than a half hour. It would have been annoying if he hadn’t been doing it to help you. He would run and get you tissues, tea, a snack. Whatever you asked for at a moment’s notice. He even carried you to the bathroom once, though you’d meant it as a joke. 

Eventually, though, (after the third or so movie) you just couldn’t stay awake anymore. The cold medicine was making you especially drowsy. You found yourself leaning into Bucky’s shoulder. You barely registered when he lifted his arm and wrapped it around your shoulder, pulling you snugly to his chest. You did notice how warm and safe it made you feel, though, because you fell asleep almost instantly a moment later.

“Love you, Doll.”

Your eyes opened wide and you stared up at Bucky, shock lining your features. Had he said that or had your half-asleep mind just imagined it? He looked dead asleep. Even his breathing was even and measured. Maybe you were going crazy.

“Bucky?” 

The sound of your voice startled him awake and his bright blue-grey eyes immediately latched onto you. A second later his eyes widened.

“Did you mean that?” you ventured, needing to know now that you’d heard him utter those words.

He ducked his head sheepishly, but you caught his chin with your fingers and tugged his head back upwards.

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously before he nodded, looking so vulnerable and shy that your heart nearly shattered from how cute he was.

You smiled and Bucky immediately relaxed a bit. “I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes.”


	26. Bucky x Reader (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Not sure if you’re still taking Valentine’s Day requests, it’s tropey but what about dessert with Bucky, chocolate covered strawberries and teasing/tasting chocolate off each other’s bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: sexual tension  
> A/N: *screaming*  
> Don’t stick your fingers in hot, melted chocolate. It hurts.  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by thosekidswhohuntmonsters](https://tmblr.co/ZyVV5h2Ouh4l0)

You practically had a workshop going in the communal kitchen when Bucky walked in. There was a pot of melted chocolate on the stove and tray upon tray of washed strawberries. Plenty of empty baking sheets had already been prepped, wax paper laid on top to prevent sticking. 

“What’s all this, Doll?” Bucky asked with a smile as he walked into the room. 

You looked up at him, the harried look on your face relaxing slightly. “Oh, Bucky! Perfect timing! Here, tell me if this tastes alright!” you said, quickly swiping your finger through the bowl of chocolate. You held it up to him to taste and Bucky raised an eyebrow as he walked over. 

Was this a trap? This had to be a trap.

 He stepped forward and captured your finger between his lips. 

Heat immediately raced to your cheeks. You’d been expecting him to take it off your finger with his own, not to lick it straight off your finger. His dexterous tongue worked every molecule of chocolate from your finger and eventually he pulled off with a lewd pop, his eyes never leaving yours for an instant. 

Without breaking eye contact, you reached over slowly and dipped your finger in the chocolate again, this time bringing your finger to your lips where you left a small circle of hot chocolate. Bucky’s eyes darkened at the tantalizing sight.

“Oops,” you whispered. The look in his eyes sent heat straight to your core.

He glanced from your lips to you and back again before leaning forward and capturing your lips in a kiss, the sweet chocolate dancing on your tongues. 

You broke apart at the moment, each staring at each other with new levels of appreciation and adoration before leaning forward and getting lost in each other again. The kiss turned heated quickly and his hands slid down your body, the look in his eyes a promise of what was to come as he dipped his fingers in the molten chocolate.

Needless to say, not many chocolate-covered strawberries were made that day.


	27. Kiaden Alenko x (Shepard!)Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I hope you still remember Mass Effect. For your Valentine’s Day thing, could I get one with Kaidan where you are Commander Shepard who grew up in a different planet so you don’t know the Earth customs but he’s trying to setup something for you and it’s hard for him because he’s trying to make it a quiet surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kaiden Alenko x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: I almost never get to write for Mass Effect. This should be fun! Also, this is going to be ME1 Kaiden. Because ME2/ME3 Kaiden can suck my dick (that’s what he gets for not believing in me. GARRUS FOR LIFE).  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by maudit](https://tmblr.co/Z4y7fx1PHtPt2)

You frowned as you stepped into the lounge of the Normandy. You were used to most of the crew avoiding you (ah, the perks of being the CO), but when Kaiden immediately spotted you and ran to the crew quarters, you were well and truly hurt. There were only a few people on your own ship you could talk to without them treating you like some sort of goddamned hero that shat gold bricks and barfed eezo. Kaiden was one of them and, if you were being honest, he was your favorite. You thought you and him had been making progress, but apparently you were wrong. 

Sighing, you went back to the elevator and took it down a floor. At the very least, you’d be able to talk to Wrex, Garrus, and Tali. The three of them had enough stories to keep your entertained for hours. 

* * *

Eventually the three of them had run out of things to talk about. Liara had already put her foot in her mouth with you earlier that morning so you were giving her some space to collect her thoughts. Joker was grumpy because he’d gotten a fracture, so you were avoiding him until Chakwas cleared him or gave him stronger painkillers.

That left Ashley, seeing as you hadn’t seen heads or tails of Kaiden in the last few hours.

Ashley spotted you before you walked over, jumping to a crisp salute before you could stop her. “Commander,” he said formally, hand glued to her forehead.

You sighed. “C’mon, Ash. We’ve been over this. (Y/N) is fine,” you said. You were just another soldier. Didn’t feel right having a hardworking woman like Williams saluting you. 

Ashley dropped the salute reluctantly. “Yes, (Y/N),” she said stiffly. 

You sighed. It was progress at least. “How are you doing?” you asked conversationally. The simple question as enough to blow the awkward greeting from her mind and before you knew it she was regaling you with tales of her family. You always liked hearing about Ashley’s family, especially her sisters. It made you envious, but you were able to live vicariously through her stories.

“It’s Valentine’s Day back on earth,” Ash said, drawing you from your thoughts.

“Valentine’s Day?” you asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Ashley looked surprised. “Oh, I forgot. You grew up on small colony. They didn’t celebrate it there?” she asked as she cleaned her pistol.

You shook your head. “No, what is it?” you asked, intrigued. You always liked learning about Earth customs you never had an opportunity to participate it. You weren’t a very good human. Maybe that was why you got along with aliens so well.

“Well, it’s this stupid lovey-dovey piece of crap holiday where two people who are dating or married or whatever exchange cards and chocolates and ask them to be your Valentine and go on sappy dates,” she said, the emotion in her voice leading you to believe she’d been through a particularly bad Valentine’s Day that left a bad taste in her mouth for every holiday after.

“That sounds nice,” you said with a smile, thoughts drifting to a Kaiden of their own accord. It would be nice to go out with Kaiden. Maybe even give him a card, though paper wasn’t particularly easy to come by out in space. Everything was digital. Maybe Chakwas had some- You shook your head, clearing it of thoughts. Kaiden didn’t even like you, if his most recent actions were anything to go by.

“You got company, Commander,” Ashley said, nodding at something over your shoulder. 

You turned, surprised to find Kaiden standing about ten feet away, scratching his arm nervously. You absently thanked Ashley for her time and walked over to Kaiden, confusion lining your brow. He could barely stand to look at you a few minutes ago and now here he was at the bottom deck where it was the loudest and therefore most likely to aggravate his implants. 

“What’s up, Kaiden?” you asked as he came to a stop just a foot or two in front of him.

“I just had to ask. I needed to know. Was it the poetry? Or the flowers? Did you not like the chocolates?” he asked, looking harried.

You, however, were at a loss. “What are you talking about, Kaiden?” 

He went a deep shade of pink that nearly had you smiling. Damn this man for being so cute. “The flowers. And the chocolates. And the e-card. They were too much, right?” he asked sheepishly. 

You, however, had just put two and two together. “Are you talking about Valentine’s Day?” 

He went an even deeper shade of pink and nodded. 

“I didn’t get them,” you said, smiling when his gaze snapped up to you. 

“Y-you didn’t get them yet?” he asked, looking mildly mortified. 

You shrugged guiltily. “I didn’t know today was special. My colony didn’t celebrate it, so when I got a notification that I had a non-urgent package waiting for me, I simply had them send it up to my room so that I could open it later. I’m sorry, Kaiden. If I had known…” you said, giving him an apologetic smile. 

His eyes widened. “No, no, no! Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. I should have known-”

“Kaiden,” you said seriously, cutting through the torrent of apologies. 

“Yes, Commander?” he asked, gulping loudly.

“Call me (Y/N), we’ve been over this,” you said stubbornly. 

He looked guilty when he spoke again. “Yes, (Y/N)?”

“I’d love to be your Valentine,” you said with a bright smile.


	28. Bucky x Reader (10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Valentine’s idea: Bucky finds out you took dance classes when you were younger (including 40’s dance). idk, he see her dancing or someone tells him?picture? idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: fun fact: the gif below was the header to my blog for a long time  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by minmiin1d](https://tmblr.co/Zfk--q29v-MJq)

“What’s _is_ this?” Bucky asked, holding a picture of you up on his phone screen for Steve to see.

Steve glanced at it for only a second before responding. “(Y/N) at one of her dance competitions when she was younger. She was good, from what I hear. Could dance just about anything. Even gave Nat a run for her money when it came to ballet,” he explained. 

Bucky stated at the small photo in his hand, eyebrows raised incredulously. “And you didn’t think to tell me that, punk?” Bucky asked his best friend.

Steve glanced up and immediately stiffened guiltily. “Ah, right. I probably should have mentioned that… I’m sorry, Bucky,” he said penitently. 

How the fact that you could dance (and well, by the sounds of it) had escaped his friend’s mind to tell him was beyond Bucky, but there was already so much wasted time, he didn’t feel like wasting a second longer. 

“Thanks for the coffee, punk. Catch you later.”

“Bucky? Hey, Bucky! Wait!” Steve called after him, but Bucky was already around the corner and out of sight. Steve groaned and slumped back into the couch. 

* * *

You jumped at the light knock at your door. Intrigued at who could possibly be at your door on today of all days, you stood from the chair at your desk and made your way over to the door. You opened it, but to your surprise no one was there.

There was, however, catchy swing music playing in the hall. To your surprise it cut off abruptly, only to start up again in the speakers a few feet down the hall to the right.

Intrigued, you followed the music. Every time you seemed to get close it would jump to speakers further down the hall. It even led you down the elevator, which had surprised you. You had a smile on your face the entire way. If this was a prank, it was a damn good one.

Eventually, though, the music stopped moving, and the only thing within twenty feet of you in either direction was a door.

A door to one of the workout studios.

You opened it silently and snuck a peek inside, wide smile on your face as your gaze fell to the only person inside. 

Bucky stood in the center of the room, playful smile on his face as he stared at you. He was dressed in 40′s clothing that he somehow still managed to look suave and dashing in, even though it was at least 70 years out of date. You stepped into the room, smiling at the swing music that filled your ears.

“Hey, Doll. I heard you’re a rug cutter,” he said playfully the moment the door shut.

You giggled. “Who told you that?” 

Bucky chuckled as he walked up to you. “Steve.”

You rolled your eyes. “Of course it was Steve. That damn softy.”

Bucky laughed at that, the sound making you feel light as air. “Don’t be too hard on him. I found a picture of you at one of your old dance competitions first,” he said, realizing a second too late that he’d said too much.

You waggled your eyebrows playfully at him. “James Buchanan Barnes. Were you Facebook stalking me?” 

Bucky stammered out an excuse, or at least he tried to. What came out was a jumbled mess you had no hope of deciphering. You laughed and took your hand in his. “I’m joking, Bucky.” He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Mostly,” you added devilishly. Bucky instantly began to panic again, but the music swelled and you placed his hand on your waist and captured his other hand with your own. “Now I’m guessing you didn’t just lead me hear to shove your foot in your mouth. So, are we going to dance or what?”

He chuckled and, just like, the suave Bucky Barnes from the 40′s was back and he carried you away on the beat.

* * *

The two of you laid on the floor together, chests heaving and laughter pealing from your lips. You’d danced for hours, neither of you wanting to stop because you were having so much fun.

But eventually you dropped and he toppled down with you, landing right next to you. 

“Steve told me you danced, but I had no idea,” you said between pants as you turned your head and smiled at him. You could see now why Steve had called him a lady killer back in the day.

Bucky smiled and brushed a strand of your hair from your face. “Wish I had known you could dance earlier, Doll. That was amazing,” he said fondly.

Time seemed to stop as the two of you looked into each other’s eyes. The music still rang out loudly around you, but neither of you could hear it anymore. Slowly, you sat up and rolled onto your hands, face hovering inches above Bucky’s, daring him to make the next move. 

He didn’t disappoint. He sat up ever so slightly and placed his lips gently against yours and you swore just then you’d never tasted anything sweeter. 

What happened next? Well, let’s just say Bucky was careful to thoroughly scrub the surveillance footage.


	29. Bucky x Reader (11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Buckyxreader Tony is making fun of Bucky for being alone without plans on v-day so you say you have plans with him. But, you have a huge crush on him and Tony is like a dad to you/is your dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: Just so you all know, I love Tony Stark and hate writing him as a bad guy. Cause he’s not.  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by lovelynemesis](https://tmblr.co/ZVOuzi2P41BJ6)

You walked in what was best described as a disaster. Or, as historians put it, a clusterfuck.

“Even Capsicle’s got a date, Robocop,” you heard Tony say. You rolled your eyes from the doorway. This definitely wasn’t going to end well. 

“Tony… Bucky can get a date whenever he wants to. Whenever he’s ready,” Steve said from his spot next to Bucky at the counter on the kitchen island. 

“It’s been a hundred years, Cap. He’s not getting any younger,” Tony said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Why he had made coffee at 10pm was beyond you. “It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow! Girls will line up at the door for a chance to go on a date with the Winter Soldier!” he said motioning grandly to the world below.

Bucky scoffed. “I’m a murderer, Tony. People should run from me, not to me,” he said, just loud enough to hear.

Tony just shrugged. “Some chicks are into that. Or guys, if that’s what you prefer. You can be open about that now, y’know,” he said with a shit-eating smile.

You rolled your eyes. Enough was enough. You stepped forth from the shadows, Tony’s gaze immediately darting to you. “Bucky’s busy tomorrow,” you declared as you took a seat on Bucky’s other side at the kitchen island and picked fruit off of his plate and popped it into your mouth. Bucky was tense besides you and didn’t so much as look in your direction, which made you deflate a tiny bit.

“Oh yeah, doing what?” Tony asked as he crossed his arms.

“He’s taking me out for Valentine’s Day, of course,” you said with a smile. 

Tony gasped like a scandalized woman from a soap opera. “I beg your pardon!” He turned to Steve, “Did s/he just-” he turned back to you, “-did you just say you were going on a date with _him?_ ” he asked, pointing a finger at Bucky.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Bucky mumbled, though Tony paid him no mind. 

You nodded, though, smirking at Tony. 

He looked offended, though. “My child can’t go on a date! You’re too young!” He said, looking to Steve for support. Steve merely put his hands up in surrender, wanting nothing to do with this fight if he could help it. 

“Tony, I’m not your kid. I’m not even a kid anymore,” you said, throwing a plum at him.

“Hey, I was-” you merely jabbed Bucky in the side and he shut up immediately. 

Tony looked hurt. “You and Peter _are_ my children.”

You rolled your eyes. “Peter’s not a kid anymore, either, Tony,” you said with annoyance.

Tony seemed to sense he was outnumbered in this one and squared his jaw up, staring at each of you defiantly before he marched from the room, coffee in hand. “Fine, whatever.” He paused at the door and turned to Bucky, finger pointed menacingly at the ex-assassin. “If you hurt my kid or disappoint (Y/N) in any way, you’re a dead man,” he threatened. 

You rolled your eyes at the empty threat, but Bucky swallowed audibly beside you.

Steve let out a sigh and got up from the table and placed his dishes in the sink. “Better go make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid…” he muttered, leaving the kitchen in the same direction Tony had left in a huff.

That left you and Bucky alone. He finally turned to face you, faint pink dusting his cheeks. “Thanks,” he said quietly, giving you a small smile before he popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

You smirked and propped your elbow up on the counter then rested your chin on your palm. “No problem. So when are you picking me up for our date tomorrow?” you asked playfully.

Bucky nearly choked on the piece of fruit and you were about ready to give him the Heimlich before he managed to suck in a clean breath of air.

“You were serious?” he managed to choke out, his eyes watering.

“Deadly,” you said with a smile.

He went a shade of red you’d never even seen on Steve before and you smiled at the sight. Man did you like this dork. You were about to tell him it was alright- not to worry about it- when he spoke up.

“Is two alright? We could catch a movie then go to dinner?” he asked, eyes darting to and from your face as though you were too bright to look at.

You positively beamed. You leaned forward and placed a light kiss to his temple. His fork clattered loudly to the plate and you smirked at the blush that had worked its way to his ears. 

“It’s a date, Barnes.”


	30. Steve x Natasha (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @pepperr-pottss asked:  
> Hi! I love your Valentine’s Day posts! Could you do one where Nat likes Steve and tries to set him up (maybe with Clint’s help) to spend valentines with her, which she thinks wasn’t obvious but Steve knows her well enough but decides not to tell her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve x Natasha  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: Almost…. done….  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by mithborien](https://tmblr.co/ZNhUmt21lzcpU)

Contrary to popular belief, Steve wasn’t an idiot. People often mistook morality for naivety and the willingness to believe in the best in people as foolishness, but Steve was neither of those things. He was able to read between the lines. See things other people missed. Put two and two together in and instant.

Which was why, when he saw Natasha sneaking around with Clint, he was curious. The two of them were practically joined at the hip. They never snuck around unless they were up to pulling a prank. With that in mind, he resolved to keep a close eye on them. He didn’t fancy ending up one of their victims. 

But when Clint walked up to him a few hours later and offered to set him up on a date now that he and Sharon had broken up and she was dating some guy named Neal Tapper, Steve instantly knew what the long con was. It was Valentine’s Day, after all. Could it be any more obvious?

Natasha had asked Clint to set him up on a date and when he’d arrive, it’d be Natasha there waiting for him. 

“C’mon, Cap. She’s really hot. I can guarantee you’ll like her or your money back,” he said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

Steve scoffed, smile on his face. “I haven’t paid you anything, Clint,” Steve said dismissively.

Clint sighed. “You’re killing me, here, pal. Just trust me on this one, alright?” he asked, hand on Steve shoulder. 

Steve eventually smiled. “Yeah, fine. Alright.”

“Yes! That little Mongolian grill on the corner! The new one! 5pm! You won’t regret this!” he said excitedly as he ran off, presumably to tell Natasha of his success. 

Steve smiled as he watched him go. Some things never changed. 

* * *

Steve showed up at 5pm on the dot, but he didn’t go in the front door. Instead, he went in the back, where the workers came in and out of to take breaks. The head chef was in the middle of yelling at him to get out when Steve pressed a finger to his lips. The chef realized who he was and quickly stopped yelling, nodding quickly. 

Steve peeked out the round windows into the dining area. Sure enough, Nat was seated not to far away, in a booth that afforded a wide view of the restaurant. As pretty as she was paranoid, that one. Wordlessly, he grabbed a tray of water from the waiter, offering a quick apology before he went through the doors and headed to her table. Her gaze was fixed so relentlessly on the door and Steve’s silhouette was so benign with the tray in his hands, he managed to get the drop on her. 

He placed the water on the table and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“You know, if you wanted to ask me out for Valentine’s Day, you could have just asked. I would have said yet,” he whispered.

She jumped so badly he was almost worried he’d given her a heart attack.

“Jesus! Steve!” she said, glowering at him. Steve laughed heartily and sat down in the seat across from her.

“Surprise,” he said with a smirk.

“How did you know?” she asked, glaring at him with those pretty eyes.

“You and Clint aren’t as slick as you think,” he said with a smile.

She seemed to chew on this information before she spoke again. It was the subtle shift in body language that told him she was feeling vulnerable. “Did you mean that?”

Steve knew good and well what she meant, but he wasn’t quite done at ribbing her yet. 

“That you and Clint aren’t as sneaky as you think you are? Every word,” he said, taking a sip of his water.

Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No, the other part.”

Steve smiled and looked at her through though those long blond lashes. “I meant every word of that, too.”


	31. Bucky x Reader (12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Reader!floristxwhoever Whoever comes into your shop asking for a bunch of flowers that say “Fuck you” which is shocking since it’s v-day and you’ve been busy all day making “I love you” bouquets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> A/N: and we’re done  
> I’m going to go die in a corner now.  
> Not proofread/quality-checked/edited***

 

[Originally posted by blogfandomimaginesstuff](https://tmblr.co/ZXG8Jl29xZHKQ)

The bell above your door rang merrily, much like it had been all morning. Today was one of your busiest days of the year, and you’d been kept busy by constantly making bouquets or helping finicky customers. 

You called out a hello from the back and continued working on your current bouquet, not noticing when you customer approached you. He cleared his throat loudly and you finally looked up, nearly freezing when you saw the handsome man in front of you.

“Can I help you?” you asked quickly, hoping to cover up the awkward pause. 

He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “Actually, yeah… do you have any bouquets that say ‘fuck you’?” he asked.

You waited a beat, expecting him to laugh and say it was a joke but when he didn’t, you ended up laughing instead. In fact, you kept laughing. Maybe the Valentine’s Day rush was finally getting to you. He frowned and you finally managed to pull yourself together.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ve just never had someone ask me for that before. Do you mean like a normal bouquet but with ‘fuck you’ written on the little card?” you asked, holding up one of your ‘I love you’ bouquets as an example.

He nodded, gaze not staying on you for more than a moment or so at a time. “Yeah, is that’s alright.”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I can do that. How many did you want? And what size?” you asked politely.

“Uhhhh…” he gaped, obviously at a loss. 

You giggled and stood, leading him over to your display cases. “Here, have a look…”

* * *

Ten minutes later you were sitting at your work station with six huge bouquets. You were impressed with whoever had managed to piss him off this much that he’d buy a two hundred dollars worth of flowers.

You pulled out a couple of blank cards and began addressing them to the names he gave you.

“What on earth did these people do to piss you off?” you asked with a smile as you worked on making your calligraphy as beautiful as possible. You’d like it very much if this guys came in here again. You finished the “t” on Clint with a stylish flourish and set it aside to dry.

Or maybe not, as men usually only bought flowers for the women in their lives. You didn’t particularly want to see this particular dish snapped up.

“Nothin’…” he muttered, gaze glued to the ground.

You smirked. “You just spent two hundred dollars to send a ‘fuck you.’ I’d say it’s something. You quickly and carefully signed off Natasha’s card and suddenly wished you were a lot worse at this. That way you might be able to spend more time with him. Maybe get to know him a bit.

He shrugged. “S’pose I’m just upset with ‘em cause they tried to pressure me into asking out a pretty girl.”

Your heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him asking out another girl, but you put on a brave smile. “I’m sure she’d say yes. You’re handsome and I can tell you’ve got a good sense of humor.” He deserved to be happy, even if it wasn’t with you.

His grey-blue eyes finally lifted to meet yours and you froze, the look in his eyes giving you pause. “You sure about that?” he asked quietly.

You simply nodded, unable to look away.

“Then how about it… wanna go on a date with me?” he asked, small hopeful smile appearing on his lips. 

You were sure your eyes were as wide as saucers. You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. “M-me?” you asked, stupefied. 

The man simply nodded, looking nervous. “You don’t have to say yes, of course. I just- I’ve liked ya for a while. Been admiring you and your work whenever I pass by. A couple friends of mine noticed and somehow convinced me-”

“Yes,” you whispered, effectively cutting off his long explanation.

“What?” he breathed, hardly daring to believe his ears. 

“Yes, I’d like that a lot. But…”

“But?” he asked, eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

“I don’t even know your name…” you said with a shy smile.

“Oh, it’s-”

“Bucky!” a man came bursting through the door, his golden hair aflame in the daylight. He was closely followed by a redhead and a tall black man who was smirking at Bucky. As if that weren’t enough people, another blond man walked in and gazed appreciatively at the flowers. Finally, two more men walked in, an older black man who oozed military and a face you’d seen plastered over every inch of New York. In fact, you’d seen all of their faces plastered all over New York.

There, in your tiny flower shop in Brooklyn, were the Avengers. 

Well, a lot of them, at least.

You looked down at the cards in front of you. Natasha. Steve. Sam. Tony. Clint. Rhodey.

“Well, terminator? Did you ask her out?” Tony Stark asked, looking at him expectantly.

“Hey, give him some time. It’s been 70′s years. He’s gotta get his game back,” Sam said with a smirk. 

“Hey, us older guys have plenty of game. We’ve had years to hone it,” Clint said, smacking Sam in the shoulder.

“Oh yeah? Tell that to Cap,” Rhodey joked, earning a high five from Tony. 

Bucky turned to you and you looked at him, completely overwhelmed. 

“These are all paid for, right? Vase and all?” he asked quickly. 

You nodded.

“Good,” he said wickedly. Without another word he picked them up one by one and began lobbing them at the rowdy group, which scattered instantly to avoid the glass and thorns. 

You wanted to be upset that they were trashing your store, but it was just too damn amusing. Eventually, though, they game up and bolted from the shop, yelling obscenities as they went. You had to hand it to Bucky. He had a wicked aim. Not a single piece of glass or bouquet of flowers excluding the ones he’d paid for had been destroyed. 

He turned back to you, suddenly looking shy again. “Sorry, I’ll… I’ll help you clean up.”

You smiled. “And then we’ll go out on that date, Mr. Barnes?” you asked, grin widening at the surprised, happy look on his face.

“Yeah, Doll. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
